Crepúsculo
by Yume Vy
Summary: [Yaoi Lemon Vampiro Aya x Omi Vários] Na época atual, um vampiro milenar está pra despertar. Um vampiro antigo chamado Absynnian encontra um jovem caçador de nome Omi, que se mostra tão misterioso quanto ele.[Cap 05 on]
1. Despertando!

**Crepúsculo**

**Capítulo 01 – Despertando...**

A lua cheia iluminava a escuridão da noite, trazendo um pouco de luz às almas amarguradas que saíam das sombras em busca de emoções outrora esquecidas. Sob a luz do luar, pessoas mostravam a face que outrora ocultavam sem se importar em ser descobertas.

Saíam para se divertir, para afogar suas mágoas... Para se alimentarem... Para trazerem vida a seus corpos tão frios, desejando, alimentando o desejo e o ódio em seus corações tão complexos e contraditórios.

Duas esferas violetas percorriam o ambiente, enquanto caminhava por aquelas ruas frias e escuras, tendo como luz o resplendor da lua. Esgueirava-se entre os becos observando os bêbados, as prostitutas que lhe ofereciam seu corpo por meros trocados, os jovens que nada mais queriam do que diversão... Tão tentadores!

Caminhava calmamente, observando tudo com seu olhar frio e ao mesmo tempo erótico, que chamava a atenção de todos por onde passava. Os belos fios cereja balançavam suavemente, caindo sobre seus olhos, criando uma aura de puro magnetismo e sensualidade ao seu redor. Suas vestes negras davam apenas mais um toque à sua presença tão tentadora aos olhos daqueles humanos.

Vida... Era isso que corria naquelas veias. A mais pura e simples vida. Sentia as ondas de emoções que vinham de todos... Era como um convite quase irrecusável... Pensamentos autodestrutivos... O desejo de morrer... A ânsia de viver para sempre e impedir a morte...

" Oi lindo! Quer companhia?", Perguntou uma jovem de aproximadamente dezessete anos, de longos cabelos castanhos, com roupas curtas e sedutoras.

Os violetas percorreram aquele corpo de beleza tão tentadora e efêmera... Aparentemente tão frágil... Elevou suas mãos, tocando a face da jovem, sem nada dizer. Viu um sorriso se formar naqueles lábios vermelho-sangue, percebendo a movimentação ao redor dele. Um quase imperceptível sorriso de pura satisfação se formou em seus lábios.

A jovem se assustou quando o belo ruivo desapareceu de sua frente, procurando-o por todos os lados, rodando em torno de si mesma. Vários pares de olhos curiosos faziam o mesmo.

" Onde ele está?", Perguntou um homem mais velho.

" Eu não sei. Ele estava aqui e...", Viu apenas um vulto passar por trás do outro.

O homem se vira, vendo os movimentos elegantes e mortais do belo ruivo, que manuseava uma espada e antes que pudesse pensar no que fazer, teve sua cabeça cortada pela lâmina altamente afiada.

Os outros que ali se encontravam, viam o corpo sem vida do homem no chão, seu sangue se espalhando, abandonando seu corpo, o qual foi desaparecendo, até restar somente pó. Os olhos frios e predadores do ruivo, fitavam superiores os seres à volta dele.

" Ora seu maldito!", Um deles gritou, saltando sobre o ruivo, assim como os outros que o acompanhavam.

O ruivo viu as íris deles ficarem avermelhadas e as longas presas se fazerem presentes, enquanto vinham em sua direção. Estreitou os olhos e, antes mesmo de ser tocado pelo primeiro ataque, dividindo o agressor ao meio verticalmente, vendo a surpresa nas feições de todos. Desaparecendo e surgindo no ar, cortando os corpos dos demais, fez o sangue deles cair como chuva.

Seu corpo pousa delicadamente no chão, agora tão vermelho quanto seus cabelos. Todos estavam impressionados... Um caçador... Como um caçador poderia achá-los ali? Seus disfarces eram perfeitos, então... Como?

" Seu caçador maldito!", Um deles falou, sendo imediatamente morto pela lâmina prateada do ruivo. Os frios violetas fitavam o ser que em poucos minutos deixa de existir.

Não poderia ser um humano, não com tamanha velocidade e força. Um vampiro... Sim! Ele era um vampiro. Mas então, por que atacá-los? Não conheciam o ruivo, nunca fizeram nada para ele, então por que tamanha fúria?

" Você... Abyssinian...", Um deles diz, dando alguns passos para trás. O medo evidente em seus olhos.

" Abyssinian? O vampiro Aby...", O outro perde a fala, começando a correr como um louco.

O caçador lança um olhar predador, movendo-se em uma velocidade assustadora, matando aqueles que tentavam fugir primeiro, intensificando a chuva rubra que ele próprio criara. Seu olhar de gelo nada transmitia e o desespero dos outros vampiros ali presentes apenas crescia.

" Por que mata os da sua própria espécie?", Um deles pergunta, atacando o ruivo em uma fúria insana, obtendo como resposta a perfuração de seu corpo. Com um movimento forte do vampiro, a lâmina se eleva, partindo o atacante em dois.

Nada mais restava... Todos estavam mortos. Os violetas percorrem o local mais uma vez, vendo em um canto a garota que havia se aproximado dele primeiro. Os olhos dela expressando todo o seu medo.

" Por favor, não me mate!", Ela implora. Lágrimas corriam volumosas por sua face.

O vampiro apenas a observa sem nada dizer. Era apenas mais uma 'criança', que as os filhos das trevas mais velhos usavam para chamar a atenção de jovens, que serviriam de alimentos aos mais fortes... Esse era o hábito de vários deles, deixavam para outros a tarefa de atrair seu alimento. Seria mesmo isso?

" Eu... Eu posso ficar com você... Trazer pessoas bem jovens... Você é lindo e... Deve ter muita fome... Por carne nova...", Ela falava tentando se aproximar daquele vampiro que, de acordo com o que falavam, era bem velho e, definitivamente, muito poderoso... Um dos antigos com certeza! Um de seus amigos vampiros já havia lhe falado de Abyssinian, mas sempre achou que se tratasse de uma lenda.

" Gosta... Dos mais novos?", O vampiro pergunta em um tom frio e cortante.

" Sim, são os mais apetitosos e... Os mais saborosos...", Ela sorri, vendo o interesse do ruivo. Quem sabe poderia convencê-lo...

" Eles sempre vêm, por bem... Ou por mal.", Ela diz sorrindo.

O ruivo ficou a observar a garota. Por ser um vampiro antigo, podia sentir a presença de outros vampiros, podia sentir mais... Ficou olhando-a nos olhos, vendo perfeitamente como ela gostava de matar, como amava torturar, causar dor... Despertar o medo nos que se tornariam apenas... Seu alimento...

" A líder da chacina.", Ele fala friamente e a garota se assusta.

A garota corre. Não era prudente enfrentar alguém da estirpe de Abyssinian. Agora entendia perfeitamente o motivo de não ter detectado a presença dele como vampiro. Ele era realmente aquele vampiro de que lhe falaram. Os mais antigos podiam se esconder de tal forma que pareciam humanos aos olhos dos vampiros mais jovens.

Passava como uma sombra pelas ruas e becos, tentando salvar a 'vida' que possuía e tanto amava, mas não se pode fugir para sempre. Ela pára no alto de um prédio, ficando parada, temendo que o outro vampiro pudesse surgir a qualquer momento. Pegou o celular, digitando trêmula e esperando ser atendida.

" Vamos, atende!", Clamava ansiosa.

_" Oi..."_, Uma voz fria se faz ouvir do outro lado da linha.

" Ah! Senhor Far...", Não pôde terminar de falar.

A voz da vampira não mais saía. Seus olhos fitaram os violetas e ela abaixa o olhar, sentindo uma dor tão grande como há muito não sentia. Olhou para baixo vendo a espada cravada em seu coração.

_" ...!"_, Podia ouvir o que acontecia.

" Morra!", O ruivo disse, atravessando o coração dela com a espada, ouvindo um grito agudo sair da garganta dela e seu sangue escorrer e banhar o chão.

O celular cai no chão, se quebrando, e a ligação é interrompida. O ruivo retira a lâmina do corpo inerte da vampira, que aos poucos vai se tornando pó. Ele balança a espada, retirando dela o sangue de todos aqueles malditos, guardando-a e voltando a caminhar pela noite escura e fria.

O sobretudo preto se movia, assim como os fios vermelhos que cobriam seus violetas frios. Seus passos elegantes e firmes, sumindo na escuridão sem deixar vestígios.

**OOO **

" ...!", Um homem de cabelos curtos prateados desliga o celular.

Encontrava-se sentado em uma aconchegante poltrona. Vestia uma calça preta e uma blusa sem mangas, semitransparente, azul escuro, com vários rasgos. Em seu pescoço uma coleira preta com detalhes em prata. Em sua mão direita, possuía três facas.

Seus olhos gélidos fitam a parede à frente, onde se encontrava um homem amarrado e ofegante. Ele balança as facas na mão e as atira, acertando o ombro, braço e perna, ouvindo o grito de dor de sua vítima.

" Por favor, mate-me de uma vez!", O homem gritava, desesperado para que seu tormento chegasse ao fim. Seu algoz se levanta, andando em direção a ele com um olhar sádico e perverso, segurando a faca fincada na perna de seu prisioneiro, torcendo-a bem lentamente.

" Aahhhhh...", O homem grita de dor, não conseguindo segurar as lágrimas.

Um sorriso se desenha nos lábios do torturador ao ouvir os gritos de dor e as suplicas de sua vítima, seus lábios se aproximando da ferida causada pela faca no ombro do homem, lambendo-a. Sua outra mão move a faca do ombro, fazendo o sangue escorrer mais, assim como o homem gritar mais alto.

" Você e seus desejos insanos!", Uma voz sarcástica chega aos ouvidos do outro.

Ele pára o que fazia, fitando os azuis do ruivo escorado à porta, que lhe sorria de modo enigmático. Aquele alemão sempre reclamava do modo como agia, de como gostava de se alimentar... Afastou-se um pouco, retirando a lâmina do ombro do homem e passando-a pelo peito dele, cortando-lhe a pele, fazendo-o sangrar e gritar.

" Ele acordou, Farfarello. Temos que ir!", O alemão fala, olhando nos olhos do outro. Havia maneiras tão mais prazerosas de tortura e Farfarello ficava lá, desperdiçando sangue. Revira os olhos e sai da sala. A mente daquele lunático o deixava com dor de cabeça!

Farfarello olha para sua vítima e um sorriso insano se forma em seus lábios. Em um movimento rápido, o rapaz crava a faca no coração do homem, saindo da sala em seguida. Leva a mão, suja de sangue, à boca, e passa a lambê-la, não deixando vestígios algum do líquido precioso.

**OOO**

Em uma biblioteca, um homem de um metro e oitenta de altura, vestindo um terno de corte fino, coloca seus óculos. Os fios negros caíam sobre seus olhos, enigmáticos e profundos, e ele se vira para porta, quando o ruivo entra no local.

" Está na hora de despertá-lo.", Ele fala, arrumando os óculos. Não que precisasse deles, mas simplesmente gostava de usá-los.

" Então vamos lá acordar o dorminhoco!", Fala com um sorriso sarcástico nos lábios. Observou seu líder de cima abaixo, vendo que o curto sono o fez bem e... Que ele parecia mais... Poderoso!

" Pelo que li nos relatórios vocês criaram novos grupos, Schuldich.", Caminhava em direção ao alemão.

" Sim, aumentamos o nosso território.", Falou sorrindo mais.

" Perdemos o grupo V15.", Farfarello entrou na sala, pronunciando o ocorrido com os vampiros afiliados a eles.

" Ah! Eu sei. Mas eles eram insignificantes e chamavam muita atenção.", Diz sem se importar muito, apesar de estar interessado em descobrir quem era o caçador que matara todos.

Farfarello nada diz, retirando da bota uma adaga. Sua lâmina era de prata e o cabo, dourado, com adornos em rubi. Ele fica olhando seu reflexo na lâmina brilhante, como se fascinado por algo enigmático. Ele lambe a lâmina, fazendo um corte na própria língua. Sente o gosto do próprio sangue, escorrendo pelo ferimento, que logo se fecha.

" Aquela não é a adaga do ritual, Brad?", Pronuncia o nome do moreno com sensualidade e malícia.

" Me chame de Crawford, Schuldich.", O vampiro americano fala sério, caminhando até Farfarello e tocando a adaga, sem no entanto tirá-la dele.

Aquele brilho tão especial! Farfarello com certeza já matara muitos com ela, e isso era perfeito. Schuldich ficou olhando a cena, lendo o prazer que Farfarello sentia apenas por se lembrar dos humanos que já matou, captando também a satisfação de Crawford ao ver que tudo caminhava como ele previra.

" Vamos, precisamos acordar a parte crucial disso tudo!", O americano diz em tom autoritário, sendo seguido por Farfarello. Schuldich vai caminhando lentamente atrás deles.

" Claro... Brad!", Diz, lamentando um pouco o fato de não poder ler a mente do americano tão profundamente quanto gostaria.

**OOO**

A lua ainda estava a iluminar a escuridão, o silêncio imperava naquele local frio e sórdido. Três figuras se moviam calmamente entre os túmulos memoriais de um cemitério antigo e de alta classe.

O vento balançava os fios negros de Crawford, descobrindo seus olhos, que estavam fixos em um mausoléu magnificamente construído em estilo grego. Ele entra no local, sendo seguido pelos outros dois. O local, vazio e silencioso como era de se esperar.

Farfarello empurra o caixão, abrindo uma passagem para o subsolo e o americano desce primeiro. Após descer as escadas, ele abre uma porta após digitar um código de segurança. Esta se abre e lá dentro tudo está limpo.

A sala possui piso em mármore, nas paredes havia pinturas de vampiros, sangue e pessoas servindo de alimento e no teto... Penas negras em torno de um anjo branco, coberto por um manto azul-celeste.

Os frios olhos de Crawford observam o caixão de prata com rubis incrustados, um triângulo com um grande rubi adornava a tampa do caixão e o americano se aproxima, erguendo a manga de sua blusa, deixando o pulso à mostra.

Schuldich ficou a observar, sorrindo sarcasticamente. Passa a língua nos lábios, ansioso com o despertar daquele vampiro. Vê o irlandês louco se aproximar de Crawford, cortando o pulso deste, vendo o sangue começar a escorrer, caindo em cima do rubi e do triângulo, escorrendo entre frestas não muito visíveis.

" Está chegando o tempo de caminhar além do crepúsculo e despertar aquele que se encontra no sono 'eterno'!", Crawford diz seriamente.

O sorriso do ruivo sumiu por um segundo, mas voltou ao sentir a energia do ser que se encontrava dentro do caixão. Crawford leva o pulso à boca, lambendo o ferimento e cicatrizando-o, olhando interessado para o caixão, que começa a se abrir.

Envolto apenas em um pano branco de seda transparente, se encontrava o corpo de um vampiro secular, apesar da aparência de um jovem de quinze anos. Ele se levanta. A pele alva, os cabelos cor de chocolate e os olhos de um azul profundo... Ele vai saindo do caixão, seu corpo... Todas as curvas de aparência tenra, que transmitiam sensualidade, eram vista pelos olhos dos três vampiros mais velhos.

" Chegou o momento, Crawford?", O jovem pergunta seriamente.

" Está muito próximo, Nagi.", Respondeu, dando a ele um sobretudo preto.

O jovem deixa a seda branca escorregar por seu corpo, não percebendo quão intensamente duas esferas azuis o observavam. Precisava se alimentar, e o mais rápido possível, para que seus poderes voltassem a ser como antes... Não! Para serem maiores que antes, depois do tempo que dormiu.

" Estou pronto!", Disse e os quatro abandonam o local.

**OOO**

Caminhava pelas ruas movimentadas daquela cidade. Vestia uma calça gelo e um casaco preto com fivelas. Suas mãos escondiam-se nos bolsos e seus olhos azuis escuro observavam as pessoas.

_Andando, esperando..._

_Sozinho sem cuidados._

_Desejando e odiando..._

_Coisas que não posso suportar!_

Via os mendigos nas ruas, que o faziam lembrar-se de que um dia foi como eles, sentindo ódio e raiva pelas pessoas que o abandonaram, mesmo sabendo que elas estão mortas agora. Via uma mulher se aproximando de uma criança e a pegando no colo, chamando-a carinhosamente de 'meu amor', e o sorriso esperançoso e terno da criança, devido ao gesto da mãe.

_Você acha que é legal chegar assim..._

_Pegar minha vida e foder tudo?_

_Bom, você acha?_

_Bom, você acha?_

Sua mente voava ao passado, lembrando-se do sangue derramado e da pessoa que o atormentava depois de se tornar o que é agora. Aquele ambiente estava causando um sentimento de repulsa em seu ser e ele salta para o alto de um prédio. O vento lá em cima era mais forte, fazendo seu cabelo fino e delicado se mover revoltosamente. Ouvia a música que um dos moradores escutava... "Slept so Long".

"É... Eu dormi mesmo por muito tempo!", Pensava, fechando os olhos.

Sentia seu poder voltar pouco a pouco. Não havia se alimentado o suficiente, mas não tinha vontade de fazê-lo no momento. Estava seguro e ninguém poderia feri-lo!

" Ei, garoto! O que faz aqui?", Pergunta o vigia, que observava o jovem em cima do parapeito do prédio, ao lado de uma das colunas que se erguiam, sustentando belas estátuas e quando este se vira, aquele se assusta com as esferas vermelhas que o outro possuía.

_Eu vejo o inferno em seus olhos..._

_Me pegando de surpresa._

_Tocar você me faz sentir vivo!_

_Tocar você me faz morrer por dentro!_

O vigia estava parado, confuso em ser ou não uma visão o fato daquelas pupilas que ele jurava que eram azuis se tornarem vermelhas. Ele caminhava em sua direção, mas o rapaz não se movia. O jovem era tão lindo e perfeito! Começou a andar em direção a ele.

Nagi ergue o braço, tocando a face do homem, seus olhos mais vermelhos que antes. O homem não conseguia reagir, surpreso com o fato de ter começado a sentir um desejo insano de ter aquele garoto para si, mesmo não tendo forças sequer para tocá-lo.

O garoto de aparência frágil faz o homem se ajoelhar perante si, vendo o olhar de puro fascínio que este tinha por ele. Sua feição ainda era séria e o jovem de aparência tão enigmática segura aquela face branca, alojando seus lábios no pescoço daquele homem, ouvindo-o gemer de prazer. Enterra suas presas na jugular do homem, fazendo-o gritar, de dor e de prazer, não notando que estava morrendo nas mãos daquele garoto enigmático e perturbador.

_Andando, esperando..._

_Sozinho sem cuidados._

_Desejando e odiando..._

_Coisas que não posso suportar!_

Prazer... Era isso que sentia, a sensação que o inundava, enquanto sugava o líquido vital até a última gota, deixando o corpo sem vida do homem ir ao chão, erguendo a cabeça e fechando os olhos com o prazer que o invadia, sentindo seu poder voltar cada vez mais.

Era tudo maravilhoso, mas ao mesmo tempo odioso. A sensação de vazio tomava conta de seu ser. No final, contudo, o prazer que sentia enquanto aquele sangue corria por suas veias o fazia esquecer essas coisas por um tempo. Ele se entrega, sentindo apenas aquela sensação maravilhosa percorrer cada célula de seu corpo.

" Então o prodígio está aqui?", A voz maliciosa e sarcástica de Schuldich chega aos ouvidos de Nagi, despertando-o do prazer que usufruía.

O garoto abre os olhos, vendo o ruivo com seu típico sorriso sarcástico. Ele vestia uma calça preta de couro extremamente justa e baixa, deixando seu umbigo à mostra. Usava um casaco sem mangas de cor gelo aberto e sendo preso apenas por correntes prateadas. O tórax parcialmente à vista.

" O que quer?", Disse, vendo o caminhar lânguido do ruivo em sua direção.

" Talvez ver seu corpo gostoso de novo!", Falou, passando a língua nos lábios.

_Você acha que é legal chegar assim..._

_Pegar minha vida e foder tudo?_

_Bom, você acha?_

_Eu odeio você!_

Uma onda de raiva e revolta invade o pequeno corpo de Nagi. Ele estreita os olhos, balançando a cabeça negativamente como se não acreditasse em algo, ou melhor, no que estava acontecendo. O ruivo sempre o irritava. Achou que ele teria mudado nesses cento e cinqüenta anos em que esteve adormecido, mas estava enganado afinal...

" Típico de você!", Falou com certa repulsa.

" Hum... O garotinho está mal humorado!", Falou cinicamente e sorriu.

" É. Ver sua cara me deixa nesse estado!", Fala, passando a mão irritadamente pelos cabelos.

" Humm... Então eu te deixo assim é!", Disse malicioso, referindo-se ao estado de entorpecimento que o corpo do garoto ainda estava, só para provocá-lo.

" Hoje eu não caio no seu jogo.", Disse, virando-se de costas, indo em direção ao parapeito do prédio.

Schul podia ler todos os pensamentos conflitantes presentes na mente de Nagi. Ele havia acabado de despertar, seus sentidos ainda se acostumando ao novo mundo. Força e fragilidade... Euforia e melancolia... Paixão e ódio!

Nagi observava a cidade agitada abaixo dele, todos aqueles desejos humanos chegando ao seu ser como convites que eles mal sabiam que davam a um anjo da noite como ele. Tantas pessoas... E mesmo assim tanta... solidão!

" Não precisa dormir sozinho se não quiser!", Schul diz em um tom rouco e em um movimento rápido, prensa o corpo de Nagi contra a coluna, esfregando seu corpo no dele.

" O que pensa que está fazendo?", Grita irritadíssimo, começando a manifestar seu poder para afastá-lo.

" Você não é o único que ficou mais forte!", Ri malicioso, lambendo a orelha dele.

" Me solta!", Fala ameaçadoramente, sendo virado por Schul, olhando dentro dos olhos azuis do ruivo, estremecendo.

_Eu vejo o inferno em seus olhos..._

_Me pegando de surpresa._

_Tocar você me faz sentir vivo!_

_Tocar você me faz morrer por dentro!_

Os olhos de Schul eram pura malícia e desejo, sentia um arrepio passar por seu corpo. O ruivo o ergue, colando mais seu corpo no do garoto, tomando posse daqueles lábios pequenos e macios, em um beijo molhado e selvagem.

Nagi debatia-se, sentindo aquela língua invadir sua boca, enquanto as mãos atrevidas de Schul passeavam por seu corpo, sentia o prazer vindo dele, fazendo-o ficar excitado e com ódio daquela sensação.

Schul devorava a boca de Nagi em um beijo avassalador, abaixando mais a mão, apertando mais o corpo menor, sentindo este ficar mais quente e começar a se render a ele. Sentiu as mãos de Nagi enlaçarem seu pescoço, o rapaz começava a corresponder ao beijo, o deixando ainda mais quente e avassalador.

Sua mão foi descendo mais, passando pelas coxas roliças do garoto que se esfregava contra ele, fazendo-o ficar mais louco de desejo. Seus lábios foram se esconder naquele pescoço alvo, lambendo-o e mordendo. Sua mão chegou até onde tanto queria, apertando o membro do jovem...

" Aahhhhh...", Nagi geme, segurando com firmeza aqueles cabelos cor de fogo, arranhando com força as costas de Schul, movendo os quadris contra aquela mão que o massageava, amando cada toque.

Schul beijava e dava chupões naquele pescoço alvo, deixando a pele avermelhada, massageava com mais força o membro de Nagi, ouvindo mais gemidos deixar aqueles lábios tentadores. Foi subindo, dando beijos pela face do garoto, fazendo um leve ferimento no próprio lábio e beijando novamente o japonês.

" Humm...", O gemido de Nagi sai abafado devido ao beijo. Sentir o gosto do sangue de Schul o deixava extasiado.

Sentia Schul abrindo seu casaco, enquanto não o deixava de massagear seu membro. O beijo continua luxurioso e insano, sentindo o prazer dele e o que vinha de Schul. Suas unhas rasgando a blusa do ruivo... Deliciando-se com as loucuras que faziam.

" Aaaahhh...", Schul se deliciava cada vez mais com aqueles gemidos, também deixando escapar alguns enquanto sua mão adentrava a calça do menor, apertando seu membro, deixando o jovem mais louco.

Em meio à sensação de quase êxtase que sentia, Nagi abre os olhos, fitando o céu escuro, respirando descompassadamente, enquanto sentia o ruivo a masturbá-lo. Como ele conseguia brincar assim com seu corpo? Brincar... Schul adora brincar...

" Uma brincadeira...", A mente de Nagi desperta em um choque e antes de Schul falar algo, seus poderes aumentam velozmente e ele arremessa o ruivo pra longe.

" Seu maldito! Uma brincadeira... Fique longe... De mim!", Falou ofegante, enquanto arrumava sua roupa. Suas pernas ainda trêmulas devido às sensações ainda presentes em seu corpo.

" Nagi...", Schul pronuncia com a voz rouca, sua excitação totalmente presente.

" Fique longe de mim, ouviu?", O garoto fala, saltando do prédio e sumindo na escuridão.

_Eu dormi por tanto tempo sem você!_

_Está acabando comigo também._

_Como chegou tão longe... _

_Brincando com esse velho coração._

Schul escora-se na parede, levando a mão ao próprio membro, já em completa ereção dentro da calça preta, soltando um longo gemido. Já havia tanto tempo... Como podia ainda continuar assim? Ele é lindo! Depois de um século e meio, ele havia despertado para ser sua doce distração naquelas noites solitárias.

" Uma distração...", Seus azuis se abrem, fitando o local onde Nagi estava, para depois se fecharem novamente.

_Eu matei um milhão de almas._

_Mas eu não consegui matar você!_

_Eu dormi por tanto tempo sem você..._

Como já havia matado. Naquela noite mais fria, ele caminhou pelas ruas, matando todos que encontrava, apenas pelo simples prazer, sentindo o sangue deles em seus lábios, como também se espalhando pelo chão. O medo e desespero que vinham deles... Ah! Como isso era prazeroso a seus sentidos!

Brincar com os sentimentos dos outros, sentir o sangue deles descer quente por sua garganta, continuando sua matança naquela noite solitária, até chegar àquele local, encontrando mortos e uma criatura plácida e bela, encolhida em um canto.

Matar! Queria matar mais, ver o medo naqueles olhos. Aproximou-se furtivamente, erguendo a face pálida do jovem e se perdendo naqueles azuis profundos, sentindo seu corpo mais quente... Aquele corpo tentador... O calor que ele emanava, a maciez da pele... O gosto do sangue dele em seus lábios...

" Hummm...", Schul leva os dedos aos lábios, passando delicadamente sobre eles, ainda sentia o gosto daquele sangue...

**OOO**

Corria como um louco pelas ruas, tentando esquecer, parando repentinamente ao ver uma garota passando por ele. Nagi se vira para ela, puxando-a pelo braço e jogando-a na parede, apertando o corpo dela com o dele e beijando a boca, enquanto a apertava.

_Eu vejo o inferno em seus olhos..._

_Me pegando de surpresa._

_Tocar você me faz sentir vivo!_

_Tocar você me faz morrer por dentro!_

Não conseguia esquecer aquele olhar de malícia e desejo, o modo com que o tocava, o devorava e o deixava mais extasiado. Vai apertando a garota, que já não mais se debatia, deixando-se ser beijada por aquele desconhecido, que a apertava, mordia seu pescoço e a acariciava.

Aqueles toques quentes que o faziam ir ao céu e quase chegar ao clímax. Aquelas mãos percorrendo seu corpo e o deixando mais excitado... Seus lábios a devoravam com mais fervor, lembrando-se dos toques do ruivo, cravando suas presas no pescoço dela e ouvindo um grito de êxtase deixar aquela boca. Como queria que fossem os gritos... Dele!

O sangue quente o revigorava e lhe dava mais força a cada momento. Uma brincadeira... Por que ele tinha que sempre brincar? Brincar com seu corpo pra ver suas reações? Brincar com seu...

Foi soltando o corpo sem vida da garota. Havia vida em suas veias, mas ele sentia-se morto...Voltou a caminhar, sua mente não mais registrando as coisas redor... voltando a enterrar suas lembranças com sempre fizera. Esquecer... Queria apenas esquecer...

**OOO **

O ruivo entrava no casarão que morava com os outros. Foi caminhando para seu quarto, ainda pensando no ocorrido. Vê Farfie brincando com facas como sempre, culpando deus por seus infortúnios, como se o mesmo fosse responsável pelas coisas sofridas por ele. Aquela mente insana o enlouquecia e subiu depressa para seus aposentos.

_Eu vejo o inferno em seus olhos..._

_Me pegando de surpresa._

_Tocar você me faz sentir vivo!_

_Tocar você me faz morrer por dentro!_

Sorriu ao se lembrar de como Nagi retribui seu beijo e seus toques, ainda olhando sua roupa rasgada. Passou a língua nos lábios imaginando o que aconteceria se tivessem continuado. Rasgaria aquela calça gelo de Nagi e enlaçaria aquelas pernas deliciosas em sua cintura e o penetraria com força só para ouvir aqueles roucos e doces gemidos do garoto.

Seus pensamentos o deixavam arrepiado. A voz de Nagi era quase sempre fria. Mas ele gemendo... Ah! Como aquela voz se tornava doce e sexy! Era como morrer e ressuscitar. Segurou a maçaneta da porta e ficou lá, viajando naquele corpo e nos gemidos com que foi presenteado.

" O que quer, Brad?", Falou, virando-se rapidamente para o americano.

O moreno vinha andando calma e elegantemente pelo corredor, parando ao lado de Schuldich, sem no entanto olhar para ele.

" Se eu vir que vai me atrapalhar, saiba que não pensarei duas vezes em tirá-lo do meu caminho, Schul!", Falou, virando o rosto lentamente e fitando o ruivo sério.

" Eu quero o despertar dele tanto quanto você, Brad!", Respondeu estreitando os olhos.

" Não me chame de Brad!", O americano falou, arruando os óculos.

" Mas é tão sexy!", Disse malicioso, sorrindo desafiadoramente.

Antes que Crawford pudesse responder a provocação do outro, imagens vieram à sua mente e suas mudanças foram notadas pelo ruivo.

O triângulo se abrindo, o vampiro milenar emergindo do mundo das sombras... Gritos de dor... Súplicas sem fim... Poder sem limites... Um anjo de cabelos acinzentados que perdeu suas asas... O prazer que um jovem sentia... Seu sangue escorrendo... Um grito de êxtase e de dor... O despertar...

" Além do crepúsculo...", Crawford pronuncia e vai caminhando em direção ao próprio quarto. Uma visão vaga, como todas que tinha em relação ao vampiro milenar que tanto desejava despertar.

O ruivo entra em seu quarto, dando de ombros ao americano. Tinha coisas mais interessantes a fazer. Deixou seu corpo cair sobre a cama e ficou a olhar o teto. Um grande espelho no teto refletia seu corpo despojado e os arranhões causados pelas unhas daquele 'jovem' vampiro... Que ainda teria em seus braços!

**OOO**

A chuva fina caía naquele entardecer, molhando o campo e o corpo de um lindo garotinho de cinco anos de idade. Ele caminhava... Sua feição era triste e assustada. Seus pezinhos desviavam-se dos cadáveres, mas ainda assim se sujavam com o sangue derramado no chão. Tantas pessoas mortas... Por quê? Sua mentalidade ingênua e infantil não podia lidar com tais mortes... Era demais para ele!

As lágrimas banhavam a face do belo garotinho de olhos azuis. Ele ouve uma voz a chamá-lo e ergue o olhar, vendo um homem ao longe. O garotinho corre até o homem, perplexo pelos mortos que encontrava em seu caminho.

" Papai? Você é o meu papai?", Ele pergunta enquanto se aproximava.

" ...!", O homem não responde. De seus olhos desfalecem lágrimas de sangue.

" Por que está chorando? Está doendo? Você é o meu papai?", O garotinho pergunta tentando se aproximar, porém o homem desaparece, deixando-o sozinho naquele campo mórbido.

Ele chora e a paisagem vai mudando, assim como seu corpo. Ele não era mais uma criança! Podia se defender... Se defender daqueles que tentava machucá-lo ou que machucavam outras pessoas.

Sombras se multiplicam e com suas flechas, ele elimina um a um. O sorriso se desenha em seus lábios e ele caminha confiante pelas ruas da cidade, destruindo as sombras da noite, salvando a vida de inocentes. Não havia nada melhor que aquilo! Destruir todos aqueles malditos...

Ele caminha confiante pelas ruas, mas estas somem e fios de ouro envolvem seu corpo, imobilizando-o. Ele se debate em vão e tenta ver quem o estava atacando, sem sucesso. Um triângulo aparece em baixo de seus pés e vai se abrindo.

Ele olha intrigado para o que está acontecendo e então ele ouve os gritos de pessoas, pedindo para serem salvas, clamando para que a morte venha rápida e os privem de tamanho tormento.

O garoto de belos olhos azuis tenta se libertar novamente e os fios vão cortando sua pele, fazendo-o gritar. Ele cerra os olhos e ouve um barulho aterrador. Ele abre seus azuis, as paredes são sangue e ao olhar para baixo, vê um ser horrível emergindo... Longas asas demoníacas saem de suas costas e ele se aproxima do garoto...

" Meu!", Aquela voz aterrorizante se pronuncia, para desespero do jovem.

" NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃOOOOOOOOOO!"

**OOO **

Estava sentado em um confortável sofá, com um copo de vinho na mão pensando seriamente se deveria ou não acender seu cigarro. Sabia que já tinham proibido fumar ali, mas... Ele estava sozinho e já esperando há algum tempo, então...

" Largue esse cigarro, Kudou!", Uma mulher ruiva diz ao entrar na sala.

" Mas Manx linda... Eu não ia fumar, estava apenas... Olhando...", Diz com um lindo sorriso nos lábios.

" Então guarde-o.", Falou, cruzando os braços.

O rapaz de um metro e oitenta e dois de altura e olhos verdes observa a mulher de cacheados cabelos ruivos, que estava de braços cruzados esperando que ele guardasse o cigarro. Ele vestia uma blusa azul justa e uma saia vermelha. Era uma mulher bonita e atraente.

" Tem certeza que não quer sair comigo?", Ele pergunta sensualmente.

" Não. E nem tente me tocar!", ¬¬ Já avisou, vendo a aproximação do loiro.

" Ah, Manx... Só um beijo então. Você me fez esperar por tanto tempo!", Falou, fazendo uma carinha de cachorro sem dono.

" ...!", Sabia que se não fizesse nada seria convencida por aquela cara lavada do loiro.

Yohji se aproximou mais, enrolando o dedo nos cachos ruivos de Manx, seu olhar sensual e sedutor. Estavam trabalhando juntos há mais de um ano e a jovem ainda se mantinha firme em não ceder aos seus encantos, o que era elogiável, já que ele sempre conseguia o que queria.

" Você não está dando a cobertura necessária ao Tsukiyono.", Ela diz, saindo de perto daquele loiro tarado.

" Quê?", Pergunta sem entender o afastamento brusco da ruiva. Acabou por se sentar. Queria saber do que ela estava falando.

" Tsukiyono está caçando sozinho desde os quinze anos. Passamos essa informação pra você, mas pelo visto não está podendo vigiá-lo sempre.", Ela fala, mirando os verdes de Yohji.

" Deviam impedi-lo. Ele tem dezessete anos, pelo amor de Deus.", Falou. Sempre encheu a paciência do garoto desde que foi morar com ele. Quando este ia caçar, ele fazia o mesmo, observando-o e às vezes ajudando-o sem que o mesmo soubesse, apesar de ter sido por poucas vezes.

" De qualquer forma, tente mantê-lo fora das ruas por uns dias. Vampiros poderosos tem despertado esses meses e Pérsia está preocupado com o garoto.", Falou séria.

" Por isso digo que Pérsia devia impedi-lo.", Não queria ver o garoto machucado, mas não podia estar sempre ao lado dele.

" Você sabe que Tsukiyono não vai parar de caçar apenas por alguém dizer que ele não pode.", Ela fala, entregando uma pasta e uma fita a ele.

" Informações sobre os 'novos' vampiros?", Perguntou, dando uma folheada.

" Sim. Eles estão matando jovens entre quinze e dezoito anos. Estamos investigando, mas parece ter a ver com um ritual.", Ela diz, começando a sair da sala.

" Isso é sério.", Falou mais intrigado ainda.

" Sim e por isso, fique de olho em Omi!", Ela fala, se despedindo e saindo do local.

" É, as coisas estão ficando cada vez mais sérias.", Disse suspirando e levantando-se. Teria que estudar aquelas informações e se desdobrar pra vigiar aquele moleque.

Yohji caminha pelas ruas indo em direção a seu carro. Jogou a pasta e a fita no banco ao lado e virou a chave, pra dar a partida. Começou a dirigir e ao passar por um beco, viu algo que o intrigou. Parou o carro e foi averiguar.

Caminhou sorrateiramente até o local, vendo três homens de aparência suspeita cercando um rapaz menor, moreno. Olhou para a face do jovem... Devia ter uns dezessete ou dezoito anos no máximo, lembrando-se das palavras de Manx, sobre o tal ritual.

Sem pensar duas vezes, ele entra no beco. Não ia deixar um inocente morrer! Viu o jovem sendo prensado na parede por um deles e os outros rindo. Eram vampiros, não restava dúvidas, viu perfeitamente os olhos vermelhos de um deles, mesmo estando escuro. Eles sempre brilham de forma que é impossível não ver.

" Então gostam de brincar!", Falou em um tom sarcástico e divertido, apesar do ódio que sentia.

Quando os vampiros viram-se para ver quem é o intrometido, Yohji salta sobre um deles e o mesmo se vê envolto por um fio fino, ficando muito irritado. Quem aquele humano pensava que era?

" Ah, seu idiota!", Falou, puxando o braço, para trazer o loiro até ele.

No entanto, ao executar tal movimento, o fino fio começa a cortar sua carne, fazendo-o gritar de dor. Não sabia como aquilo estava acontecendo, mas estava... Ele, um vampiro, estava sendo literalmente fatiado por um mero caçador.

Os outros foram em direção ao loiro de sobretudo preto, mas antes que um deles pudesse chegar até o outro, que já se encontrava sem braços e quase tendo a cabeça decepada, ele é impedido pelo moreno.

" Nunca me subestime!", Ele fala, fazendo garras aparecerem em sua mão, cravando-as no coração do vampiro, deixando o mesmo surpreso. Outro... Caçador!

O moreno vira a garra, destruindo de vez o coração daquela criatura das trevas, retirando as mesmas e vendo o sangue escorrer e banhar o chão. Ele se vira para ir ao encontro do loiro, que lutava contra o vampiro mais alto e forte. O que o loiro lutava de início, já se encontrava decapitado no chão.

O vampiro mais alto estava sendo bem sucedido em se desviar dos golpes de Yohji e o moreno resolveu ir ajudá-lo. O ser em questão era um vampiro muito mais resistente. Devia ser mais velho! Partiu pro ataque também, mas mesmo assim estava difícil.

Os dois lutavam contra aquele vampiro super alto e mesmo estando em dois, estavam ficando em desvantagem. Isto não podia continuar assim. O loiro não podia morrer por uma distração dele! O moreno se move rápido, atingindo a perna do vampiro com a garra, fazendo-o soltar um grito de dor e virar-se contra ele, lhe dando um soco forte, o que o lança a certa distância.

Ao ver o outro ser atingido, Yohji lança seu fio, passando pelo corpo do vampiro que mais parecia um bambu ambulante de tão alto. O vampiro tenta se libertar, mas uma vez envolto pelos fios era impossível fugir!

O vampiro tentava se soltar e ao mesmo tempo matar aquele caçador loiro. Yohji ia se esquivando e puxando mais o fio, cortando a pele do vampiro e antes que ele pudesse dar o próximo passo, Ken perfura a garganta deste com a garra e a retira. Com um puxão forte, Yohji termina de degolar o infeliz.

" Ô bambu difícil!", Falou o loiro, passando uma das mãos na cabeça.

" Bambu!", Õ.o Perguntou, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

" É. Ele é alto como um bambu!", Fala e então fita o jovem, vendo-o rir de suas falas.

" Ei, você está bem?", O loiro pergunta preocupado.

" Ah, sim! Só um arranhãozinho básico aqui e ali!", Disse, coçando cabeça.

" Ah tá! Isso é um arranhãozinho básico!", Disse, apontando para o ferimento na costela.

" Não é nada, estou bem!", O moreno falava, sendo puxado pelo loiro.

" Você vem comigo. O que fazia aqui nesse beco sozinho? Presumo que seja um caçador!", Falou, arrastando o moreninho até o carro.

" Sou, assim como você. E... Pra onde está me levando?", Perguntou, quando o loiro praticamente o colocou dentro do carro.

" Vou te levar para um hotel.", Falou, ligando o carro.

" Quê!", O.O

" Preciso cuidar dessas feridas.", Falou sério enquanto dirigia.

" Ah, bom!", Ken falou em um tom quase inaudível, mais para si mesmo, envergonhando-se de pensar tamanha bobagem daquele o que salvou.

" Qual o seu nome?", O loiro perguntou, meio desconfiado.

" Meu nome é Ken Hidaka e o seu?", Perguntou. Seus castanhos esverdeados fitando o loiro com curiosidade.

" Yohji Kudou!" Pisca o olho para o moreno, que vira o rosto desconcertado.

" Não devia caçar sozinho. É perigoso.", O loiro disse, lembrando de Omi, que era outro louco por fazer o mesmo.

" É, eu subestimei eles!", Fala com uma feição mais descontraída.

Em poucos minutos, Yohji e Ken chegaram ao hotel onde o playboy estava hospedado. Como não daria para cumprir a missão dele indo dormir em casa, o loiro alugou um quarto de hotel naquela cidade. Eles entraram e os olhos curiosos de Ken percorreram o ambiente.

" Tire a roupa.", A voz do loiro saiu autoritária.

" Como!", O.O Ken arregala os olhos com as palavras do outro.

" Preciso ver o ferimento.", Yohji diz meio impaciente, achando que o moreno devia ter levado uma pancada na cabeça.

" Ah sim, claro!", Disse, retirando a jaqueta Jean e a blusa preta que usava, que estava rasgada na verdade. Por que aquele loiro sempre precisava falar palavras com duplo sentido? Se bem que podia ser coisa só da mente dele! ¬¬

Yohji vê o ferimento na costela do jovem. Não era profundo, mas sabia que era incômodo. Levou as mãos com cuidado, limpando o local e vendo o moreno de olhos fechados e feição séria.

" Está doendo muito?", Perguntou, enquanto limpava o mais delicadamente possível.

" Não...", Disse em um tom baixo. Aqueles toques eram tão...

Yohji continuou sua tarefa, limpando o ferimento, sentindo o calor daquele corpo. Ken tinha um corpo muito bonito na verdade, com músculos firmes porém macios, os fios castanhos... Aquela carinha tão linda e... Os olhos castanhos esverdeados. Havia notado que dependendo da quantidade de luz que batia naqueles olhos, a cor deles pareciam mudar de castanho para verde. Era muito fascinante!

"O que eu estou pensando! Estou reparando em um... Rapaz!", Recriminava a si mesmo. Aquilo só podia ser cansaço do dia. É, era isso e nada mais. Terminou de limpar o ferimento e passou um remédio cicatrizante, passando uma faixa em seguida.

" Quer uma roupa minha emprestada?", Perguntou, virando-se para guardar a caixinha de primeiros socorros.

" Não, obrigado. Eu já vou indo!", Ele falou. Ainda podia sentir o calor daqueles dedos em sua costela. Não podia ficar ali!

" Quê! Não vai não! Você está ferido e vai descansar... Agora.", Falou autoritário.

" Tá...", Não queria muito ficar ali, mas... O modo como o outro falou, não deixava margem pra segunda opção.

No quarto havia duas camas de solteiro, uma ao lado da outra. O moreninho havia colocado uma calça larga de moletom do loiro para dormir e assim que bateu na cama adormeceu, ao contrário de seu companheiro de quarto e anfitrião.

Yohji não conseguia tirar os olhos do corpo do moreno, o que era ridículo! Estava... Estava... Estava se sentindo atraído por ele? Isso era inadmissível! Ele era Yohji Kudou, o grande conquistador e protetor das mulheres, não podia sentir isso por...

" Ah, maldita hora em que o trouxe para cá!", Fala, virando-se de costas para ele, porém sem conseguir dormir.

**OOO**

" Aahhhhh!", Um garoto de cabelos loiros e olhos azuis acorda de seu pesadelo sufocante. Sua respiração descompassada e seu corpo estavam todo suado.

" Esse sonho... De... Novo...", Ele fala com dificuldades, voltando a se deitar. Uma de suas mãos se encontrava no peito, com se assim pudesse impedir a dor existente em seu coração. Ele passa a mão pelos cabelos e se levanta. Ia tomar um banho. Olhou para o relógio na cabeceira da cama...

04:59 AM.

" Não adianta dormir mais.", Ele diz, caminhando até o armário e pegando uma toalha.

Foi para o banheiro e olhou a banheira. Não! Ia demorar tempo demais. Começou a tirar o pijama e ligou o chuveiro, entrando debaixo daquela água morna, deixando-a escorrer por seu corpo. Escorou a cabeça no azulejo e ficou lá parado...

Começou então a lavar o corpo, passando as mãos delicadamente por cada parte. Após se ensaboar, ele abre mais a água do chuveiro e enxágua o corpo, tudo bem lentamente. Não tinha por quê ter pressa! Terminando de se lavar, Omi sai do banheiro, enxugando o corpo. Olha para o comutador a acaba ligando o mesmo. Veste apenas uma bermuda larga e se senta em frente ao computador, entrando na net e indo a uma sala de bate-papo, que tinha como tema vampiros.

**OOO**

Estava quase amanhecendo. Não poderia permanecer nas ruas e não conhecia nada daquela cidade. Já caminhava há horas e estava cansado. Teve uma noite agitada e queria descansar. Fechou seus olhos, sentindo a presença de Crawford, sabendo em que direção seguir.

Olhou para os lados, vendo que não tinha ninguém na rua. Parou e concentrou-se mais, aumentando a energia, o que fazia seus cabelos esvoaçarem. Seu corpo se ergue e voando, ele voltou para casa, mesmo não desejando entrar na mansão onde estava Schuldich, mas não tinha muita opção. Teria que suportá-lo!

Ele entra na casa e vai em direção a seu quarto, ao lado do de... Schuldich. O jovem japonês suspira e não consegue evitar lembrar daquele olhar em chamas, do desejo que via neles, dos toques loucos e prazerosos que lhe eram presenteados.

Vai em direção à porta de seu quarto e entra, trancando-a e se dirigindo à cama. Parou a centímetros dela, olhando para si mesmo, decidindo tomar um banho. Lavou seu corpo com calma, apesar do cansaço, enxugando-se rapidamente e vestindo apenas uma calça preta de seda larguinha, sem nada por baixo.

_" Está chegando o tempo de caminhar além do crepúsculo e despertar aquele que se encontra no sono 'eterno'!"_

Nagi se lembra das palavras de Crawford. Em breve ele não mais precisaria se preocupar com nada, não se sentiria mais da mesma forma, seria mais poderoso e... Livre! Iria além do crepúsculo e quem sabe lá não encontrasse o que tanto procurava? Os azuis profundos vão se fechando e o jovem garoto cai em um sono profundo, seu corpo totalmente relaxado. Não havia se coberto com nada.

Das sombras, Nagi era observado sem se dar conta, tamanho o seu cansaço. Olhos azuis passeavam sobre o corpo indefeso, fitando a pele alva das costas descobertas... As nádegas durinhas... Podia ver cada curva delas devido ao tecido da calça ser tão fino. Ele era tão... Tentador!

"_... O vampiro milenar emergindo do mundo das sombras... Gritos de dor... Súplicas sem fim... Poder sem limites... Um anjo de cabelos acinzentados que perdeu suas asas... O prazer que um jovem sentia... Seu sangue escorrendo... Um grito de êxtase e de dor... O despertar.."_

O despertar... Foi isso que Crawford viu. Foi isso que ele captou na mente de seu líder. Gritos de dor, súplicas, poder sem limites... Ainda fitava aquela criatura bela... Tão aparentemente frágil, mas ao mesmo tempo tão poderosa... Poder...

Seus olhos se estreitam. Nagi era importante... Importante para o ritual, mas... Será que o mesmo se limitava apenas ao que lhe foi dito? Seus pensamentos confusos, tão contraditórios desapareceram quando o jovem deitado na cama se mexeu, dando um suspiro profundo, fazendo seu observador deleitar-se com a imagem.

Caminhou para mais perto, sentando-se na cama ao lado dele. Fazia o contorno das costas dele com a mão direita, sem no entanto tocá-lo. Acabou acariciando de leve os fios cor de chocolate, vendo o garoto se remexer na cama, ajeitando-se.

" Nagi...", Sua voz sai rouca e necessitada, enquanto olhava com desejo aquela face e corpo adormecidos. Não podia ficar assim!

Continua...

**OOO**

Olá! Aqui estou eu com um fic de Weiss e... Vampiros! Sim, essa é minha obsessão atual! Rsrsrsrs... Bom, eu comecei a criar essa fic há algum tempo, ano passado na verdade, após um surto em ler fics de Weiss. Fui pensando nos detalhes e contando todas as minhas idéias para Mey Lyen, que se tornou minha queria co-autora!

Esta é a segunda fic Weiss que eu escrevo, a primeira foi Delírios (mas ela ainda não foi betada) e já tenho outras em mente também! Acho que estou me viciando nessa série... ¬¬ Ou melhor, já me viciei! '

Dedico essa fic a **Mey Lyen**, que sempre me suporta na net, pelo MSN ou Yahoo Messenger e que agora está me ajudando nesta fic! Muito obrigada, maninha! Só você pra ficar ouvindo todas as minhas idéias loucas. Rsrsrsrsrs...

Nesse capítulo eu usei a tradução da música "Slept so Long". '' Eu adoro essa música, é a minha preferida da trilha sonora do filme Rainha dos Condenados.

Agradeço a todos os que leram essa fic. Peço que me mandem comentários, caso contrário, não saberei se estou agradando ou se está tudo uma porcaria! Por isso... COMENTEM!

Agradecimento especial a **Dark Dite**, meu lindo beta oficial!

17 de Fevereiro de 2005.

05:23

Yume Vy


	2. Menino de Olhos Azuis

**Crepúsculo**

**Capítulo 02 – Menino de Olhos Azuis...**

Caminhou para mais perto, sentando-se na cama ao lado de Nagi. Fazia o contorno das costas dele com a mão direita, sentindo o calor daquele corpo, sem no entanto tocá-lo. Acabou acariciando de leve os fios cor de chocolate, vendo o garoto se remexer, ajeitando-se.

" Nagi...", Sua voz sai rouca e necessitada, enquanto olhava com desejo aquela face e corpo adormecidos. Não podia ficar assim!

Demorou tanto tempo para poder descobrir, mas agora sabia muito bem o que queria e porque queria. Não desistiria tão facilmente. Precisava fazer aquela criança entender de uma vez por todas! Mesmo que demorasse um tempo...

Viu Nagi se mexer e não resistiu. Tocou de leve nas costas brancas, passando a ponta dos dedos pela linha da coluna sentindo como era macia, subindo lentamente, sentindo o calor daquele corpo tão belo e aparentemente frágil.

" Humm...", Nagi gemeu baixinho quando os lábios de Schul tocaram sua nuca.

O anjo da noite alemão beijava suavemente a nuca de Nagi, aspirando o perfume doce do mesmo, enquanto seus dedos continuavam a acariciar as costas da jovem cria da escuridão, descendo as mãos, chegando as nádegas durinhas, apertando-as levemente.

" Hummmm...", Geme mais alto, se remexendo mais, umedecendo os lábios.

" ...!", Os olhos azul-céu se abrem e um pequeno sorriso se forma nos lábios de Schul ao ver como o sono de Nagi era profundo. Sabia que ele estava cansado e quem sabe...

Um sorriso malicioso se formou nos lábios de Schuldich, que se levanta. Com delicadeza, abre as pernas do jovem que ainda estava deitado de bruços. Ficou olhando se ele ia acordar e então se aconchega entre elas, sentindo-se elétrico. Morde o lábio inferior apenas por pensar no que faria... E no que sentiria.

Suas longas unhas vão rasgando o fino tecido que o impedia de ver aquelas nádegas branquinhas. Deixa o mesmo em pedacinhos e então vislumbra aquela pele alva e macia, passando a língua nos lábios. Ergue o olhar, vendo que Nagi ainda dormia profundamente. Umedece os lábios e então lambe as nádegas macias, sentindo o garoto se remexer.

Passa a distribuir beijos e leves chupadas sobre a pele branca e então dá uns chupões, vendo-a ficar avermelhada. Sentia-se elétrico com a possibilidade de Nagi acordar a qualquer momento, na verdade, estava louco para isso acontecer.

Abre mais um pouco as pernas dele e separa as nádegas, passando a língua no local, sentindo como ali estava quente. Começa a lamber toda a região e com delicadeza, passa a forçar a entrada de Nagi, que se remexia mais a cada investida que dava com a língua.

" Humm...", Os sentidos de Nagi estavam despertando, enquanto aquela língua sagaz fazia movimentos mais fortes.

Schul leva a mão aos testículos de Nagi, acariciando-os lentamente. Forçava o canal apertado com a língua, fazendo a mesma entrar alguns centímetros, passando a fazer movimentos de vai-e-vem. Notou que o corpo de Nagi despertava com suas carícias e isso apenas o estimulava mais.

" Humm...", Nagi geme novamente e abre os olhos.

Estava atordoado. Sentiu novamente aquela língua adentrando em si e ficou chocado. O que estava acontecendo? Onde estava? Quem estava fazendo isso com seu corpo? Tentou se mover, mas mãos fortes o manteve no lugar. Focalizou seus sentidos e...

" Schul, tira as mãos de mim!", Falou furioso, sentindo o vai-e-vem da língua quente do ruivo aumentar.

_"Quero apenas provar você, Nagi!"_, O ruivo diz na mente de Nagi.

" Pare com isso!", Falou. Sua respiração um pouco alterada.

_"Por quê? Seu corpo precisa de alívio."_, Disse maliciosamente.

" Meu corpo não precisa de na... Aahhhh...", Não conseguiu evitar o gemido ao sentir aquela língua entrar um pouco mais fundo e Schul acariciar mais fortemente seus testículos.

Schuldich continuou o que fazia, sem se importar com os xingamentos entrecortados de Nagi. Sabia que o corpo do garoto estava mais que atiçado e não pararia de forma alguma. Sentia a textura aveludada do canal apertado de Nagi e já imaginava como seria estar deslizando para dentro dele, arrepiando-se com o pensamento.

" Aahhh... Schul... Já disse... Para... Parar...", Falava, sentindo seu corpo ficar mais quente. Queria mandá-lo longe, mas estava cansado e parecia ter perdido todas as forças que ainda possuía enquanto sentia aquela língua acariciando-o por dentro.

Schul pára o que fazia e vira Nagi rapidamente para si, olhando dentro dos olhos azuis. Antes de o prodígio pensar em falar alguma coisa ou esboçar uma reação contrária a sua presença, abre as pernas dele novamente e se coloca entre elas, abocanhando aquela ereção em seguida, sugando-a avidamente.

" Aaaahhhhh...", Nagi geme alto e segura com força nos cabelos cor de fogo.

Schul sugava com avidez, segurando com firmeza a cintura de Nagi para o mesmo não tentar fugir. Voltou a acariciar os testículos em movimentos circulares, apertando-os e então dirigindo os dedos novamente para a entrada do garoto e penetrando-o.

" Aahhh... Pa-ra... Humm...", Nagi diz puxando com força os cabelos do ruivo, mas este não parecia se importar.

Continuou sugando e então toca com os dedos a próstata de Nagi, ouvindo um gemido mais longo, fazendo de novo. Sentiu o corpo menor se arrepiar completamente e aumentou o ritmo que movia os dedos e o sugava. Sentia a eletricidade passar por seu corpo cada vez mais forte, enquanto escutava aqueles gemidos que lhe trazia doces lembranças.

" Humm... Aahhh... Não... Para... Eu não que... Quero... Aahhh...", Nagi tentava parar o ruivo. Sua mente não queria aquilo, mas seu corpo ansiava por mais toques, por mais contato e velocidade...

Schul vibrava internamente. Ainda não acreditava que, finalmente, depois de tanto tempo ele... Fechou os olhos por um segundo para depois abri-los e fitar Nagi, vendo um misto de revolta e prazer estampado naquele rosto. Como adorava ver aquela face expressando tais sentimentos e principalmente...

" Aahhh... Não... Aaahhhhhhh...", Nagi gemeu mais alto, ao sentir os dedos de Schul tocando seguidamente sua próstata. Seu corpo inteiro estava em chamas e arrepios se espalhavam cada vez mais rápidos.

_"Pare de se segurar..."_, Disse safadamente na mente do garoto, aumentando o ritmo, ansioso para sentir o sabor daquela bela criança.

" Aahhh... Cretino! Me... Humm... Solta... Aahhhh...", Nagi diz, segurando com firmeza naqueles cabelos e arranhando o ombro do ruivo, até este sangrar.

_"Goza na minha boca, Nagi!"_, Schul diz mentalmente em um sussurro sensual.

" Não... Hum... Aaaahhhhhh...", Não pôde impedir seu corpo.

Em questão de segundos, sua mente foi entorpecida por um prazer avassalador. Seu corpo tremulou e espasmos se espalharam de seu membro, se alastrando por todas as partes até chegar a ponta dos dedos e inevitavelmente, despejou seu sêmen na boca de Schuldich.

Schul engoliu cada gota de sêmen expelida, se deliciando com o sabor único que Nagi tinha. Fechou os olhos para se concentrar naquele gosto e então os abriu, fitando um ofegante filho da noite, que estava com seu corpo todo relaxado, devido as fortes sensações do orgasmo.

"Seu... Seu maldito!", Nagi pensou, sabendo que Schul lia a sua mente.

" Humm...", Levantou-se e se aproximou, fitando aqueles olhos profundos.

" Vai me pagar, seu maldi...", Não pôde terminar de falar, pois teve seus lábios tomados em um beijo sensual e profundo.

Schul deliciava-se sentindo o calor do corpo menor abaixo dele. Isso seria apenas o começo... Iria mostrar aquele pequeno garoto abandonado que não teria outra opção a não ser se entregar a ele. Nagi era dele, pertencia a ele! Faria o garoto perceber isso ou melhor...

" Durma bem, filho da noite!", Disse, dando uma última lambida nos lábios avermelhados de Nagi e desaparecendo do quarto em seguida, não dando tempo para o garoto responder.

Nagi ainda respirava ofegante. O que foi tudo aquilo? Não estava entendendo nada. O que Schuldich queria de verdade? Tê-lo para si? Possuir seu corpo? Mas se era isso, por que foi embora sem concluir o ato? Fechou os olhos, perdido em perguntas sem respostas.

" Schuldich maldito!", Falou irritado.

Iria fazê-lo se arrepender por tê-lo obrigado daquela maneira. Todo o seu poder voltaria em breve e seu corpo se acostumaria com o novo tempo em que vivia e quanto o vampiro milenar acordasse, não mais precisaria se preocupar com aquele maldito ruivo.

Seus olhos foram ficando pesados. Estranhamente sentia-se muito cansado. Queria se levantar e esmagar aquele alemão maldito, mas parecia estar sem forças para tal coisa. Nagi olha a porta, trancando-a com o poder de sua mente e praguejando por ter esquecido de fazer isso quando chegou da rua. Ajeitou-se na cama, não se preocupando em vestir outra roupa.

"Vou fazer você pagar...", Com tais pensamentos, Nagi se cobre e adormece.

**OOO**

O ruivo caminhava pelo longo corredor em passos calmos. Um sorriso enigmático estava desenhado em seus lábios. Foi em direção ao próprio quarto, pois já era hora de descansar um pouco. Leva os dedos aos lábios, sorrindo maliciosamente.

"O gosto de Nagi é... Indescritível!", Pensou, continuando seu caminho.

Parou por uns minutos, virando-se e olhando a porta do quarto no fim do corredor. Em breve ele sentiria outra coisa... Estaria dentro do corpo do garoto e se deleitaria com aquilo que apenas Nagi podia lhe proporcionar. Enquanto ainda observava a porta do quarto do garoto, sabendo que o mesmo havia caído em um sono profundo, a fim de repor suas energias e se adaptar a tudo a sua volta, Schuldich vê outra porta se abrindo.

Olhando diretamente em seus olhos estava Crawford. A feição do americano não era das melhores. Tentou ler a mente daquele homem, mas a ira do mesmo era tão grande que quase fez com que ficasse com dor de cabeça.

" É melhor você parar... Schuldich.", Diz com a voz cortantemente fria.

" Parar com o quê, Brad?", Perguntou cínico.

Em um movimento rápido, o moreno empurra o ruivo contra a parede. Sus lábios quase se encostavam aos de Schul, que mostrava uma pequena fagulha de surpresa devido a seu movimento rápido. Seus olhos azuis mais escuros o fitavam de maneira intensa e mortal.

" Se pensar em me atrapalhar... Você morre.", Disse. Seus lábios a centímetros de tocar nos de Schuldich.

" E quem está pensando em atrapalhar algo... Brad?", Sorriu malicioso.

" Pare de perturbar Nagi.", Falou, sua longa unha arranhando o peito do ruivo, fazendo o sangue escorrer. Seus olhos mostrando que não estava brincando.

" Quer ele pra você?", Estreitou os olhos, enquanto sentia o hálito quente de Crawford tocando seus lábios.

" Está avisado. Não hesitarei em matá-lo. Espero que estejamos entendidos.", Disse, soltando o ruivo e voltando ao quarto.

Não podia permitir que Nagi 'saísse da linha' por causa de Schuldich. Ele era importante demais para permitir que tal coisa acontecesse. Estava quase tudo preparado, por isso manteria tudo sobre controle. Não podia perder aquela oportunidade única.

"E por que Nagi é tão importante, Crawford?", Schul perguntou-se em pensamento.

A ferida em seu peito foi cicatrizando. Desencostou-se da parede e foi para o próprio quarto. Cada vez mais achava que tinha algo que não lhe foi contado sobre ir... Além do crepúsculo. Teria que investigar isso... E bem rápido.

"Se acha que eu não vou descobrir... Está muito enganado, Brad.", Entrou no quarto.

Caminhou até a cama e se jogou nela. Estava quase amanhecendo e seria melhor dormir... Repor as forças para a nova noite que se seguiria, onde não mais precisaria dormir sozinho... Onde teria o corpo de Nagi junto ao seu... Para sempre.

"Nagi é meu! E... Você nem ninguém vai tirá-lo das minhas mãos."

**OOO**

Omi olha para a tela do comutador. Viu que não conseguiria mais dormir e entrou na net, vendo se achava algo interessante em uma sala de bate-papo, que tinha como tema 'vampiros'. Os anjos da noite tinham a mania de entrar em salas como aquela e falarem como vampiros mesmo, atraindo mais curiosos para suas garras.

Omi era um caçador, mesmo ainda não tendo uma autorização legal do centro de treinamento do qual fazia parte. O centro de treinamento tinha como fachada um colégio... O Colégio Kritiker, o mais conceituado do país. O público não tinha noção do que se passava lá dentro de verdade. Nem todos os alunos sabiam, apenas os devidamente escolhidos é que tinham tal informação. No subsolo, eles eram treinados e o local era protegido, de forma que nenhum vampiro poderia entrar lá.

Os azuis de Omi percorriam a tela, lendo todas as mensagens, que não eram nada convincentes. Sempre foi um expert em achar os vampiros reais em salas como esta, mas agora não via nada de útil... Pelo visto estava sem sorte.

" Que porcaria!", Reclamou, digitando uma mensagem sob o nick 'Anjo'.

_Anjo diz: Como vocês acham que se mata um vampiro?_

_Doidinho: Vampiros morrem quando entram em igrejas e a Cruz os destroem também._

_Senhor das Trevas: Estaca no coração. Wahahahahahahaha..._

_Sombra diz: A melhor forma de matar um vampiro, é arrancando o coração ou a cabeça._

Os grandes azuis de Omi piscam algumas vezes, quando lê a mensagem escrita por 'Sombra'. Era uma resposta significativa. Quem poderia estar falando aquilo? Todos diziam apenas abobrinhas, mas aquela resposta estava certa. Seria um caçador ou um vampiro que se achava o tal?

_Anjo diz: Oh! É mesmo? E o que mais? Pode me ajudar com algumas dicas? É um caçador?_

_Sombra diz: Podem andar durante o dia contando que esteja ao amanhecer ou entardecer. É preciso que o vampiro tenha, no mínimo, cinco décadas para poder fazer isso e... Qual o seu interesse nisso?_

_Anjo diz: Sou um caçador e não tenho paciência pra esperar completar dezoito anos pra ter permissão para caçar! Eu caço desde os quinze escondido! Travesso Rsrsrs..._

Omi estava feliz enquanto digitava e lia as mensagens no misterioso 'Sombra'. Pelo visto ele era mesmo um caçador e experiente, o que era melhor! Esperava ansioso pela resposta. Não mais se lembrava do sonho angustiante que tivera. Seus sentidos estavam todos concentrados na tela do computador.

Em alguma parte da cidade, um jovem se surpreendia com as mensagens lidas. Era muito arriscado se caçar com a idade que aquele jovem começou e ainda escondido! Isso era... Ele podia morrer ou precisar de ajuda e saindo escondido não a teria. Estava intrigado. Queria saber se o jovem falava a verdade.

"Será realmente um caçador?", Perguntava-se em pensamento.

_Sombra diz: Por que os caça desde tão cedo?_

Omi leu a pergunta. Por que? Bem... Por que... Não tinha uma resposta exata. Nunca foi atacado por vampiros, nem sua família adotiva. Descobriu sobre eles por acidente e passou a detestá-los assim que os viu. Não tinha um real motivo... Na verdade, nunca pensou profundamente nesse assunto. Mas ainda assim, tinha uma resposta decente para a pergunta.

_Anjo diz: Porque são traiçoeiros, sempre atacam na escuridão explorando os pontos fracos das pessoas, fingem, se escondem, não se importam com nada nem ninguém._

Não tinha como negar. No geral, todos eram como o jovem descreveu. Atraíam suas vítimas pelos seus pontos fracos, seduzindo, se divertindo com seus corpos e mentes, se alimentando delas até as matarem, não sentindo nenhum remorso por fazerem tal coisa.

_Sombra diz: Existem os que lutam contra sua própria raça. Já ouviu falar?_

_Anjo diz: Não os conheço. Nunca soube deles, mas acho que seria interessante conhecer um, apesar de ainda achar que poderia ser traído. Ei... Podemos conversar em particular?_

Os dois passam a conversar sozinhos e o caçador misterioso lê a mensagem de alívio do 'Anjo', que comenta que não agüentava mais ler as baboseiras escritas pelos outros. Olha a tela com uma feição levemente divertida. Aquele rapaz era realmente interessante.

_Sombra diz: Bem... Você nunca vai saber se um vampiro te trairia ou não. Até mesmo os humanos traem._

_Anjo diz: Humanos... Tem razão! Eles também são assim, mas não traem para se alimentar._

_Sombra diz: Nem todos são assim na forma que usam para se alimentar, mas concordo com você que os que matam os humanos como se não fossem nada, devem ser eliminados!_

_Anjo diz: Então há vampiros que não se alimentam de humanos, matando-os?_

_Sombra diz: Claro que existem. Atualmente há a possibilidade de se encontrar sangue facilmente sem precisar matar. Não é muito comum achar vampiros assim, mas quando se é caçador, você acaba por descobrir coisas interessantes!_

_Anjos diz: O.O Isso é muito interessante. Caça há muito tempo?_

_Sombra diz: A mais tempo do que pode imaginar!_

Achava o garoto direto e estava gostando disso. Os violetas estavam fixos na tela. Sabia que o jovem não estava mentindo e... Era muito improvável que se tratasse de outro vampiro. Ficou a imaginar como poderia ser aquele 'anjo' tão interessante.

_Anjo diz: Qual o seu nome de caçador?_

_Sombra diz: Ran._

Não estava contando uma mentira. Realmente seu nome era Ran, quando ainda era humano e caçava vampiros, o que foi há séculos. Atualmente usava uma nova identidade, mas não era necessário nem sábio revelá-la ao jovem.

_Anjo diz: O meu é Bombay. Olha... Eu vou ter que ir agora. Tenho que arrumar umas coisas aqui antes de ir pro colégio. Posso te adicionar? Entra sempre nesse horário?_

_Sombra diz: Pode sim, Bombay. Eu entro sempre um pouco antes do amanhecer._

_Anjos diz: Estarei ansioso pra conversar com você novamente. Até mais!_

Acabou por se despedir do jovem. Seus olhos brilhavam de forma enigmática. Não havia achado vestígios de vampiros no bate-papo centralizado nas pessoas naquela cidade, mas encontrou um interessante 'caçador'.

" Caçar sem autorização... Essa é boa!", Falava, ainda achando imprudente o que o jovem fazia. Mas teria tempo pra ter impressões melhores a respeito dele. Quem sabe não o encontrava em uma de suas caçadas?

O sol já estava nascendo e Aya se levanta da cadeira, retirando a roupa que vestia. Deitou-se nu na cama, cobrindo-se com um lençol fino. Sabia que os Schwarz estavam próximos ou naquela cidade e iria encontrá-los, principalmente um vampiro que despertou á poucos anos e que trouxe a desgraça para sua vida.

**OOO **

Duas íris castanho-esverdeadas se abrem, fitando o homem deitado na cama ao lado. Ficou observando as costas nuas, os cabelos levemente encaracolados nas pontas, a pele branca e a respiração suave.

"Por que deixei ele me trazer pra cá? Isso é ridículo! Ele é um caçador e...", Fechou os olhos por um instante. Foi muita imprudência de sua parte ficar dormindo no mesmo quarto que aquele caçador de nome... Yohji.

Levantou-se sem fazer barulho algum e tirou a roupa. Não tirava os olhos do loiro, com medo que este acordasse e o visse. Colocou a calça que pegou emprestada de Yohji em cima da cama e vestiu a mesma roupa da noite passada.

Pegou papel e caneta e deixou um recado para o outro caçador, agradecendo pela ajuda. Colocou o bilhete em cima da cama e junto dele, uma quantidade em dinheiro, para ajudar nas despejas da hospedagem.

Caminhou até a janela, vendo que o sol estava começando a nascer. Voltou seu olhar para o loiro, que continuava dormindo tranqüilamente e sorriu. Virou-se para a janela, abrindo-a e saltou do décimo andar, caindo suavemente no chão.

Olhou para cima mais uma vez e se colocou a correr. Queria chegar logo em casa para poder descansar melhor e se alimentar. Nunca conseguia dormir bem em uma cama que não fosse a dele. Foi caminhando e pensando no motivo de ter se deixado levar por... Yohji.

**OOO**

Em uma sala escura, uma mulher de cabelos vermelhos espera ser contatada por seu chefe. Estava um pouco irritada por ter sido acordada tão cedo, mas não podia fazer nada. Sua presença ali era necessária, por mais que não estivesse gostando disso.

O telão acende e nele, a jovem pôde ver a sombra de seu chefe e dono do 'Colégio' Kritiker. Estava ansiosa para que ele dissesse logo o que queria para poder passar a informação para Yohji Kudou e também, para voltar a sua aconchegante cama.

" Manx, passou a informação para Balinese?", Perguntou em tom sério.

" Sim, ele sabe que deve ficar de olho em Omi.", Diz seriamente. Nunca compreendeu muito esse modo superprotetor de Pérsia, mas preferiu ficar calada.

" Um grupo de vampiros pretende fazer um ritual, por isso, peça para ele redobrar a vigília. Eles querem... Adolescentes.", Falou. Não podia deixar que descobrissem a verdade.

" Um ritual?", Ela pergunta curiosa.

" Sim. Um ritual para despertar um vampiro milenar.", Explicou calmamente.

" Isso é grave. Vou ordenar para que os outros membros fiquem alertas.", Disse.

Se um vampiro milenar despertasse na era atual, traria muitos problemas para eles. Manx sabia que existiam apenas três vampiros milenares. Todos estavam adormecidos há séculos e pelo que investigou, apenas um deles parecia ter despertado, mas por motivos desconhecidos, nunca se mostrou ao mundo ou mesmo a outros da mesma espécie. O que era deveras intrigante. Isso se realmente fosse verdadeiro tal boato.

" Esse ritual serve para libertar o vampiro selado divinamente.", Falou em tom baixo, demonstrando certa preocupação na voz.

" Divinamente?", No mesmo instante, Manx se lembrou de uma lenda.

De acordo com uma antiga lenda, havia um poderoso anjo das trevas sanguinário, que poderia até mesmo ser o originador da raça vampírica. Este poderoso senhor das trevas lutou bravamente contra dois 'mensageiros' e derrotou um deles, se tornando mais forte, mas foi selado pelo outro, caindo em um sono profundo e eterno.

"Mas isso é bobagem!", Pensou. Nunca acreditou nisso. Era apenas fantasia criada por algum vampiro que queria impor medo a outros.

" Sim, eles querem libertá-lo e para isso, precisa do sangue de... 'Seres especiais'.", Lembrou-se disso e começou a ficar nervoso.

" Então temos que achar esses seres antes e eliminá-los.", Concluiu.

Se esses seres morressem, o vampiro jamais despertaria e não haveria mais problemas, apesar de que não acreditava muito nisso. Talvez a lenda tivesse certo fundamento, sobre o modo de libertar o vampiro, mas só. Não acreditava muito nessa de 'selado divinamente'.

" Ninguém vai matá-lo.", Disse com um tom de voz que expressava ódio.

" Senhor Pérsia?", Não entendeu a raiva repentina na voz do outro.

" O idiota não sabe do Weiss Kreuz.", Disse mais para si mesmo.

" O que?", Não havia escutado direito. O que Pérsia havia dito? Weiss o quê?

" Nada. Peça alerta máximo a todos.", Falou, encerrando a ligação.

Manx ficou parada, olhando a tela em branco. Não tinha entendido nada do que se passou ali. Pérsia parecia saber muito mais do que estava dizendo. Da maneira com que falou, parecia que a lenda do vampiro selado divinamente era real e... Por que ele não quer que 'os seres' que pareciam ser capaz de libertar esse monstro não fossem mortos?

"Será que Pérsia sabe quem são?", Perguntou-se em pensamento.

**OOO **

Em uma sala escura, um homem vestido elegantemente batia as unhas na mesa, irritado. Sabia muito bem que o grupo de vampiros que serviam ao temível vampiro Takatori, estava agindo. Schwarz... O grupo liderado pelo vampiro americano Brad Crawford.

"Eles estão avançados em seus planos. Malditos!", Pensava irritado.

Levantou-se, caminhando até um barzinho, pegando uma taça de vinho, começando a sorver o líquido lentamente. Fechou os olhos, lembrando-se daquele que tanto queria esconder. Nem mesmo sabia porque tinha feito aquilo, mas não podia evitar.

"Ele era tão lindo! Não podia continuar daquela forma!", Pensou, abrindo os olhos e se sentando na confortável poltrona próximo à mesa.

Não queria vê-lo morrer. Aquela linda criatura havia feito com que descobrisse que não era como os outros. Que tinha um... Coração. O retirou das trevas onde se encontrava. Por isso não queria vê-lo morrer. Não queria mesmo. Ele lhe lembrava...

" Tive que usar o Weiss Kreuz. Era a única forma de... Escondê-lo!", Falou sério.

Na verdade, nem tudo saiu como havia planejado. Queria que ele acordasse quando usou a Weiss Kreuz, mas não foi isso que ocorreu. Uma grande mudança foi começada e em seus braços caiu a mais singela das criaturas.

" Eu nunca vou... Te deixar morrer!", Falou, deixando o copo sobre a mesa e caminhando para o quarto. Apesar dos problemas, a Weiss estava próximo a ele e o esconderia até que fosse necessário usá-la novamente.

**OOO **

10:35 AM.

Um forte vento balançava as cortinas da janela, percorrendo todo o ambiente e acariciando um corpo definido e musculoso. O jovem de pele alva se vira na cama, remexendo-se dengosamente e cobrindo os olhos devido à claridade.

" Que merda de luz!", Falou com a voz rouca.

Abriu os olhos, piscando algumas vezes, vendo então a janela aberta. Achou estranho, pois tinha certeza que havia mantido a mesma fechada. Sentou-se e ficou parado por um longo tempo, tentando se lembrar do que houve na noite anterior.

De repente, as lembranças do jovem de olhos castanho-esverdeados e corpo moreno perfeito lhe vieram a mente, fazendo com que virasse para a cama ao lado, a fim de ver aquele encontrou na noite anterior.

" O que?", Se levantou rapidamente ao ver a cama vazia.

Indo até ela, Yohji vê um bilhete, bem como um pouco de dinheiro. Ergue uma sobrancelha, intrigado. Era para o rapaz chamado Ken Hidaka estar ali, naquela cama, dormindo e se recuperando dos ferimentos. Por que ele não estava ali? Pega o bilhete e o abre.

_Bom dia!_

_Desculpe a maneira com a qual saí, senhor Kudou..._

_Mas realmente não podia ficar._

_Agradeço profundamente a forma como cuidou de mim._

_Nos vemos pela noite,_

_Ken Hidaka._

_PS: Deixei um dinheiro para ajudar nas despesas da hospedagem._

"Filho da mãe!", Yohji não conseguiu se impedir de pensar.

Como aquele mal agradecido podia simplesmente ir embora sem ao menos se despedir decentemente dele? Aquilo foi muita falta de consideração com alguém tão legal como ele. O tal Ken não podia ter agido assim. Olhou para o dinheiro irritado. Quem disse que queria ou que precisasse de dinheiro? Ele tinha o suficiente! Recebia muito pelos seus serviços. Pegou as notas nas mãos e as amassou com raiva.

" Ken maldito!", Falou e então parou de repente.

Por que estava tão irritado? Nem conhecia o rapaz. Aliás, o conheceu na noite anterior enquanto caçava e... Será que ele estava bem? Afinal, tinha se ferido e os ferimentos, apesar de não serem profundos, eram...

"O que eu estou pensando?", Se perguntou.

Na verdade, não sabia porque simplesmente o trouxe junto. Já cansou de encontrar outros caçadores pela noite e nunca se preocupou com nenhum... Então por que com Ken Hidaka ele... Balançou a cabeça algumas vezes. Devia estar muito cansado pra ter feito aquilo.

" Devia ter mandado o cara pra um hospital e não tê-lo trazido aqui.", Falou, enquanto retirava a calça para tomar um banho e partir.

Foi caminhando em direção ao banheiro, ainda intrigado com a própria conduta. Ao ver aquele moreno ferido, simplesmente o tomou em um impulso e quis cuidar dos ferimentos dele, o que era ilógico. Se pelo menos fosse uma caçadora... Ele teria um motivo real.

"Hum... Acho que hoje à noite vou passar em alguma boate para me distrair!", Pensou com um sorriso nos lábios.

Era isso mesmo que faria. Iria em uma boate se divertir e escolher uma garota bem gostosa para passar a noite. Sorriu mais abertamente, imaginando como ela poderia ser... Pele morena... Olhos verdes... Lábios carnudos e voz sensual, corpo definido e...

"Como será que aquele caçador saiu se eu escondi a chave?", A pergunta veio sem mais nem menos na mente do loiro.

Olhou em direção a janela e ficou fitando-a. Não! Ken não podia pular a janela. Era loucura da cabeça dele e... Por que estava pensando naquele rapaz moreno de novo? Aquilo já estava ficando repetitivo e começou a detestar isso.

"E pensar que eu custei a dormir...", Estreitou os olhos ficando mais irritado.

Não estava acreditando que estava se sentindo tão estranho só por causa de um outro rapaz. Realmente devia ter batido forte com a cabeça quando enfrentou aquele grupo de vampiros ou... Por que estava estressado.

" É! É isso mesmo!", Falou para si mesmo.

" Tô tão estressado que trouxe outro caçador pra dormir aqui comigo.", Balançou a cabeça, só agora pensando como aquilo foi arriscado. Afinal, o rapaz apesar de caçador, podia ser mercenário, ladrão ou sabe-se lá o quê.

" Espero não vê-lo de novo.", Falou, indo para o banheiro.

" Tenho que falar com a Manx dessa mania dos sanguessugas de pegar garotinhos.", Disse. Era muito estranho isso e além de tudo, queria saber mais sobre o tal ritual que ela havia falado.

" Hum... Por que será que o Pérsia não manda outro caçador pra me ajudar a vigiar aquele moleque? Eu tenho mais coisas pra fazer do que ser babá!", Disse irritado, ao se lembrar da ruiva dizendo que era para ele ficar de olho em Tsukiyono.

Começa a tomar seu banho calmamente, deixando a água molhar seus cabelos levemente encaracolados nas pontas e escorrer por cada músculo, deixando-o mais relaxado. Começa a ensaboar o corpo devagar e então esfrega levemente a tatuagem de uma espada com asas que tinha no braço, sorrindo.

Adorava aquela tatuagem, mas na verdade nem se lembrava direito como foi fazê-la, mas a achava um máximo em seu braço. Continuou se lavando, com um sorriso divertido nos lábios ao se lembrar de como as garotas adoravam sua tatuagem e... Seu corpo.

**OOO**

O dia havia passado rapidamente, apesar de ter sido chato e cansativo. No colégio foi um tédio só. Levou bronca dos treinadores pelo fato de sair sozinho para caçar, mas não se importou. Ficou lá por um tempo, fazendo uma pesquisa para a Kritiker, esperando a mensagem de Yohji, que provavelmente esqueceu que devia estar ali e foi para uma boate.

"Droga! Não acredito que Yohji me esqueceu de novo. Sem ele aqui, é mais difícil sair pra caçar.", Omi pensava de braços cruzados, emburrado. Estava sentado, esperando o professor, que lhe traria uma informação para passar a Kudou.

Estava louco para sair dali e voltar pra casa. Queria ver se Ran estava na net para poderem conversar novamente. Ele parecia ser um caçador experiente e os dois podiam trocar algumas informações, o que seria ótimo para ele.

" Omi, você não vai embora?", Perguntou um rapaz de cabelos negros.

" Estou esperando ser liberado.", Disse, dando um suspiro.

" Ah! Ei, Omi! Me diz uma coisa...", Sentou-se ao lado dele, sorrindo.

" Pode perguntar, Shuji.", Falou, dando um sorriso ao ver o entusiasmo do outro.

" Como você consegue perceber tão rápido a presença de um vampiro?", Perguntou. Havia caçado junto a Omi uma vez e este detectou a presença de um vampiro que não havia feito barulho nenhum e nem mesmo o irmão mais velho de Shuji, Thiyu, havia notado.

" Não sei. Apenas sabia que ele estava lá.", Falou, lembrando-se do fato.

" Ah, me conta aí! Não é nenhum truque?", Perguntou, dando um soquinho em Omi.

" Já disse, eu não sei como!", Realmente não tinha noção de com fazia isso, mas...

" Senhor Tsukiyono!", Perguntou um homem mais velho.

" Sim?", Omi o olhou.

" Avise a Yohji Kudou que em breve será mandado a vocês um novo caçador. E nem pense em caçar sozinho de novo. Há um grupo de vampiros que está seqüestrando garotos com você.", Disse sério. Queria falar com Kudou, mas ele não atendia ao celular.

" Sim, senhor.", Falou, finalmente saindo da sala e sendo acompanhado por Shuji.

Foram caminhando para fora do colégio em silêncio. Omi possuía um brilho enigmático nos olhos. Mandou uma mensagem de celular para Yohji, perguntando quando ele iria chegar.

"_Chegarei amanhã à noite. Nem ouse sair pra caçar."_

"Amanhã à noite?", Sorriu ao ler a resposta.

" Ei, Omi. O que você vai fazer hoje à noite?", Shuji pergunta curioso.

" Hum... Vou entrar na net.", Disse, lembrando-se de Ran.

" Ah! Achei que você ia sair pra caçar...", Disse em tom desanimado.

" Talvez eu faça isso também.", Riu para o moreno.

" Eu sabia!", Shuji revirou os olhos divertidamente.

Omi riu da cara que Shuji fez e se despediu dele, indo realmente direto para casa. Não mentiu quando disse que entraria na net. Queria muito falar com o misterioso caçador de novo. Queria saber mais coisa sobre ele, onde morava, como caçava, entre outras coisas.

"Apesar de que seria impróprio ele me dizer onde mora. Afinal, poderia ser uma armadilha.", Pensa, caminhando tranqüilamente.

Em questão de minutos, Omi chega em casa e estaciona sua moto. Caminha com um sorriso nos lábios e entra, subindo direto para o quarto, ligando seu computador e entrando na internet. Viu que Ran não estava on-line e ficou a procurar qualquer coisa para fazer. Olhou várias páginas na internet que falavam de vampiros, até que abriu uma página que falava de filmes onde as estrelas eram esses seres da noite.

"Até entendo o fascínio dos seres humanos pela vida eterna, mas...", Às vezes achava aquilo tão ridículo.

Os humanos mostravam os vampiros como sendo uma coisa muito interessante. Transformavam a maneira deles de conseguir alimento em algo banal ou então romântico, misterioso e envolvente. Abriu um video, que se tratava de um clipe de uma das músicas de um filme chamado 'Rainha dos Condenados'.

Ergueu uma sobrancelha ao ver que o som da música era muito bom, apesar do significado das palavras serem... Intrigantes. No filme, uma das crias das trevas era um cantor que não escondia o que era, mas as pessoas não acreditavam que o homem pudesse mesmo ser um vampiro. As músicas falavam de morte...

"Até que as cenas são interessantes!", Pensou para a própria surpresa, enquanto via a cena em que a rainha dos vampiros mordia o peito alvo de um loiro dentro da banheira.

Ficou algumas horas ali, vendo comentários, lendo reportagens e esperando que Ran entrasse. Será que ele só entrava de madrugada antes do amanhecer? Perguntava-se, enquanto batia os dedos na mesa impacientemente.

" Ah! Chega! Eu entro de madrugada pra falar com ele!", Disse impaciente, saindo da internet e desligando o computador.

**OOO **

22:58 PM.

A noite estava levemente fria e a lua iluminava a escuridão com sua luz plácida e envolvente. Não estava com paciência de ficar em casa sem nada fazer e não poder conversar com ninguém interessante. Continuou seu caminho por aquele parque sombrio e pouco movimentado. Observava cada canto com cuidado. Sabia que parques como aquele, arborizados e grandes eram freqüentado por vampiros, que faziam vítimas ali, ou as levavam para lá, para concluir seu assassinato.

Parou e ficou quieto. Fechou os olhos e sentiu o vento frio passar por seu corpo. Ouvia as folhas das árvores caindo, sendo arrancadas pela corrente de ar mais forte. Seus olhos azuis se abrem, frios e cortantes. Em um rápido movimento, Bombay se vira, erguendo a besta e atirando, atingindo em cheio o coração de um homem que saltava em sua direção. Seus frios azuis se estreitaram e o ser se desintegra a sua frente, transformando-se em pó.

" Por que não aparecem logo? Se esconder não vai adiantar nada.", Falou em tom baixo. Não conseguia ver claramente, mas sabia que existiam três filhos da noite escondidos entre as árvores.

Os vampiros foram se aproximando cautelosamente. Ficaram surpresos pelo menino ter atingido o outro no ar, mas ele não poderia atingir todos ao mesmo tempo. Olharam-se à distância e fizeram um sinal. Sem pensar duas vezes, dois atacam de uma vez, para pegarem o menino rapidamente.

O jovem de olhos azuis, sem olhar para o lado ergue novamente a besta e atira, enquanto com a outra mão lança dardos na direção do outro vampiro. Sabia que em breve o terceiro, que ainda estava escondido, atacaria.

A flecha da besta atinge o cérebro do vampiro, fazendo-o ir ao chão, caindo e ficando inerte. Seu corpo foi se se desintegrando lentamente, virando pó, até que por fim, nada mais restava. O outro havia sido atingido na garganta e cambaleava, olhando-o espantado.

O jovem caçador se vira para o 'homem', que retira os dardos e antes que pudesse atirar de novo, o ataca. Sentia as garras da criatura passando perto de seu corpo, mas se desviava com maestria. Sabia que não podia com a força física daquele ser, mas ainda podia derrotá-lo.

A cria da escuridão se surpreendia a cada esquivada que o garoto dava. Era apenas um garoto... Um menino que parecia ter uns quinze anos. Como ele podia ser tão rápido assim? Como conseguiu detectá-los daquela forma?

"Por que? Por que ele... Não tem medo?", Se perguntou, enquanto observava aquelas duas orbes azuis. Não havia nenhum fio de medo nelas... Nada. Nenhum pouquinho.

Continuou seu ataque e o garoto ia se esquivando com maestria. Em um impulso, conseguiu se aproximar o suficiente e agarrá-lo pela gola da blusa, puxando-o para si e ao ver a besta caindo ao chão sorriu maliciosamente. Fitou aquele lindo garotinho, que brincava de caçar e que agora seria morto por ele... Seria seu alimento. Puxou-o mais de encontro a si, suas presas a mostra e então sentiu uma dor aguda no peito e olhou para baixo.

" Como...", Não pôde terminar de falar.

Em questão de segundos, o corpo do filho da noite foi se desfazendo. Em seu coração, havia uma das flechas da besta, só agora se dando conta que o garoto escondera uma e se livrou da arma de propósito.

O ser a frente dele se tornou pó em segundos, as cinzas eram o único vestígio da presença do que um dia foi um vampiro. Os olhos azuis observavam cautelosos ao redor. Sabia que havia mais um a espreita. Foi caminhando até a besta, pegando-a lentamente. O vampiro estava perto, mas... Havia algo mais que não conseguia definir. Uma outra presença. Olhava de um lado para o outro e começou a andar com passos firmes e decididos.

De repente, em questão de segundos, Omi sente tudo a sua volta rodar. Leva a mão à cabeça e então ele vê a imagem de um homem nas sombras... Observando-o predadoramente. Seus olhos se espantam ao ver aquele ser matando pessoas. Tudo ao seu redor foi se transformando em sangue. Ouvia gritos de dor e angustia... Pedidos de clemência sendo feitos...

"O... O que é isso?", A respiração de Omi estava acelerada e ele pisca os olhos várias vezes, mas as imagens não deixam sua mente.

Sabia que não estava dormindo. Estava acordado... Caçando. Acabara de matar dois vampiros, então como podia estar tendo um pesadelo acordado? Aquilo não tinha lógica... Ele estava delirando e...

"Ele está distraído. É a minha chance!", O predador diz, sorrindo maliciosamente e se aproximando furtivamente do jovem caçador.

Omi deixa a besta cair e leva a mão aos olhos. Aquilo devia ser uma ilusão... Um delírio. Não podia estar acontecendo. Sentia cheiro de sangue... Muito sangue. Abriu os olhos e viu suas próprias mãos cobertas de pelo líquido vermelho. Sua respiração se acelerou e sentiu uma forte tontura, caindo ajoelhado no chão.

"O que está... Acontecendo... Comigo?", Perguntou-se com dificuldade.

Duas esferas vermelhas se estreitam ao ver o jovem caindo. Seria sua chance. Não entendeu o que houve, mas isso não importava. Teria seu jantar e este seria o sangue de um adorável caçador. Começa o seu percurso até sua presa, quando alguém pára a frente dele.

" Quem é você?", Pergunta ao rapaz ruivo vestido com um sobretudo preto.

Duas orbes violetas assassinas o fitam mortalmente.

" Saia da frente!", Falou irritado e o ruivo nem se move.

Irritado com tal intromissão, o vampiro parte para o ataque. Teria um aperitivo antes do prato principal pelo visto. Sorriu maquiavelicamente e tenta rasgar a garganta do ruivo, que simplesmente se desvia e com um movimento ligeiro causa um corte no braço do 'homem'.

" Maldito!", Diz, só então vendo a espada na mão do ruivo.

Devia ser mais um maldito caçador, que veio ao socorro do garoto de cabelos loiros. No entanto, isso não mudaria o fato de que aquele menino morreria em suas mãos. Com fúria, atacou de novo o jovem de olhos violetas impassíveis e este continuava se esquivando.

Estreitou os olhos e decidiu que era hora de acabar com aquilo. Desviou do ataque do outro e atacou, fazendo um corte transversal, arrancando o braço do homem de olhos vermelhos, que grita de dor e se afasta.

" O que... O que é você?", Olhou para o ruivo, sem entender como um humano como ele podia fazer tais movimentos. Ele não era um caçador comum.

O ruivo se aproxima, mas pára ao ouvir um gemido de dor e olha sobre o ombro, vendo ajoelhado no chão um garoto, que respirava descompassadamente enquanto estava com a mão sobre o coração. Aquela era a vítima? Apenas um menininho?

"Típico!", Pensou, virando-se e fitando o vampiro.

" Eu vou te matar, caçador!", A criatura diz e em um movimento rápido, saca uma arma e atira, acertando a espada do ruivo, que a usou para se proteger.

Os violetas se estreitam ao ver a lâmina arranhada pela bala. Ergueu seu olhar fulminante para o homem mais alto, que veio correndo em sua direção e então salta para trás, rodando no ar e tocando com os pés em uma árvore, para logo em seguida saltar em direção ao infeliz vampiro.

" Shine!", Gritou com ódio.

Antes mesmo que o tolo homem pudesse dizer um 'ah', teve seu corpo cortado quatro vezes pela lâmina da espada do ruivo, que tocou o chão suavemente, vendo apenas a criatura se esvaindo em sangue, para logo depois se tornar somente cinzas.

Abyssinian movimenta a lâmina, retirando os vestígios de sangue de cima dela e vai caminhando pelo parque, passando pelo do corpo desfalecido do garoto, mas não olhando para ele. Apenas um idiota andava pela rua uma hora daquelas e ele não tinha nada a ver com isso. Não tinha nenhum motivo para ajudar aquele menino e também...

" Humm...", O ruivo parou ao ouvir um gemido angustiado.

Ficou parado por longos minutos, até ouvir aquele mesmo gemido aflito. Virou-se fitando o corpo imóvel do jovem. A lua saiu detrás da nuvem, iluminando o corpo daquela criança, fazendo com que pudesse perceber que a mesma parecia presa a algum tipo de pesadelo. Foi caminhando até o menino, podendo ver com mais clareza suas formas. Vestia um short preto colado ao corpo, uma blusa gelo de manga longa e um colete azul-marinho. Os cabelos eram um loiro claro, muito brilhante e a pele era alva, de aparência macia.

" Não...", Ouviu o sussurro quase inaudível e se ajoelhou perto do menino.

" ...!", Notou que o menino disse mais alguma coisa, mas foi algo completamente ininteligível. Agora que estava bem próximo, notou que lágrimas banhavam a face do loirinho. Guardou a espada e o fitou novamente.

" Acorde.", Disse em tom impassível, segurando o menino nos braços, sentindo o pequeno corpo frio e trêmulo.

Estava completamente intrigado. O menino parecia estar dentro de um pesadelo. Será que foram os anjos da noite que fizeram isso? Não havia notado a presença do jovem antes, apenas quando escutou o gemido sofrido dele. Leva a mão à face do garoto, limpando as lágrimas, sentindo-o se remexer.

" Você está bem?", Perguntou ao menino em tom baixo.

" Humm...", Sua mente ia voltando aos poucos do mar de trevas em que se encontrava.

Ainda podia ouvir ao longe os gritos angustiados das pessoas e seus clamores por piedade. Sentiu braços fortes o envolverem e uma voz levemente rouca a perguntar algo, apesar de não ter entendido o quê. Seus olhos foram se abrindo e os piscou algumas vezes, se deparando com duas íris violetas, o fitando impassível. Notou que estava no chão, nos braços de um estranho.

" ...!", Em um movimento brusco, Omi se afasta, olhando desconfiado para o ruivo.

" Ainda está passando mal?", Perguntou novamente, fitando-o de maneira intensa.

Omi ainda estava atordoado. O que tinha acontecido mesmo? Ah, é! Ele estava caçando e então teve um de seus pesadelos, mas desta vez estava acordado, o que era estranho e perturbador. Viu o ruivo se mexer e voltou seu olhar para ele. Piscou os olhos, vendo aquele rapaz de cabelos cereja, vestido com um sobretudo preto e que possuía um olhar impassível.

" ...!", Não ousou falar nada. Apenas balançou a cabeça em sinal negativo.

Abyssinian observava atentamente aquela pequena criança indefesa. A face do menino era suave e calma. Ainda podia ver os vestígios das lágrimas sobre a pele de aparência macia. Os olhos azuis eram brilhantes e grandes, dando a ele um ar gentil e angelical.

" Está mesmo bem?", Perguntou em tom baixo, para imediatamente se questionar sobre o por quê estava fazendo tantas perguntas ao menino. Nunca fôra de falar muito e nem gostava, no entanto, estava ali, perguntando pela terceira vez se o menino estava bem.

" Sim! Agora estou!", Falou e deu um lindo sorriso.

" ...!", Apesar de não demonstrar, os frios violetas ficaram fascinados com o sorriso e a onda de entusiasmo que o menino emitiu tão rapidamente.

" Muito obrigado por me ajudar!", Falou docemente.

" Hum.", Constatou que a voz dele era muito bonita e suave. Lembrava-lhe...

" Qual o seu nome?", Omi perguntou, inclinando-se levemente para frente, ainda estando sentado no chão. Ficou fitando aquelas duas esferas violetas tão bonitas.

O ruivo ainda fitava profundamente o menino, quando foi tirado de seu devaneio pela voz melodiosa, imaginando imediatamente como seria se a ouvisse na forma de um suave e deleitoso gemido de prazer, enquanto estivesse envolto em seus braços.

"O que eu estou pensando?", Se perguntou, ainda ajoelhado ao lado do garoto. Recriminou-se por tal pensamento. Estava naquela cidade para procurar pistas sobre aquele vampiro, não para fazer um novo amante e o menino era muito novo para isso...

" Ei?", Omi chama, vendo que o outro parecia distante.

"Isso é ilógico!", Pensou irritado. Onde já se viu pensar tal coisa?

" Você está bem?", Foi à vez de Omi perguntar, enquanto olhava o ruivo com preocupação e curiosidade.

" Sim.", Respondeu rispidamente, levantando-se.

" Hum... E qual o seu nome?", Omi perguntou, se levantando. Tinha consciência de que deveria estar morto pelas mãos de um vampiro, mas não sentia a presença do mesmo.

"O que será que aconteceu?", Perguntou-se em pensamento.

" Aya.", Disse sério. Seu olhar impassível.

" Nome bonito! Eu me chamo Omi.", - Disse sorrindo. Havia se simpatizado com o ruivo, mesmo este portando um olhar indiferente.

" ...!", Aya ficava olhando aquele garoto de 1,63 de altura, que sorria docemente.

" Mora por aqui?", Omi perguntou curioso, enquanto limpava a roupa.

" Atualmente sim.", Respondeu simplesmente. Não entendia como aquele menino podia ter um sorriso daqueles depois de quase ser vítima de um ser das trevas e estar sob um aparente pesadelo.

" Bem, Aya. Eu tenho que ir para casa agora!", Sorriu mais abertamente. Não sabia porque, mas achou o ruivo interessante. Conseguia ver justiça nos olhos dele.

" Hum.", Apenas ficou olhando-o com as mãos no bolso do sobretudo.

" Muito obrigado por me ajudar!", Agradeceu novamente, vendo o ruivo o fitar de forma profundo e enigmática.

Um silêncio perturbador se fez presente no local. O vento frio da noite passava pelos corpos parados de ambos, fazendo os finos fios loiros se moverem. As folhas das árvores eram arrancadas sem aviso e o som do vento se tornou levemente ameaçador.

Omi notou que Aya ergueu a mão e tocou em seus cabelos, o que fez seu corpo estremecer. Ficou olhando inquiridor os violetas impassíveis, sentindo-se completamente desconfiado e perdido. Por que ele estava tocando-o? O que queria? O ruivo era um completo estranho, então por que permitiu tal aproximação? Devia... Fugir do toque e no entanto, lá estava ele parado sem conseguir se mover.

" Uma folha.", O ruivo diz, mostrando a Omi a folha que estava em seus cabelos.

Omi sorriu lindamente, tentando disfarçar o nervosismo que se apoderou de seu corpo de repente. Não entendia o que Aya fazia ali. Será que estava passeando e o viu caído? Por que o ajudou? Será que era um caçador? Mas se era, porque não comentou nada sobre os seres da noite?

" Hum... Ah! Não tinha notado.", Falou, levemente constrangido e sentindo um misto de alívio e... Decepção?

" Tenha cuidado ao andar a noite.", Falou, olhando-o seriamente.

" Como?", Estava perdido em pensamentos quando escutou a voz de Aya.

" Há pessoas más pro aí. Tenha cuidado.", Falou, virando-se de costas e começando a ir embora. Ficar ali não estava sendo uma boa escolha. Já o advertira, então podia se retirar.

" Hã... É... Espere!", Falou em tom mais alto de repente.

Imediatamente, Omi leva a mão à boca, como se tivesse falado algo que não devia. Por que pediu para o ruivo esperar? Não tinha mais nada para falar um ao outro e... O que estava acontecendo com ele? Por que se sentia tão agitado e... E... Nervoso perto daquele ruivo?

" ...!", Aya parou, olhando o menino fixamente, esperando que este falasse.

" É... Eu...", Sabia que o ruivo estava esperando que ele dissesse algo, mas não tinha noção do que dizer. Na verdade, nem sabia porque pediu que ele esperasse.

" O que quer?", Perguntou, levemente impaciente.

" Eu...", Sua voz sumiu ao ver os frios violetas. Nem sabia o que queria falar, chamou-o por... Por chamar e...

" Venha. Eu o acompanho até em casa.", Disse, esperando Omi se aproximar.

" O quê?", O.O Omi se assusta ao ouvir aquela afirmação.

" Não é o que quer?", Perguntou. O vento fazendo a franja de Aya cobrir seus olhos e o ruivo se põe a tirá-la da face. Pelo visto era mesmo apenas um menininho com medo de ficar sozinho, mas entendia, já que parecia jovem demais para andar sozinho àquela hora.

Omi estava parado. Não era isso que queria dizer ao ruivo, mas... Nem sabia ao certo mesmo. Mas... Será que podia confiar nele? Nem o conhecia e não seria prudente guiá-lo até em casa. Yohji não estava e Aya podia... Podia ser qualquer coisa.

" ...!", O ruivo viu que o menino devia estar mesmo abalado, para estar parado assim.

Aya dá um leve suspiro e se aproxima de Omi, enlaçando os ombros dele, sentindo como o corpo menor estava tenso e saiu levando-o dali. O pequeno menino parecia estar mesmo abalado... Talvez, só agora tenha se dado conta de que foi atacado por um ser da noite.

"Por que estou fazendo isso?", Perguntou-se, mas não se afastou do corpo menor.

Omi não sabia o que fazer, o que dizer... Seu corpo estava completamente tenso. Por que Aya estava levando-o? Por que tinha que ficar envolvendo seus ombros com aqueles braços fortes e... E... O que ele estava pensando?

"Droga! O que há comigo?", Pensou preocupado. Nunca foi de travar assim.

" Onde mora?", Perguntou em tom baixo, olhando de relance para Omi.

"Não posso dizer onde moro. Não seria prudente.", Pensou, mas tinha que dizer algo.

" Ou prefere que eu te leve a outro lugar?", Falou, parando e olhando aqueles olhos azuis tão lindos e brilhantes.

" Aya...", O que dizer? Não queria mentir... E que lugar o ruivo se referia?

" Omi!", O garoto de olhos azuis ouve seu nome ser chamado e se vira.

Não muito longe dele, estava um rapaz de roupa preta. Uma calça de couro e uma blusa curta, que deixava seu abdômen a vista. Os cabelos loiros encaracolados das pontas denunciavam de quem se tratava.

" Yohji!", Õ.o Omi estranha. Pela mensagem o loiro só chegaria na noite seguinte.

" ...!", Aya fita aquele rapaz de alta estatura, que caminhava até eles.

"Será que ele mentiu quando disse que viria só amanhã?", Se perguntou.

" Seu irmão?", Aya foi tomado por uma sensação de curiosidade.

" Não, eu moro com ele.", Omi disse, vendo a cara insatisfeita de Yohji para ele.

"Moram juntos?", Aya fita o chibi. Será que os dois eram... Namorados?

" Vou te apresentá-lo!", Sorriu para o ruivo.

" Não precisa.", Disse, começando a caminhar em direção contrária a que o loiro chamado... Yohji vinha.

" Mas...", Não entendeu nada.

" Você já está entregue.", Disse e sumiu na escuridão.

" ...!", Ficou olhando para o local onde Aya tinha sumido.

" Caçando de novo, não é Omi?", Yohji censurou-o veementemente.

" É...", Nem tinha escutado o que o playboy tinha dito.

" Quem era o ruivo?", Perguntou curioso. Tinha visto este muito próximo a Omi, mas não conseguiu ver o rosto do mesmo devido à escuridão do parque.

" Hum... Aya.", Falou completamente absorto em seus pensamentos.

" Aya! E o que ele tava fazendo com você?", Perguntou desconfiado.

" Yohji-Kun, vamos pra casa. Eu estou cansado.", Disse.

Apesar de resmungar, Yohji concordou com o garoto, afinal ainda estava cansado da viagem e não teve muito tempo para descansar. Foram caminhando de volta para casa, com o playboy a falar que enviou a mensagem para enganá-lo e pegá-lo com a mão na besta. Eles chegam e Omi entra, revirando os olhos sem que Yohji pudesse ver. Não agüentava mais ouvir a ladainha de que não podia caçar sozinho, que se quisesse caçar não era contra, mas que teria que fazer isso junto com ele.

" Vai lanchar?", Perguntou o playboy, esperançoso que Omi dissesse sim.

" Não. Estou sem fome.", Respondeu.

O loiro mais velho praguejou baixinho. Adorava um sanduíche que Omi fazia quando vinham da caça, mas agora não tinha muito porque pedir que ele o fizesse, principalmente depois de irritá-lo tanto, pois sabia que o irritava quando dizia que não podia caçar.

Sem que percebessem, do lado de fora da casa, uma figura sombria estava a espreitar os dois. A cortina estava aberta e podia ver com perfeição o que acontecia lá dentro. Fixou seu olhar no menino de lindos olhos azuis e ficou a observar. Sua audição aguçada, permitindo que ouvisse o que diziam.

" Olha Omi, você é um ótimo caçador, mas são ordens superiores. Não posso fazer nada.", u.u Falou pela milésima vez. Nem ele entendia a mania de Pérsia de superproteger o garoto. Tudo bem que Omi tem uma aparência frágil, mas era um ótimo caçador.

" Eu não entendo isso, Yohji.", Disse contrariado. Essa de que não tinha idade não estava mais colando. Queria uma desculpa mais convincente.

" Eu também não.", Deu de ombros. Não servia pra ser babá, mas o que podia fazer?

" Yohji-Kun.", Ficou olhando para o loiro. Sabia que Yohji não gostava de vigiá-lo.

Os dois sempre caçavam juntos e se davam super bem nas noites em que estavam a matar vampiros. Os dois formavam uma dupla perfeita. Acabou sorrindo com o pensamento, apesar de Yohji sempre implicar com ele, se preocupava e...

" Por isso digo que fique em casa... Vendo sacanagem na net.", Foi tirado de seu devaneio ao escutar as palavras carregadas de malícia de Yohji.

" Y... Yohji-Kun!", Falou em repreensão, ficando totalmente corado.

" Sabia que você fica uma gracinha coradinho desse jeito?", Disse no ouvido de Omi, após se aproximar dele como um gatuno.

" Pa... Para com isso!", Falou, vermelhinho, saindo de perto do loiro.

" Háháhá... Se eu fosse gay, você estaria perdido, Omi!", Disse gargalhando. Sabia que o garoto sempre ficava vermelho com suas palavras, mais não conseguia evitar. Adorava deixá-lo constrangido dessa forma.

Omi imediatamente sai da sala, correndo em direção ao quarto, morto de vergonha. O que Yohji tinha na cabeça para ficar falando isso com ele? Será que o playboy tinha alguma obrigação irracional de ficar falando dessa forma... Sussurrando em seu ouvido e se aproximando tão furtivamente?

Entrou no quarto e trancou a porta para garantir. Não que Yohji fosse entrar por ela e o agarrar ali na cama, mas o loiro tinha mania de entrar sem bater e assustá-lo sem mais nem menos. Suspirou e caminhou até a cama, sentando-se.

" Se eu não soubesse que ele sai toda noite com uma mulher, ou mais de uma, diria que... Ele... É realmente gay.", Omi falou e se levantou, indo até o computador e ligando-o.

Sentou-se em frente ao mesmo e imediatamente foi ver seus e-mails, principalmente ao de Shuji, que lhe contava de antemão que o novo caçador chegaria em uma semana e ao que tudo indica moraria em sua casa.

" Ah, eu não acredito que o Pérsia vai fazer isso?", Omi falava contrariado. Ter mais uma babá não estava em seus planos, mas por outro lado, poderia caçar sem preocupações tendo os dois ao lado dele, isso caso simpatizasse com o outro caçador. Não entendia essa... Preocupação do chefe dele. Ele nem era o único com menos de dezoito anos que caçava.

Do lado de fora, duas íris violetas observavam com atenção tudo que acontecia no quarto do garoto. Apesar de estar de longe, via com perfeição o que estava escrito no computador de Omi. Seus olhos se fixaram nas palavras finais do tal Shuji.

" Omi... Bombay.", Falou em modo impassível.

Seus olhos violetas se estreitaram e sua energia foi aumentando. Enormes e imponentes asas negras saem das costas de Aya e em questão de segundos ele alça vôo. Em sua mente não saía a imagem daquele menino de aparência tão frágil. Então ele era um caçador, mas o que ouve quando o encontrou no chão? Por que parecia que estava dentro de um pesadelo? E por que se arriscava em caçar sozinho?

" Hum...", Percebeu que novamente estava se preocupando com o que ocorria com aquela pequena criança, mas não podia negar que Omi era muito... Interessante e como caçador, poderia ajudá-lo a obter certas informações. Pelo que percebeu na última conversa, ele era muito inteligente.

" Acho que está na hora de você falar novamente com Ran... Bombay.", Aya sorri enigmaticamente, chegando finalmente em casa.

De certa forma estava aliviado por aquele loiro de nome Yohji não ser namorado de Omi. Quem sabe não conseguia arrancar mais coisas daquele doce garoto? Omi parecia realmente interessante. Talvez, depois de séculos, pudesse resolver dois problemas de uma única vez... Não seria tão ruim, afinal.

No quarto, Omi olhava pela janela. Havia sentido algo estranho no ar... Ficou olhando fixamente para o horizonte e então fecha os olhos. Em sua mente, podia ver o pôr do sol, vermelho... Vermelho como sangue e havia um homem que não podia ver direito e sobre ele... Plumas negras caindo do céu.

Omi suspirou e ouviu um aviso vindo do computador, virando-se e vendo na tela uma mensagem de Ran. Imediatamente um largo sorriso se formou em seus lábios e ele voltou a se sentar, começando a conversar com o caçador que conheceu na noite passada.

" Hum... Falando em caçador... Será que o Aya era um também?", Perguntou-se.

_Anjo diz: Hoje eu saí para caçar, mas tive alguns problemas, mas alguém me ajudou. '_

Duas esferas violetas observavam atentamente a tela do laptop. Um meio sorriso enigmático se desenhou em seus lábios ao ler que o menino se impressionou com a ajuda repentina. Rapidamente, seus dedos digitaram a pergunta sobre o que houve para Omi necessitar de ajuda.

_Anjo diz: Eu estava indo muito bem, mas meio que passei mal..._

Ficou a ler atentamente tudo o que o garoto digitava. Quando conversou com ele da primeira vez, havia imaginado um jovem completamente diferente. Nunca pensou que Bombay fosse uma pequena criança tão... Doce como realmente é. Estranhou pensar dessa forma, mas era verdade. Aquele menino de olhos azuis era mesmo gentil.

Ficaram horas a conversar sobre formas de se defender dos filhos da noite, entre outras coisas. Falaram um pouco sobre como viviam, mas Aya dava respostas mais evasivas ao contrário de Omi. Conversaram muito sobre o fato dele ter 'sonhado' acordado e então os olhos violetas piscam ao ler a última mensagem.

_Anjo diz: Espero que da próxima vez que eu sair para caçar, eu encontre 'ele' de novo! _

" Hum... Não se preocupe... Anjo! Você vai encontrar Aya... Bem antes do que imagina!", Diz em tom baixo, ainda com os olhos fixos na mensagem.

Continua...

**OOO **

Aaahhhhhh! Eu nem acredito! Depois de três meses sem PC, finalmente pude digitar o Capítulo 02 de Crepúsculo!

Como eu queria digitá-lo, mas era impossível. Minhas mais de 72 pág de idéias digitadas pelo MSN estavam no meu computador e não havia como consegui-las! Mas agora está tudo bem! Ele está aqui... Na minha frente. Wahahahahahaha Endoidando

O que acharam desse capítulo? Eu sei que não teve beijo nem amasso entre o Aya e o Omi, mas... Se eu fosse colocá-lo aqui, esse capítulo ia ter umas 30 páginas ou mais. Aahhhh... Eu tô louca para digitar o amasso deles! ¬ Adoro Aya e Omi Gostaram da casquinha que o Schuldich tirou do Nagi? Eu até gostaria de fazer um lemon ali, mas isso atrapalharia o caminhar da fic. Na verdade, originalmente essa cena nem existia. ¬¬

Pelo amor de Deus! Digam-me o que estão achando! Por favor! Eu quero saber! Eu preciso! Comentem! Comentem! Comentem!

Agradeço a todos os que leram a fic e me mandaram comentários!

Adicionem aqueles que eram e os que querem ser meus contatos. Perdi a outra conta. ¬¬

06 de Junho de 2005.

18:41 PM

**Comentário Especial **

Agradeço a **Ryui-Chan**, pelo comentário deixado no Menina, você me deixou IMENSAMENTE feliz! Estou também adorando falar com você pelo MSN e espero conversarmos novamente o mais breve possível! Valeu! \o/

Yume Vy


	3. Fascínio Absoluto

**Crepúsculo**

**Capítulo 03 – Fascínio Absoluto.**

As trevas se espalhavam por todos os locais. Novamente estava cercado e no meio da escuridão conseguia apenas distinguir o sangue que parecia escorrer de grandes colunas e tocar o chão. Seus grandes olhos azuis fitam o piso que rapidamente é tingido de vermelho e logo vão subindo, inundando pouco a pouco o lugar.

Em minutos, ele está quase nadando em um mar de sangue. Aquilo o amedrontava. Podia sentir os clamores vindo daquele sangue. Sim! Os pedidos de ajuda daqueles que eram inocente e formam mortos para saciar a inesgotável sede de sangue daquela criatura... Daquele ser que se tornou maldito e amaldiçoado.

" Fique longe de mim!", Gritou veementemente.

" Acha que pode... Fugir!", Aquela voz tenebrosa chegava a seus ouvidos.

Podia vê-lo nas sombras, espreitando-o e esperando o momento certo de pegá-lo. Sentia-se impotente. Tinha a impressão de que em alguma parte de sua mente, havia um modo de derrotá-lo, mas quem disse que se lembrava? Esse era o problema... Suas lembranças. Elas estavam confusas e não se lembrava muito de sua infância, entre outras coisas...

_"Não! Sozinho eu... Eu não posso!"_, Ele dizia, sentindo o poder negro daquele maquiavélico demônio o envolver.

Conseguia até mesmo ouvir a gargalhada insana do mesmo, como se dissesse 'você é meu e não há como escapar', e aquela mesma sensação de impotência tomou conta dele. Precisa de mais força... Tinha que ter mais poder para derrotá-lo. Não apenas por si mesmo, mas por todos. No entanto, sua força parecia ter sumido.

" Suma da minha frente!", Gritou a plenos pulmões.

Seu coração estava disparado e antes que pudesse ser engolido pelas trevas, uma forte luz se fez presente no ambiente. Imediatamente seus olhos se ergueram e ele vislumbrou a cena mais linda da sua vida, ficando completamente fascinado! Nunca poderia imaginar algo assim... Nunca pensou que podia ver tão sublime criatura.

Flutuando majestosamente no céu estava um anjo... Um anjo imponente e belo. Suas roupas brancas contrastavam com o longo cabelo vinho, que estava preso por uma trança. Os lábios eram marcantes e sensuais, os olhos eram sérios e frios, mas ainda assim misteriosos, levemente escondidos pela franja. Em sua mão direita, havia uma longa espada prateada, que ele impunha com majestade.

" Lindo!", O menino de olhos azuis diz, deslumbrado perante a visão do anjo.

Emergindo das sombras, aquela terrível criatura vai em direção ao magnífico anjo, que logo se põe a atacá-lo, em uma luta ferrenha e cruel. As trevas pareciam envolver e proteger o monstro e o ser divino parecia enfraquecer-se a cada minuto, para desespero do menino de olhos azuis.

" Não... Desse jeito ele vai morrer...", O belo menino diz tristemente.

Uma explosão de luz acontece e Omi é obrigado a fechar os olhos por alguns minutos. Quando a luz cessa, pôde ver o anjo desaparecendo lentamente e em um ato de desespero, corre em direção ao mesmo. Não queria que ele sumisse. Aquele anjo era importante! Precisava dele... Eram amigos e...

" Não me deixe sozinho!", Falou, alcançando o anjo.

Abraçou-o com força, vendo aqueles olhos de cor tão exótica. Levou a mão aos fios vinho, retirando-os da face do ser divino. Um quase imperceptível sorriso se formou naqueles lindos lábios e o anjo foi se desintegrando em seus braços. Seus olhos encheram-se de lágrimas ao sentir aquele corpo forte e quente desaparecer.

Tudo ao redor parecia ser destruído e seu corpo foi caindo em uma velocidade que parecia reduzida... Parecia levar séculos enquanto simplesmente caía. Sentiu-se chocar contra a pedra fria e um sono incomum se apoderar de sua mente. Mas também... Não desejava permanecer acordado. Não tinha um motivo... Ou tinha?

Fechou os olhos e tudo parecia frio e sem vida. Sentiu braços fortes envolvê-lo e lábios quentes tocando seu pescoço, transmitindo-lhe uma sensação deleitável... Queria ficar assim para sempre... Nos braços daquele ser que lhe transmitia sensações tão agradáveis. Não queria que aquele contato se quebrasse.

" Hummm...", Gemeu ao sentir seu pescoço sendo mordiscado.

Seus olhos azuis se abriram e então ele não era mais envolvido por aqueles braços quentes tão aconchegantes. Não havia mais a sensação de medo, mas estava sentado em uma praça, sozinho à noite e levantou-se. Olhou para os lados e então para frente. Quando seus azuis se encontraram com aqueles enigmáticos violetas, sentiu as pernas fraquejarem.

" Venha. Eu o acompanho até em casa. Não é o que quer? Ou prefere que eu te leve a outro lugar?"

" A-Aya! O que faz aqui! Como...", Omi estava atordoado.

Não sabia o que fazer. Finalmente, depois de uma semana Aya estava ali, na frente dele, perguntando novamente se desejava ser levado a outro lugar, mas... Que lugar? Será que estava sonhando? Afinal, aquela criatura horrenda estava ali até o momento e... E também aquele belo anjo, que lhe parecia tão familiar.

" Lindo!", Omi ouve a voz grave e rouca e sente seu rosto sendo erguido.

As mãos frias e, no entanto, suaves seguravam sua face. Os longos dedos de Aya secaram as lágrimas que ainda estavam em seus olhos de forma doce e que o deixava mais aquecido. Aquele misterioso ruivo era lindo e desejava muito poder...

**OOO **

O sol já estava lá, aquecendo aquela manhã outrora fria. Caminhando lentamente, Yohji sobe as escadas, indo em direção aos quartos. Ele bate delicadamente na porta do quarto de Omi e espera que o mesmo o atenda, mas nada acontece. Intrigado, ele bate de novo. O garoto sempre lhe respondia de primeira. Era estranho que não dissesse nada.

" Omi!", O loiro chama e não há resposta.

Sem esperar mais, Yohji vira a maçaneta, vendo que o quarto estava aberto. Abre a porta e fita o interior do mesmo, vendo o computador ligado. Aproxima-se, vendo que Omi deixara a máquina ligada devido a um dowloand de... Uns clipes! Estranho! Realmente estranho. Omi o deixava cada vez mais preocupado. Volta seu olhar para o chibi, que continuava dormindo tranqüilamente em plena onze da manhã.

Fixou seu olhar naquele lindo garoto. Omi dormia profundamente, a fina manta cobria apenas suas pernas e ele podia ver o abdômen liso, uma vez que a regata estava erguida, deixando a pele clara a sua disposição. Os fios loiros cobriam os olhos do garoto, que permaneciam fechados.

"_Realmente uma visão linda!"_, Yohji pensou. Não havia como negar que Omi Tsukiyono era um rapaz muito bonito e deveras especial.

Olhando-o adormecido daquela forma, tinha até pena de acordá-lo. Era tentador acordar o garoto com suas piadinhas de sempre, mas o rosto dele expressava tanta paz que realmente dava dó, mas teria de chamá-lo. Tinham coisas a tratar e... Como era feriado, Omi poderia se preparar melhor pra que ambos pudessem caçar juntos.

" Omi, acorda!", Yohji diz e o menino apenas se moveu.

Aproximou-se e sentou-se na cama ao lado do loirinho, vendo como o mesmo dormia profundamente. A respiração era calma e suave, a feição demonstrava uma quase felicidade. Os fios loiros eram tocados levemente pelo sol, deixando-os mais brilhantes. Era uma visão muito linda!

" Omi!", Yohji chama novamente.

" Humm...", Omi solta um pequeno resmungo e vira-se de bruços na cama.

Um sorriso malicioso se forma nos lábios de Yohji e ele se abaixa, tocando as costas do garoto em uma carícia suave, vendo Omi se remexer um pouco e dizer algo totalmente ininteligível. Aproximou seus lábios do ouvido dele e sorri.

" Omi! Acorda, chibi!", Disse de forma doce, roçando os lábios na orelha de Omi, próximo ao brinco que o mesmo usava. Ia ter que brincar com ele, só pra provocar.

" Humm... O que...?", Abre os olhos e sente a respiração de Yohji em seu ouvido.

" Hora de levantar... Chibi!", O playboy sussurrou.

" Ahhh! O que faz o meu quarto, Yohji! E... E... O que você tava fazendo?", Perguntou assustado, levantando-se apressadamente e praticamente estando do outro lado do quarto, bem afastado daquele loiro... Que parecia mais um tarado!

" Hum... Que sono pesado, hein?", Sorri malicioso.

" O que faz aqui?", Perguntou ainda desconfiado. Como ele podia invadir a sua privacidade desse jeito?

" São onze horas, Omi. Acho que você devia ir se preparando... Ou não vai querer caçar comigo hoje?", Perguntou o playboy, tentando não rir da cara de assustado de Omi. O chibi parecia que tinha medo de ser atacado a qualquer momento.

" Hum... Onze horas e você quer que eu comece a me preparar! Por favor, né Yohji!", Omi revira os olhos, contrariado.

" Hum... De mau-humor? Que estranho... Você tava com uma carinha de quem sonhava com... Algo muito bom e gostoso!", Disse, sorrindo maliciosamente.

" Deixa de ser pervertido, Yohji!", Censurou o playboy. Nem sabia como conseguia conviver com alguém como ele.

" Com o que sonhava, chibi? Era uma gata gostosa ou... Um rapaz?", Perguntou, cruzando os braços e olhando para Omi de forma maliciosa. Sabia que Omi tinha uma certa queda por garotos apesar de nunca ter ficado com ninguém. Não que ele saiba.

" O quê! De onde tirou isso!", Omi estava revoltado.

" Ah, Omi! Sonhar com nossos desejos é normal. E sua carinha era de quem sonhava com algo muito... Bom!", Falou, aproximando-se do chibi.

Às vezes se perguntava porque falava essas coisas para Omi, ou melhor, por que sempre agia em relação a ele com... Certo charme, mas não saberia definir. Se sentisse esse mesmo fascínio por qualquer outro alguém, diria que era gay, mas com Omi era diferente. Aquele garoto tinha algo indefinido que...

" Yohji-kun, se não parar com isso agora mesmo, acharei que... Você é gay!", Omi disse, super corado, afastando-se e indo em direção o armário. Sabia que Yohji fazia isso apenas para constrangê-lo. Parecia que isso era um vício para o playboy!

" Não diga besteira.", Falou. Não gostava muito quando ele dizia isso.

" E não é? Falando comigo desse jeito...", u.u O olhou seriamente.

" E... Se eu for gay e querer te agarrar, Omi?", Resolveu inverter o jogo. Debruçou-se sobre o rapaz menor, sussurrando sensualmente no ouvido dele. Se outra pessoa tivesse dito isso, já estaria sem os dentes, mas como era Omi...

" Yo... Yohji-kun! Pare com isso agora!", Omi disse, virando-se. Pelo visto, falar que o outro era gay não estava resolvendo muito, o que era uma pena, pois antes resolvia.

Yohji apenas gargalhou e saiu do quarto de Omi, que ficou olhando surpreso para a porta. O que deu no playboy? Nunca foi de agir assim e... Tinha impressão de que o loiro realmente o agarraria a qualquer momento.

" Não. O Yohji é hetero. Ele fala isso só pra... Pra me constranger.", Fala, afastando a idéia do loiro estar realmente com segundas intenções em relação a ele. Sabia que o mesmo sempre brincava, pois ele realmente... Sentia algo a mais por garotos.

**OOO **

Na sala, Yohji se joga no sofá. Sua feição estava completamente séria. Piscou os olhos algumas vezes. Por que fez isso? Nunca foi de agir assim. Omi era seu amigo e alguém que deveria proteger, e não apenas por ter sido ordenado. Tudo bem que adorava provocá-lo, apenas para vê-lo corado. Ele ficava muito lindinho assim e aquela feição rubra era realmente algo viciante.

_"Engraçado. Tenho reparado que essa minha... Admiração em relação a Omi tem crescido nas duas últimas semanas. Só não sei porquê..."_, Estava perdido em pensamentos.

Morava com Omi há aproximadamente três anos. No início ele dava 'menos trabalho', mas agora, o menino se tornou muito forte e como caçador, era alguém realmente ameaçador, ao contrário de sua linda face de bebê. Todos sempre o subestimavam apenas para encontrar a morte nas mãos do doce menino.

_"Eu sou hetero. Nunca me senti atraído por nenhum rapaz, mas recentemente... Há uma semana na verdade, eu encon..."_, Sua linha de pensamento foi simplesmente cortada por um choque ao constatar as palavras que divagavam em sua mente.

" O que eu estou pensando!", Levantou-se revoltado. Como ele podia ter um pensamento daquelas!

Seu sangue ferveu. Ele nunca se sentiu atraído por rapazes. Ele gostava de garotas e acima de dezoito anos, isso sim! Omi apenas... Tinha um brilho especial! Nada mais. Nem mesmo aquele outro rapaz que encontrou por acaso tinha esse brilho e... Bom, era parecido mas mesmo assim ele... Ele...

" Que merda! Isso é falta de mulher! Tô há duas semanas praticamente na seca... É isso!", Disse sem mais nem menos em tom mais alto. O punho fechado em frente ao rosto, como se estivesse a ameaçar alguém. Sua mente completamente confusa.

" Yohji-kun... Não fique gritando as suas intimidades pela casa.", Omi disse, ao entrar na sala e ver a cena. A cada dia que passava, o playboy estava mais estranho.

" Olha aqui, Omi. Ou você fica quieto ou eu te pego, moleque!", Disse, olhando-o ameaçadoramente.

" Quê? Pirou Yohji?", O.O Omi o olhava assustado. Yohji não estava normal.

" É, eu pirei sim e daí!", Seus olhos estavam em chamas.

" Hum...", Omi resolveu se afastar. Era melhor ficar na dele.

Sem mais falar uma palavra, Yohji saiu da sala. Omi ficou a olhá-lo com a vã esperança de entender o que se passava. Deu de ombros e foi em direção à cozinha comer algo. Resolveu voltar seus pensamentos para algo mais interessante como...

" Hum... Será que o Ran vai entrar hoje na net?", Perguntou-se. Estava amando falar com ele. Desde que se conheceram pelo MSN, não pararam mais de se falar e tinha que admitir que ansiava que a madrugada chegasse apenas para conversar com ele.

" Atualmente nem caço tanto assim!", Riu. Afinal ficava em casa esperando o outro entrar para se falarem ou chegava mais cedo para não se atrasar para os 'encontros'.

Ran era um caçador muito experiente e compartilhava vários de seus conhecimentos, o que tem ajudado muito nas horas em que sai para caçar. Para que sua noite ficasse completa, bastava encontrar novamente aquele ruivo misterioso... Aya.

"_Ele é tão lindo!"_, Omi pensa, dando um leve suspiro ao se lembrar daquele deus. Não se lembrava muito do sonho que tivera, mas Aya estava nele e estava lindo!

" Ma... Mas o que eu estou pensando!", Ficou completamente corado, quase derrubando o copo de suco que tomava. Aya era mais velho que ele e... Foi apenas gentil naquela noite!

Sentou-se novamente e ficou a pensar. Realmente Aya era muito bonito! Pena não saber o nome completo dele, pois dessa forma poderia conseguir mais informações sobre aquele enigmático ruivo. Ele apareceu do nada e... Era tão... Tão... Nem mesmo tinha palavras para descrevê-lo. Sabia apenas que o achara lindo, perfeito!

" Acho que vou à casa do Shuji pra me distrair.", Pensou, levantando-se.

**OOO **

17:59 PM.

Como um gatinho manhoso, Ken se espreguiça na cama, remexendo-se dengosamente. Seus belos olhos castanho-esverdeados se abrem, fitando o teto. Continuou parado por longos minutos, como se estivesse a despertar lentamente. Levantou-se e foi em direção ao armário. Sua mochila já estava pronta. Suas roupas haviam sido despachadas e sabia que em alguns dias estariam no local indicado.

" Ainda não acho boa idéia, mas se ele diz que é melhor assim.", Disse desanimado e vai tomar um banho rápido.

Vestiu uma calça jeans e uma blusa fina preta, colocando em seguida uma jaqueta. Saiu do quarto em que estava, pagando a atendente, que babava por ele. Saiu do prédio e subiu em sua moto. O sol estava fraco, quase se pondo e era perfeito para começar a viagem até o local onde encontraria novamente aquela pessoa.

Dirigia rapidamente e sua mente divagava até um passado não muito distante. De certo, foi chamado para ir aquele local por causa daquele que salvou e também por outro alguém que seu misterioso 'chefe' não queria dizer na hora, falara que contaria pessoalmente, mas ainda assim, estava feliz pelo fato dele lhe revelar que aquele que salvou estava muito bem.

**OOO **

Caminhava felinamente pela escuridão, ocultando sua presença. Sabia que os inimigos estavam por perto e mataria todos que encontrasse pela frente como lhe fôra ordenado. Odiava aquela conduta deles... De como tratavam os outros como se não fossem nada. Não concordava com aquilo... Nunca concordou na verdade e... Aquele que o resgatou da morte também não.

Parou ao achar que ouvira algo. Concentrou seus sentidos e escutou bem baixinho o choro de uma criança... Um bebê. Sentiu seu coração apertar e foi seguindo até a origem do pranto, entrando em uma casa aos pedaços. Eles haviam devastado aquela cidade do interior e sabia que o governo teria dificuldades de encobrir os fatos, ou talvez nem tanto.

" O bebê...", A voz baixa e suave do rapaz corta o ambiente.

Seus olhos castanho-esverdeados se fixam na figura de uma mulher, que permanecia de costas para ele, escorada na parede. Viu um pequeno movimento, percebendo que nos braços dela havia uma linda criança de aproximadamente um ano e meio. Chegou mais perto e tocou a mulher, vendo que estava morta.

Antes que a criança pudesse tocar o chão, Ken a pega, erguendo-se e olhando dentro dos lindos olhos claros dela. Tão perfeita! Parece que a mãe morrera ao proteger o filho e agora aquela pequena alma estava sozinha no mundo, sem ter ninguém para cuidar dela.

" O que eu faço com você agora?", Perguntou, olhando dentro dos olhos do pequeno.

Ken suspirou e foi caminhando para fora daquela casa. Não abandonaria nunca aquele bebê, mas sabia que não podia ficar com ele, por isso teria de encontrar um bom lar para o pequeno ficar. Um lindo sorriso se desenhou em seus lábios e ele saiu daquele ambiente mórbido.

Foi caminhando com o pequeno no colo, que agora não mais chorava. Bastou um sorriso seu para que o mesmo se calasse, o que fez seu coração derreter completamente. Sabia que ele deveria estar com fome, mas não havia como alimentá-lo no momento. Parou. Seus olhos se estreitaram e seu olhar se tornou mortal.

" É melhor ficarem onde estão.", Disse, segurando com força o bebê.

" Hum... Uma criança. O sangue delas são os melhores. Quer o bebê só para você?", Perguntou um homem de cabelos curtos e olhos de rubi.

" Sim. Essa criança é só minha e ai de vocês, caso se aproximem.", Falou ameaçadoramente. Não permitiria que eles machucassem aquele pequeno ser.

A gangue de aproximadamente seis vampiros saíram da escuridão, mostrando-se, cercando o jovem de cabelos castanhos, que os olhava de maneira mortal. O olhar do rapaz era tão sério e mortal que chegava a dar medo. O líder ficou a olhar para aqueles olhos e sentiu um frio percorrer sua espinha, mas não ia recuar.

" Entregue o bebê!", Disse novamente e viu o outro rir.

" Como eu disse, ele é meu. Se o quer, tente tirá-lo de mim, mas saiba que encontrará apenas a morte!", Disse em um tom altamente ameaçador.

" Ora, seu fedelho!", Gritou o vampiro e foi para cima do rapaz.

Ken não parecia preocupado. Sua face era fria e não demonstrava medo algum. Saltou com o bebê no colo, desviando-se do ataque inicial. Segurando a criança com um braço, ele se pôs a acatar os tolos que ousaram desafiá-lo. Quem pensava que eram para querer aquela pequena alma?

" Idiotas!", Disse e de uma de suas mãos saíram longas garras.

Movendo-se velozmente, Ken atingiu o estômago do líder e em seguida o chutou, fazendo-o voar longe. Os outros vieram para atacá-lo, mas com maestria inigualável, se desviava e ia atingindo um a um. Causava cortes profundos neles, decepava braços e cortava pernas, finalizando com um golpe certeiro no coração, torcendo as garras e destruindo o centro de vida de cada um deles.

Retirou as garras de mais um corpo e o sangue espirrou, atingindo o rosto da criança e imediatamente Ken a olhou, vendo aquele líquido imundo macular o pequeno corpo em seus braços. Aquilo o irritou mais e antes que o líder pudesse se recuperar de seus antigos golpes, ele o acerta e com um movimento preciso, arranca o coração da criatura com as garras, vendo-o se tornar pó.

" Malditos!", Disse e recolheu as garras.

Voltou seu olhar para a criança. Sua face ameaçadora deu lugar a uma gentil e terna. Levou a mão a bochecha da criança e a limpou. Estava impressionado pelo mesmo não ter chorado hora nenhuma e sorriu docemente. Ele era tão perfeito e lindo! Estava fascinado com o bebê!

" Fez um bom trabalho, Siberian.", Um homem encapuzado diz seriamente.

" Não me chame assim! Meu nome é outro agora.", Disse, fitando o ser misterioso.

" É mesmo? E que nome está usando no momento?", Perguntou, observando a criança no colo do moreno.

" Ken Hidaka.", Falou com uma voz neutra.

" E esta criança?", Perguntou, olhando fixamente para o bebê de cabelos loiros nos braços de Ken. O mesmo não parecia se importar com nada a sua volta, estava completamente calmo, o que era estranho.

" Eu o encontrei nos braços desfalecidos da mãe. Ele não tem ninguém que olhe por ele. Sei que não posso cuidar dessa criança, mas... Não poderia abandoná-la.", Disse, voltando seu olhar, agora triste, para o bebê, vendo os lindos olhos claros.

" Ah! Esse bebê é filho de uma família de caçadores, então. Vai se tornar muito forte..", Disse aproximando-se mais.

" ...!", Ken apenas olhava para aquele bebê, levando a mão até as mãozinhas dele e sentindo o mesmo segurar seu dedo com força, acabando por sorrir.

" Eu tenho a família ideal para cuidar dele. Esse bebê será muito importante... Ken.", Falou, olhando fixamente para o moreno.

" Você quer que eu o deixe em suas mãos!", O olhou desconfiado. Não sabia se deveria deixar aquela criança com aquele homem, principalmente por ele ser quem é.

" Eu nunca faria mal a ele. Além disso, essa pequena alma pode... Receber um grande poder.", Falou de forma enigmática.

Ken olhou dentro dos olhos daquele homem. Apesar dele ser quem era, sabia que não era má pessoa... Principalmente depois de ter sido purificado por aquela outra criatura, mas mesmo assim... Voltou seu olhar para o bebê. Ele era tão lindo! Apesar de saber ser o certo, desejava não ter que deixá-lo.

" Acho que termos que nos despedir...", Viu o bebê balbuciar algo e sorrir.

" Espero não demorar a me encontrar com você!", Disse sorrindo.

Caminhou até o outro e entregou-lhe nos braços. Viu o bebê fazer uma carinha de choro e brincou mais uma vez com ele, vendo o mesmo sorrir novamente. Adorava criança e se entristecia por não poder ficar com ele, mas assim era melhor.

"_Quero muito... Me encontrar com você no futuro!"_, Pensou, vendo o homem partir.

**OOO **

Ken volta de seu devaneio. Ainda se lembrava com perfeição daqueles olhos claros... Aqueles lindos olhos esverdeados tão brilhantes. Um sorriso se desenhou em seus lábios enquanto imaginava como estaria aquele pequeno bebê agora. Devia estar lindo e... Ser um exímio caçador como os pais biológicos.

Sem mais pensar em nada, Ken acelerou a moto, louco para chegar a seu destino. Queria falar logo com seu 'chefe' e também averiguar a permanência de um certo vampiro naquela mesma cidade... Um vampiro que não via há muito tempo.

" Temos muito que conversar... Abyssinian.", Disse em tom baixo.

Há muito não via aquele ruivo e queria muito tirar satisfações com aquela criatura de olhos frios e sem coração. Não ia deixar que as coisas continuassem da mesma forma e quando o visse, mostraria ao mesmo do que era capaz.

**OOO **

Passou a tarde toda na casa de Shuji. Ficaram conversando por horas, até o momento em que o outro começou a falar coisas sem sentido para Omi, como o quanto ele era bonito e... Desejava ficar com ele.

Apesar de gostar muito do amigo e de gostar de garotos, Omi sentiu-se incomodado com a insistência dele. Considerava Shuji como amigo e nada mais que amigo e o que mais detestou foi o que o jovem fez em seguida. Como ia adivinhar que Shuji o agarraria assim, sem mais nem mesmo enquanto conversavam?

"_Se bem que ele parecia me cerca há algumas semanas..."_, Pensou, enquanto se lembrava de como o outro rapaz o tratava. Só agora depois da 'revelação' do outro, é que notou que o mesmo estava afim dele há um bom tempo.

O sol já tinha se posto, dando lugar a escuridão. Continuou seu caminho sem pensar naquele estranho episódio da tarde. Parecia que todos estavam estranhos com ele agora... Há mais ou menos duas semanas... Como Yohji por exemplo. O que será que estava acontecendo?

Resolveu passar pelo campus da Faculdade que ficava próximo a sua casa. O local estava vazio e não teria muitos problemas passando por ali. Foi caminhando absorto em seus pensamentos, tentando sanar suas dúvidas, mas parecia ser algo impossível!

"_Quando será que eu vou encontrar Aya de novo?"_, Perguntava-se com um olhar sonhador. Aquele ruivo era tão lindo! Queria mesmo vê-lo de novo.

**OOO **

Havia acordado a um bom tempo. Finalmente ia tirar satisfações com aquele cretino do Schuldich, mas o mesmo não se encontrava em casa, ou mesmo em algum lugar por perto. Provavelmente estava fugindo, pois sabia que iria levar uma surra dele, pois era isso que faria. Esmagá-lo por ter ousado fazer o que fez. Ainda podia se lembrar dos lábios dele em seu membro e isso fazia que com ficasse mais irritado.

Não se encontrava próximo a casa onde moravam. Estava na cidade vizinha a procura de alimento. Na verdade, estava apenas observando, escolhendo seus alvos até que a noite caísse e pudesse atacar para saciar sua fome. Olhava de um lado para o outro, mas decepcionava por não achar ninguém de seu agrado.

Caminhava por um local amplo e arborizado, agora voltando a ficar perdido em pensamentos relacionados com um certo ruivo sacana, quando vê três rapazes se aproximando dele. Parou e olhou para aquelas faces zombeteiras, estreitando os olhos.

" O que quer?", Perguntou sério, sabendo que os três desejavam algo.

" Hum... Nunca vimos você por aqui.", Um deles disse, passando a língua nos lábios.

" Pra passar por aqui, você tem que pagar pedágio.", O outro disse, percorrendo o garoto com o olhar, soltando uma risadinha sacana.

" Oh, é mesmo!", Disse em tom de deboche.

" Hum... Tá se achando o poderoso, tá!", O terceiro riu. Adorava quando a vítima os desafiava e aquele garoto era mesmo petulante.

" Não tenho dinheiro.", Falou simplesmente. Não que fosse pagar algo, mas aqueles três davam um belo lanche. Um sorriso impreciso se formou em seus lábios enquanto observava suas vítimas.

" Então terá que pagar com outra coisa! Hehehe...", Sorriu malicioso.

" Você é muito jovem, mas é gostoso!", O outro disse, olhando-o dos pés a cabeça.

" Humm...", Nagi olhou pros três. Seria mais fácil do que pensava.

O rapaz mais alto foi se aproximando, tocando nos sedosos fios chocolates de Nagi, aspirando o perfume suave e inebriante deste. Sem resistência do garoto, foi empurrando-o até o muro, passando a mão pelo pescoço dele, sentindo a textura da pele. Apesar de bem novinho, o garoto tinha todo um charme que o deixava excitado apenas por vê-lo.

" Me deseja tanto assim?", A voz sedutora de Nagi se faz ouvir.

O rapaz sentiu um arrepio percorrer toda a linha da coluna ao ver o olhar de Nagi. Parecia que o garoto atravessava seu corpo, o deixava quente e fazia com que sentisse a excitação aumentar de forma indefinida. Aquele garoto era realmente indecifrável e muito desejável.

Os outros dois olhavam fascinados a cena, vendo o rapaz mais alto debruçar-se sobre o garoto e beijar o ombro dele ao abrir mais a blusa social que o mesmo vestia. Morderam o lábio inferior ao ver aquele sexy garoto lambendo sensualmente o pescoço do outro.

" Humm... Que delícia!", Diz o mais baixo dos três, encantado com Nagi.

" Nem me fale!", O outro completou, sentindo-se quente.

" Hummm...", O mais velho gemeu, sentindo os dentes de Nagi passando de leve em seu pescoço de forma altamente provocante.

Os olhos azuis de Nagi tornaram-se vermelhos. Seria fácil demais transformá-los em seu alimento, não precisaria de muita coisa, mas, no entanto, sentia-se frustrado apesar de tudo. Suas longas presas causaram um corte superficial na pele do rapaz que mordiscava seu ombro, provando o sangue dele.

" Humm... Aahhhhh...", Apertou o corpo menor, colando mais seus corpos.

O rapaz mais velho estava sentindo-se no paraíso. Apertou o pequeno corpo e se esfregava contra ele, sentindo o mesmo mordiscar seu pescoço, enviando choques elétricos para sua ereção, que se mantinha presa dentro da calça. A sensação era deliciosa e não queria parar. Enlaçou a cintura do garoto com mais força e passou a beijar o pescoço dele.

" Deixem ele em paz!", Ouviu uma voz firme se pronunciar e viraram-se.

Três pares de olhos se voltam para a direção de onde vinha a voz, vendo parado, com uma feição muito séria, um menino vestindo um short preto bem colado e uma blusa gelo de manga longa bem larguinha. Ergueram uma sobrancelha e sorriam maliciosos. O que um menino como ele podia fazer? Era praticamente da mesma idade do garoto que logo teriam, então o que o moleque podia fazer, senão se tornarem mais um divertimento para eles?

" O que o menininho vai fazer se não o soltarmos!", Cruzou os braços.

" O garoto quer? Cai fora!", O mais velho diz, ainda abraçado a Nagi.

" Ou você quer participar da festinha?", O mais novo perguntou, retirando no bolso um canivete e sorrindo maliciosamente para o garoto de lindos olhos azuis.

Nagi permaneceu em silêncio. Seu corpo era oculto pelo do homem que o abraçava e de quem se alimentava até poucos segundos, não podendo ser visto pelo outro garoto claramente. Ouviu aquela voz ameaçadora e, no entanto, doce. Seja quem for, acreditava que ele estava em perigo. Então por que não fingir que estava mesmo e ver aonde isso ia dar? No final, teria apenas mais um de quem se alimentar.

" Vem com o papai, vem! Vou te ensinar boas lições!", Riu maliciosamente.

" É mesmo?", Omi pergunta sarcasticamente e ergue a besta, que ele havia tirado da mochila e montado antes de chamar a atenção dos idiotas.

" O que acha que...", Parou de falar e gelou.

Antes que eles pudessem dizer ou fazer algo, Omi atira, fazendo a flecha passar a milímetros de acertar a cabeça do rapaz menor, cortando alguns fios do cabelo dele. Os olhares de todos se espantaram e Omi sorriu.

" ...!", Não só o rapaz menor, mas os outros estavam impressionados e assustados. Como aquele menino com cara de anjo tinha aquela arma e... Como podia atirar assim, ainda sustentando aquela mesma expressão?

" O próximo será no meio da cabeça de vocês!", Disse, ainda apontando a besta.

Estava à distância e tinha plena condição de acertá-los e isso foi notado perfeitamente pelos três rapazes. O garoto não parecia estar brincando e... Por algum motivo, aquele menino com faça de anjo também incutia medo em seus corações. Era quase como se ele pudesse se tornar um juiz e executá-los da forma que mais achasse conveniente.

Estar sob aquele olhar estava deixando-os nervosos. Eram três e com certeza tinham mais força física que aquele menino, mas... Não parecia plausível enfrentá-lo, principalmente com a arma que ele usava. Que menino andava com uma arma daquelas assim no início da noite? E por que ele tinha a feição de que atiraria sem dó nem piedade se eles continuassem?

Sem que Omi precisasse dizer uma só palavra, os três se retiraram em silêncio, alarmados com as emoções conflitantes que sentiam em seus corações. Deveriam estar revoltados e furiosos, mas tudo o que sentiam era... Como se fossem as pessoas mais baixas do mundo e eram mesmo, devido ao que faziam.

" ...!", Omi acompanhou a estranha partida dos três em silêncio e achando muito estranho tal atitude. Desde quando delinqüentes como aqueles iam embora sem mal reclamarem? Mesmo portando a besta, o 'normal' seriam eles partirem para cima dele, devido a sua... Frágil aparência.

Ao deixar de vê-los, Omi caminhou até o garoto que estava sendo atacados por eles. O garoto, que parecia ter sua idade ou talvez menos, não sabia definir, estava parado encostado ao muro. Os olhos azuis profundos do mesmo eram lindos e... Pareciam ocultar grande conhecimento. Aproximou-se e olhou-o de forma doce.

" Você está bem?", Pergunta calidamente. Sabia que ele estava sendo forçado.

" ...!", Nagi olhava seriamente dentro das safiras de Omi sem nada dizer.

" Se machucou?", Perguntou, sorrindo lindamente no intuito de acalmá-lo.

Ficaram se contemplando por longos minutos sem nada dizer. O silêncio era perturbador e aquilo estava deixando Omi preocupado. Será que o garoto de cabelos chocolate estava em choque? Por que não o respondia? Estava com medo? Ficou olhando-o e viu um pouco de sangue que escorria dos lábios finos do outro.

" Malditos! Olha só o que fizeram!", Omi diz, retirando um lenço do bolso e limpa os lábios do outro, olhando-o preocupadamente, quase como se sentisse a dor dele.

" ...!", Nagi apenas permitia o toque. Sentia perfeitamente o calor dos dedos dele.

" Está doendo muito? Você está bem?", Omi estava ficando angustiado.

" ...!", Nagi viu a face preocupada do menino que o 'salvara'.

Aquela face preocupada e quase triste era por ele? Pelo fato de ter sido 'atacado'? Pois sabia que o menino devia achar isso. Podia ter matado todos sem dificuldades e faria isso mesmo, mas seu jantar foi interrompido por aquele menino, que parecia tão angustiado por sua pessoa. Devia estar muito irritado com tal intromissão, mas estranhamente não estava.

" Estou bem.", Respondeu em tom baixo e neutro.

" Qual o seu nome?", Omi pergunta, mas tranqüilo, terminando de limpá-lo.

" Nagi Naoe.", Disse em tom baixo, olhando dentro daqueles azuis tão lindos e puros, sentindo-se perdido enquanto fitava-os.

" Nome bonito! Eu sou Omi Tsukiyono!", Disse, novamente dando um sorriso iluminado, daqueles que derretem até as calotas polares. Não sabia porque, mas simplesmente, gostou daquele garoto.

"_Omi..."_, Os azuis de Nagi não desviavam dos de Omi. Sentia algo vindo daquela criança que não conseguia definir. Era diferente do que os outros humanos e vampiros transmitiam.

" Você consegue andar? Eles te machucaram?", Perguntou, olhando-o de cima a baixo a procura de ferimentos.

" Estou bem, não se preocupe.", Falou e desencostou-se da parede.

" Que bom!", Novamente sorriu.

" Você sempre sorri assim?", Perguntou ao ver o sorriso do garoto novamente.

" Ah... Bem... Sim. Desculpe!", Falou, ficando levemente corado.

" Não precisa se desculpar.", Falou, achando graça da carinha corada, mas se mantinha sério.

" ...!", Omi ainda permaneceu da mesma forma.

Nagi sorri internamente ao ver aquela face ainda levemente tingida de rubro. Omi era realmente adorável! Parecia mais humano do que os humanos podiam ser... Era mesmo curioso. Nunca acreditou que alguém pudesse se preocupar genuinamente com ele, mas aquele menino desconhecido o fazia. Via nos olhos dele uma preocupação verídica, não havia mentiras ali. Naqueles olhos conseguia ver apenas uma pureza inigualável!

" Você mora por aqui?", Omi pergunta. Se Nagi morasse perto, poderia acompanhá-lo até em casa. Era perigoso o garoto andar sozinho por ali.

" Não. Estou visitando a cidade.", Respondeu, dando um quase imperceptível sorriso.

" Hum... Então acho melhor ficar com você até que pegue o ônibus... Ou vai fazer algo mais por aqui?", Voltou a fitá-lo curioso. Ele sendo tão jovem e visitando uma outra cidade sozinho...

" Não, Omi. Não farei mais nada!", Disse em um tom levemente sensual.

" Então vamos! Vou ficar com você!", Falou, inconscientemente pegando a mão de Nagi e conduzindo-o até o local onde o garoto pudesse pegar a condução mais adequada.

Nagi apenas se deixou guiar pelo loirinho. Na verdade não iria embora. Teria que se alimentar e depois voltaria para casa voando, mas estava interessado naquele menino agora e resolveu que ficaria com ele mais um tempo. O calor da mão de Omi era algo cálido e agradável. Em toda a sua existência nunca encontrou um humano como ele. Era alguém que valia a pena passar a eternidade. Seus olhos fitam a face do loirinho, novamente se perdendo nela. Talvez devesse fazer dele seu amante eterno. Aquela aura de pura alegria era envolvente e por demais tentadora.

"_Mas... Seria uma pena transformá-lo assim, tão rápido! Ele é lindo! Humanamente lindo!"_, Pensou, enquanto se sentavam para esperar a condução.

" Omi?", Chamou, vendo-o virar-se.

" Sim, Nagi?", Sorriu enquanto olhava-o.

" Podíamos nos encontrar de novo?", Perguntou de forma sensual, olhando-o mais profundamente. Queria ficar mais tempo perto dele.

" É claro! Você tem e-mail? Podemos marcar a qualquer hora!", Falou, sentindo-se estranho sob aquele olhar tão profundo.

" Sim.", Nagi deu um leve sorriso e retirou um cartão do bolso, onde anotou seu e-mail, entregando para o belo garoto de olhos azuis. Na última semana que passou, estudou sobre os avanços tecnológicos e já estava a par de tudo. E pensar que Schul estava evitando-o há uma semana...

Ficaram algum tempo conversando, até que a condução de Nagi chegou. Omi se despediu e o viu partir. Ficou olhando e sentiu-se bem por saber que o outro rapaz não sofreu nada e agora estava seguro. Virou as costas e saiu andando, indo em direção a casa. Ficaria de olho se visse aqueles outros rapazes de novo. Sabia que eles não eram vampiros, por isso não poderia matá-los, mas isso não significava que não poderia denunciá-los a polícia.

Dentro do ônibus, Nagi portava um quase sorriso. Aquele garoto era realmente lindo! Completamente fascinante, tinha que admitir. Deu sinal e desceu alguns pontos depois, indo em direção a um beco. Alimentaria-se e voltaria a mansão, pois sabia que não deveria deixar Crawford esperando.

**OOO**

20:32 PM.

Estava no mesmo local onde havia encontrado aquele misterioso ruivo. Havia feito apenas um leve reconhecimento pelo lugar, mas os seres na noite não rondariam ali por algum tempo, com certeza. Sentou-se em um dos bancos e acabou-se por deitar, ficando a fitar as estrelas, naquele céu que era iluminado pela mais bela lua cheia.

Tinha ligado para casa, mas Yohji não estava lá. Não sabia se o mesmo havia saído para caçar sozinho, mas isso era muito improvável. Seus olhos azuis se fixaram na lua clara... Aquele tom lhe lembrava a pele do belo ruivo de nome Aya. Acabou por sorrir e fechou os olhos, portando uma expressão suave.

"_Quando será que vou vê-lo de novo?"_, Perguntou-se em pensamento. Isso se o encontrasse de novo. Pensar que talvez não fosse mais vê-lo e entristecia, mas o que podia fazer?

Não havia como mentir que não pensava nele. Na última semana, tudo o que fazia era esperar a noite para conversar com Ran e divagar que encontrava Aya enquanto caçava, mas essa sua última ânsia não se tornou realidade ainda. Sentiu-se tão perturbado quando se encontrou com ele naquela noite, mas estava louco para novamente contemplar aqueles olhos violetas tão profundos.

Seus azuis se abriram e Omi deu de cara com o enigmático ruivo, que estava de pé, olhando-o dentro dos olhos. Seu coração foi a mil e sentiu seu corpo gelar enquanto o outro permanecia no mesmo local sem nada dizer. O que ele faria por ali naquela hora? Será que ainda se lembrava dele? E por que o olhava de maneira tão profunda?

" Ah...", Queria dizer algo, mas seu nervosismo se tornou tão grande que o paralisou.

" Não devia ficar aqui à noite. É perigoso.", Aquele tom de voz fez Omi estremecer. Aya falava em um tom quase rouco, baixo e marcante que o deixava com falta de ar.

" Ah... Obrigado pela preocupação.", Disse, levantando-se e sentando de forma adequada. Ficou corado por ter sido pego dessa forma. Parecia um delinqüente que ficava dormindo em um banco de praça.

Aya ficou olhando-o profundamente, reparando em cada mudança de expressão que o sublime menino de olhos azuis mostrava. Seus violetas percorreram o corpo daquela criança, vendo que o short preto não cobria nem metade das coxas, deixando expostas às pernas longas e de textura macia. A blusa gelo era de um tecido bem fino, que tocava o corpo dele de forma suave, como se fosse uma delicada carícia.

Omi vislumbrou aquela figura imponente. Aya, como da última vez em que se viram, estava vestido de preto. Uma roupa de couro bem colada, uma calça e jaqueta que estava aberta até a metade, mostrando que ele não deveria estar usando uma blusa por baixo. As formas másculas e sensuais estavam em evidência e Omi tinha certeza de que aquele ruivo poderia...

" Matando o tempo?", A pergunta, feita em tom baixo e rouco, tirou Omi de seu devaneio, trazendo-o a realidade, fazendo-o focar a imagem ilustre do ruivo.

" Si-Sim, não tenho... Nada para fazer.", Falou, mirando os violetas. Seu coração disparado, não acreditando que estava diante daquele que tanto ansiou reencontrar.

Estava observando-o desde que se encontravam pela primeira vez e tinha muito mais informações a respeito do garoto como Ran. Omi era muito inteligente e mais adulto do que os outros garotos da mesma idade, mas ainda possuía uma aura de inocência que o tornava a mais sublimes das criaturas.

" Venha comigo!", Disse de forma melódica. Um brilho enigmático tomou conta dos olhos violetas e Aya ergue a mão, em um convite altamente sedutor.

Omi ficou olhando para Aya. Mal o conhecia direito, deveria recusar o convite. Não sabia para onde o ruivo queria levá-lo ou mesmo se era realmente alguém de boa índole e se não voltasse para casa, Yohji logo sairia para procurá-lo. Ainda estava sentado no banco e ergue a mão, hipnotizado pela figura erótica à frente dele.

Aya tocou a mão do chibi, reconhecendo como era macia e quente. Levantou-o e se pôs a caminhar com ele, sem soltar a mão do menino, sempre o olhando profundamente, como se analisasse sua alma. Omi não desviava o olhar do seu e isso muito lhe agradava. Aquela fascinante criança humana não parecia se importar para onde ele o conduzia.

Continuaram andando e Omi ainda fitava aquele homem tão misterioso. Queria entendê-lo, decifrar aquele enigma que era Aya. Sentia-se derreter sob o olhar do ruivo e, no entanto, lá no fundo, percebia uma certa melancolia... Uma tristeza por algo que ele não sabia o que era. Aqueles olhos violetas transmitiam algo quase indecifrável, mas que ainda assim, podia ser quase reconhecível.

" Não tem medo?", Perguntou, quebrando o silêncio da noite.

" De quê?", Perguntou, mergulhando dentro dos violetas.

" De mim.", Disse em tom baixo, parando.

Segurou com mais força a mão do chibi e levou-a ao rosto, fazendo a pele do menino entrar em contato com a dele, sentindo um certo estremecimento no corpo menor. Ficou a olhá-lo, fascinado com tamanha luz que o jovem emanava... Ele transmitia tanta paz que era difícil imaginar que ele fosse um simples humano. Parecia muito mais um anjo, como ele colocava quando falavam pelo messenger.

" Por que eu teria medo de você?", Simplesmente respondeu com uma pergunta. Na verdade, deveria ter medo, pois Aya era um estranho. Devia no mínimo ser cauteloso, mas não conseguia sentir-se ameaçado perto dele.

" Não tem medo que eu... Machuque você?", Perguntou intrigado, fazendo os dedos do chibi tocar de leve em seus lábios. Sentia o calor daquela pele e sua vontade de tê-lo para si aumentava. Era até engraçado sentir isso por um humano, uma vez que nunca sentiu tamanha atração.

" Não.", Falou em um tom suave, que parecia mais uma linda melodia. Realmente não tinha medo que o outro o ferisse. De alguma forma, os olhos dele lhe diziam que o ruivo nunca o machucaria como falava.

" ...!", Permaneceu em silêncio, sentindo aqueles dedos quentes sobre seus lábios. Seu olhar era profundo e sedutor, que deixava o menino à frente dele mais perdido.

" Se quisesse fazê-lo, já o teria feito.", Completou, sentindo a maciez dos lábios do ruivo sob seus dedos. Como ele podia ser tão... Perfeito?

" Está coberto de razão.", Falou. O menino era realmente inteligente e pelo que percebera na última semana, muito perceptivo.

Omi era capaz de captar a presença de vampiros à distância e o fato de não ter descoberto sua condição o intrigava. Sabia que era um ser das trevas antigo, mas isso não parecia ser desculpa para que o outro não notasse seu poder, mas estava agradecido por isso, pois se não fosse esse o caso, não conseguiria se aproximar dele com tamanha facilidade como estava fazendo... Ou seria Omi que permitia sua aproximação?

" Para onde vai me levar?", Perguntou em um misto de sensualidade e inocência, para em seguida desviar o olhar e corar. Por que havia feito tal pergunta? Parecia que queria que o ruivo... Que Aya o levasse e depois...

Um quase imperceptível sorriso se forma nos lábios do ruivo e ele solta a mão daquela linda criança humana, puxando-o pela cintura e fazendo seus corpos se colassem. Sentiu o estremecimento do corpo menor e o envolveu em seus braços fortes, aspirando o perfume suave dos cabelos do chibi.

Omi estava atordoado estando nos braços de Aya. Sentia o calor do corpo maior junto ao seu e sua respiração se acelerou. O que o ruivo queria fazer com ele? E o mais importante... Por que se sentia amolecer naquele abraço sensual? A sensação era tão boa que simplesmente desejava ficar assim para sempre... Preço naquele abraço, que lhe trazia uma estranha sensação de 'deja vu'.

" Lindo!", Aya sussurra no ouvido de Omi, roçando de leve seus lábios na orelha do chibi, sentindo outro estremecimento no corpo do menino.

" A... Aya...", Falou, sentindo seu coração falhar uma batida.

" Deseja algo... Omi?", Perguntou sensualmente. Não sabia explicar de onde veio sua fixação por aquela criança, mas ela existia e não havia como negar que passou essa última semana desejando ter Omi assim, em seus braços.

" ...!", Omi estava sem fala, apenas sentindo o ar faltar-lhe nos pulmões, como se o oxigênio ali fosse escasso.

Aya tentava decifrar o que sentia enquanto o tinha assim, protegido em seus braços. Sua mente queria entender, mas não estava mais agindo racional e friamente como de costume. Agora o que mandava ali era o seu instinto vampírico de pura sedução e ele simplesmente desejava aquele menino... Desejava o corpo, o coração... E a alma.

Envolveu-o pela cintura e o trouxe para mais perto de si, colando seus corpos e fazendo Omi sentir cada músculo seu. Sua mão esquerda começou a subir a linha da coluna por debaixo da blusa, fazendo o menino ofegar e arrepiar-se. Um sorriso sensual e malicioso se formou em seus lábios ao sentir a pele macia eriçada sob seu toque e o coração dele acelerar.

As mãos de Omi fecharam-se nos bíceps de Aya e a boca dele se abriu à procura de ar ao sentir os lábios quentes do ruivo em seu pescoço, dando leves chupadas e algumas lambidas. Estava perplexo, mas ainda assim perdido com o que aquele misterioso homem despertava nele.

" A-Aya...", Omi pronuncia em voz baixa, sentia-se zonzo e mais quente.

" ...!", Aya beija a orelha de Omi e se abaixa, enlaçando com força a cintura do garoto e erguendo-o, fazendo com que ficassem na mesma altura. Fitou os olhos azuis, deixando transparecer toda a eletricidade e excitação através dos belos violetas.

" O q-que... Está fazen... Fazendo?", Perguntou gaguejando, mas não houve resposta.

Aya o olhou de forma faminta e tomou-lhe os lábios como há muito queria ter feito. Chupava-os delicadamente, pedindo passagem com a língua, enquanto suas mãos acariciavam as costas daquele menino que tanto o fascinou e fez com que perdesse dias de sono, perdido na lembrança de seus olhos azuis.

Omi ainda permanecia estático. Não sabia o que fazer, as sensações eram fortes e arrasadoras e acabou entreabrindo os lábios, sentindo a língua de Aya entrando em sua boca e tocando sua língua, deixando-o elétrico e quente. Seu corpo foi amolecendo e foi entregando-se aquele beijo que parecia ser feito de fogo. Sem perceber, acaba enlaçando o pescoço do ruivo e seus dedos entrelaçam-se nos fios cerejas, fazendo uma leve carícia na nuca de Aya.

Ao sentir tal toque, Aya arrepia-se completamente. Tinha consciência de que Omi não tinha noção do que estava fazendo com ele... De como o deixava excitado com aqueles toques suaves e inocentes. O modo como Omi correspondia, na mesma intensidade o fazia vibrar e ao ouvir um delicado gemido escapar entre o beijo, resolveu parar antes que perdesse a cabeça.

Encerrando o beijo, Aya o coloca no chão. Observou a face de sua doce criança... Sua... Veja só como estava pensando! Desde quando o menino era seu? Mas... Olhando-o assim... Um discreto sorriso se formou em seus lábios ao ver a face de Omi. Os olhos fechados, ainda perdido em sensações, os lábios entreabertos vermelhos e levemente inchados pelo longo beijo trocado. Realmente lindo!

"_Ele parece mesmo um anjo!"_, Pensou, perdido naquela visão do paraíso.

Os olhos de Omi se abrem e fitam Aya. O brilho naquele olhar fez com que estremecesse. Nunca imaginou que isso pudesse acontecer. Fôra beijado por um rapaz misterioso que via pela segunda vez e mesmo assim sentia-se tão... Tão bem! Tudo parecia tão certo e nos braços dele parecia que estava no céu e desejava sentir isso novamente, mas...

" Eu... Tenho que... Que ir...", Disse, ainda perdido dentro dos violetas.

" Espero vê-lo de novo... Anjo!", Aya sussurra no ouvido de Omi, após se debruçar sobre o corpo menor, suas mãos ainda na cintura do menino, tocando a pele macia.

" Ah... Si-Sim, Aya-kun...", Falou, sentindo um novo arrepio percorrer seu corpo.

" Bons sonhos...", Falou sensualmente, voltando a beijar a orelha de Omi bem de leve e então fitá-lo de forma predadora.

" Você... Também.", Respondeu corado, sentindo o coração acelerar novamente. Sentir o ruivo beijando-o dessa forma o deixava com falta de ar.

Estava próximo de casa. Quebrou o contato com Aya, sentindo desgostoso a perda do calor do corpo maior. Ainda ficou a mirar as íris violetas que lhe eram tão lindas e instigantes. Como desejava ficar ali nos braços dele, mas não podia fazer isso ou podia? Será que simplesmente deveria se jogar naqueles braços e deixar que o ruivo...?

" Eu sonharei com um anjo!", Omi disse suave, perdido em pensamentos sonhadores e sentiu sua face ser acariciada.

" Mesmo?", Disse sensualmente, enquanto sentia a textura da pele do chibi.

"_O que foi que eu disse?"_, Omi perguntou em pensamentos. Sua fala soava como uma cantada e Aya podia interpretar errado, ou talvez nem tanto e... Começou a se desesperar.

Desejava agarrá-lo ali mesmo e, como havia pensado na primeira vez que se viram, ouvir aquela voz melodiosa no mais doce gemido. Fazê-lo gritar e pedir a ele por mais. Parou um segundo, desejando se reprimir, mas desistiu. Ele era uma criatura da noite e quando desejava algo, simplesmente tomava, no entanto, não queria apenas seguir os instintos de sua espécie. Não queria hipnotizar Omi e tomá-lo para si, queria que ele viesse de livre e espontânea vontade.

" Eu vou te...", Falou corado. Queria saber se o veria de novo, pois desejava muito falar mais calmamente com ele, saber mais sobre sua pessoa.

" Com toda a certeza!", Falou e puxou o corpo menor para junto do dele em um beijo avassalador, que dominava o pequeno menino de forma absoluta, deixando-o mole em seus braços, daquela maneira deliciosa que gostava.

Omi surpreendeu-se, mas acabou correspondendo o beijo. Suas unhas se fixaram nas costas largas de Aya e sua mente rodou, perdido nas sensações que este o transmitia. Parecia que o ruivo envolvia todo o seu ser, toda a sua mente e alma, e aquele calor era o mesmo do sonho... Daquele corpo tão lindo e perfeito.

Aya encerrou o beijo, mas ficou a presentear a face do chibi com alguns selinhos. Sua mão ainda permanecia nas costas do garoto, acariciando-o e sentindo o calor do corpo menor. Devia ter ficado louco para ter feito isso, pois não era de sua natureza agir assim. Estava mais parecendo um tarado e não queria que o menino pensasse isso dele. Mas... Era tão difícil se conter.

Omi sentiu-se derreter com os beijos que Aya lhe dava. Aquilo era muito bom! Sentia-se completamente bem e nada mais importava. Fechou os olhos desejando que ele não parasse, mas então sentiu a presença de um vampiro. Seus azuis se abriram e o chibi suspirou, vendo que teria que... Sair dali.

" Aya-kun... Eu preciso ir...", Diz em um tom ligeiramente desanimado.

" Tudo bem, Omi! Nos vemos... Depois!", Falou no ouvido dele, afastando-se.

Omi sorriu e foi caminhando para o local onde sentiu o vampiro, mas ainda olhava para trás, vendo o ruivo com uma expressão que o fazia se arrepiar dos pés a cabeça. Acenou para o mesmo, arrastando-se para longe dali. Assim que se viu fora do alcance do olhar de Aya, passou a correr, chegando enfim ao local onde estava a cria das trevas.

"_Não acredito no que houve!"_, Pensou elétrico e resolveu observar o que acontecia.

Olhou com atenção, vendo que Yohji lutava contra um vampiro e que estava dando conta do mesmo. Sabia que o outro já o tinha visto e escorou-se a uma árvore. Não precisava intervir. Enquanto esperava que o playboy terminasse, voltou a lembrar-se de Aya. Ainda sentia o calor dos braços e lábios dele em seu corpo e sorriu.

Nem acreditava que havia beijado outro rapaz. Seu primeiro beijo. Sua face corou por perceber que foi com um completo, mas totalmente irresistível desconhecido. Levou os dedos aos lábios, tocando-os de leve, perdido nas recentes lembranças, enquanto acariciava o lábio inferior. Desejava estar nos braços dele agora. Se não tivesse sentido a presença do vampiro, com certeza teria ficado lá, derretendo-se nos braços de Aya.

" O que deu em você?", Yohji perguntou repentinamente.

" Ah! Quer me matar, Yohji-kun?", Omi pergunta, levando a mão ao coração e corando por notar que Yohji o viu viajando.

" Hum... O que tava pensando? Teve algo com alguém?", Perguntou maliciosamente.

" Quê! Tá louco?", Ficou mais vermelho.

" Pela sua cara você beijou alguém ou... Foi beijado, não foi?", Riu divertido.

" Eu não vou discutir isso com alguém como você, Yohji-kun!", Omi falou, virando-se de costas e começando a andar. Se ficasse ali, Yohji ia começar a implicar e não queria isso de forma alguma. Queria ir pra casa, ficar em seu quarto e... Pensar em Aya.

" Já sei! Você marcou de se encontrar com aquele tal de Ran e vocês deram aquele amasso!", Yohji cai na gargalhada ao ver Omi virar-se com a face pálida e indignada.

" Pare com isso! Não foi o Ran que me beijou!", Disse alterado. Como ele podia dizer que ele havia beijado seu amigo da net? Aquilo era um absurdo!

" Não foi ele! Então quem foi? Porque beijar alguém, você beijou!", Um sorriso de vitória se desenhou em seus lábios quando viu que o chibi percebeu o deslize em suas palavras.

" Eu vou pra casa!", Omi virou-se e começou a andar rápido, sua face coradíssima.

" Ah, qualé! Me conta como foi, Omittchi!", Disse o playboy atazanando o loirinho.

" Não.", Responde, andando apressadamente, sentindo muita raiva.

" Conta!", Yohji insistia, adorando ver o outro desconcertado.

" ...!", Omi tentava a todo custo ignorá-lo.

**OOO **

Com passos lentos e elegantes, a bela figura de Nagi corta os corredores, que eram iluminados por velas que davam todo um toque especial ao local. No entanto, sua mente concentrava-se em outra coisa... Eu seu repentino fascínio por aquele doce menino de nome Omi. Ele era tão lindo!

" Enfim chegou.", Uma voz fria chega aos ouvidos de Nagi.

" Farfarello... O que foi?", Perguntou, olhando dentro dos olhos crisoberilo do outro.

" Crawford te espera.", Disse, passando pelo garoto sem ao menos olhá-lo.

Nagi ficou olhando para o outro, que andava rapidamente pelos corredores. Às vezes ele lhe parecia normal, mas sabia que aquele ali era insano e não podia se confiar. Começou a andar atrás do mesmo, perguntando-se o que o americano poderia querer com ele.

" Vejo que teve um início de noite... Interessante.", Ouviu aquela voz nasalada.

" O que quer, maldito?", Perguntou fria e seriamente.

" Você.", Disse na maior cara de pau, sorrindo de forma maliciosa para Nagi.

" Espere sentado.", Respondeu e ignorou-o.

" Conheço um jeito de fazer sua raiva passar!", Riu de forma sacana.

Sem pensar duas vezes, Nagi se vira e lança o corpo maior contra a parede, mantendo-o preso. Aproximou-se, olhando-o de forma perigosa, desejando quebrá-lo de tanta raiva, principalmente ao se lembrar de como aquele ruivo invadiu seu quarto e o tocou. Queria ter tirado satisfações na noite seguinte, mas o ruivo simplesmente sumira.

" Já disse para parar... Schuldich.", Falou, desejando esmagá-lo.

" Fica mais delicioso quando está nervoso.", Diz sorrindo pervertidamente. Adorava vê-lo assim... Nervoso. Ele ficava extremamente sexy ao seu ver.

" Você não é normal. E agora vai pagar pelo que fez no quarto...", Disse e se aproximou perigosamente.

Ergueu a mão e a fechou, seus poderes telecinéticos apertando cada vez mais o pescoço de Schuldich. Um leve sorriso se formou nos lábios do pequeno garoto de 1,60 de altura ao ver que poderia sobrepujar o poder daquele vampiro alemão.

"_Não é tão fácil assim... Nagi!"_, Disse na mente do garoto.

" Quê!", Nagi disse surpreso, afrouxando a mão e então abriu a boca para dizer algo, mas as palavras não saíram.

Schuldich sorriu. Nagi realmente era muito poderoso, mas ainda não podia contra seus poderes telepáticos. Podia influenciar a mente do jovem, fazendo com que o mesmo o soltasse. Via a raiva e indignação nos olhos azuis profundos de Nagi e sorriu.

" Maldito!", Nagi rosnou e Schul desencostou-se da parede.

Aproximava-se felinamente do garoto com aquele sorriso safado e divertido nos lábios. Ergueu a mão e acariciou os fios chocolates e abaixou-se, aspirando o perfume da pele de Nagi, beijando o pescoço do pequeno filho da noite.

" Schul...", Sua raiva foi crescendo, o que fazia seu poder aumentar.

" Humm... Acho melhor não nos atrasarmos... Brad deve estar... Impaciente.", Disse sorrindo, deixando a mente do garoto.

Em um rápido impulso, Nagi dá um soco na face de Schul que simplesmente gargalha, para a indignação do garoto, que vira as costas e passa a caminhar rapidamente até o local onde estaria seu líder. Pelo visto ainda precisaria de mais poder para lidar com o maldito dom telepático de Schuldich.

O ruivo foi andando calmamente atrás dele, chegando em uma sala mais reservada da mansão, vendo o americano encostado à mesa do escritório. A feição dele não era das melhores e o alemão sabia que se devia a sua presença, mas não se importava. Nunca foi obediente mesmo.

" Nagi, está bem alimentado?", Perguntou, não querendo perder tempo.

" Sim, estou.", Respondeu sem entender muito o motivo da pergunta. Crawford nunca foi de se preocupar com ele.

" Ótimo. Vamos ao subsolo. Chegou a hora de iniciar o despertar.", Disse, desencostando-se da mesa e indo até o garoto.

Nagi não sabia muito bem como fariam para despertar Reiji Takatori, o vampiro milenar mais poderoso e considerado como sendo o criador da raça vampírica. Sentiu seu pulso sendo puxado pelo americano e foi levado pelos corredores escuros daquela tenebrosa mansão.

Tanto Farfarello quanto Schuldich foram seguindo Crawford e Nagi, porém o ruivo não estava gostando muito daquilo. Sentia raiva ao ver o americano tocando seu Nagi, pois era isso mesmo! O menino era dele e se Crawford pensava que o entregaria assim tão fácil estava enganado.

Desceram por uma grande escada, até que se encontraram perante uma grande porta de madeira com adornos em marfim. A porta foi aberta e Crawford continuou a puxar Nagi, terminando de descer até chegaram a um grande salão.

Os olhos azuis de Nagi se impressionaram com a beleza mórbida do local. As paredes pareciam ser feitas de cobre e nelas havia imagens de anjos com asas negras, plumas de sangue estavam espalhadas pelas paredes e no meio de tudo estava um anjo... Um anjo de longas asas brancas e lindos cabelos prateados envolto por correntes de ouro.

Ele observou o piso e nele também havia um desenho. Entre três colunas que ficavam a quatro metros uma da outra havia um triângulo também feito de cobre, mas havia adornos de pedras preciosas de cor vermelha, como o rubi e granada.

" Nagi!", A atenção do jovem foi chamado por Crawford.

" Sim, Crawford?", Disse, ainda impressionado com o local. Então era ali que Takatori dormia?

" Está na hora de começar o despertar...", Disse levando o garoto ao centro do triângulo e fazendo-o permanecer o mesmo lugar.

" O que eu tenho que fazer?", Perguntou seriamente.

_Nós beijamos... As estrelas._

_Nós escrevemos... O que nós somos!_

_Seu nome... Desejo..._

_Sua carne... Nós sentimos._

Crawford ficou em frente ao garoto. Olhou o corpo aparentemente frágil, que fazia com que fosse ainda mais lindo. Aquele garoto instigava desejo em quem quer que fosse e até mesmo ele não era completamente imune a Nagi e o pequeno vampiro era tão importante! No entanto, já havia esperado muito tempo. Agora ele tinha Nagi e em pouco tempo, o ser divino necessário para a libertação de seu Mestre estaria em suas mãos. Ergueu a mão, acariciando a face pálida.

" ...!", Nagi permaneceu em silêncio. Aquele contato o deixava perturbado. O que Crawford estava fazendo? Por que o olhava dessa forma?

"_Maldito!"_, Schul estreita os olhos, sentindo uma vontade louca de cortar a mão de Crawford, mas sabia que não seria sábio de sua parte... Não ainda.

" Nagi, você foi escolhido para a mais importante missão.", Disse sério.

" Eu?", Perguntou curioso.

" Sim, você será o agente principal da libertação de Takatori.", Ergueu o rosto dele, fitando os olhos azuis profundos.

" ...!", Nagi não estava compreendendo. Ele era o mais novo dos quatro, então não seria lógico que recebesse tal missão, principalmente uma tão importante.

" A partir de hoje, o Mestre Takatori começará a despertar... No instante em que derramar seu sangue sobre o triângulo.", Falou, enquanto enrolada os longos dedos nos fios chocolates.

" Derramar meu sangue aqui?", Perguntou. Não entendia o porquê de ser ele.

" Sim. Ele está dormindo logo abaixo e... Absorverá o sangue, começando a despertar. Não tenha medo. Você não irá morrer. Não arriscaria isso!", Disse de forma suave.

Nagi não sabia o que falar. Nunca viu Crawford agir de forma gentil e educada como estava fazendo agora e sentir os dedos dele acariciando seus cabelos e então sua nuca apenas o fazia se sentir mais estranho. O que o americano queria de verdade? E o que ele quis dizer com 'não o arriscaria'?

" Podemos começar... Nagi?", Crawford debruçou-se sobre o corpo menor, fazendo a pergunta de forma sensual no ouvido de Nagi, roçando de leve seus lábios na orelha do jovem vampiro.

"_Puto!"_, Schul pensa, sentindo seu sangue ferver.

" Hã... Si-Sim...", Nagi diz, sentindo um leve estremecimento percorrer seu corpo ao sentir o leve toque em sua orelha.

Crawford sorri para Nagi e vira-se, olhando de forma maliciosa e cruel para Schuldich, sabendo da raiva que o mesmo sentia por vê-lo perto daquele lindo anjo negro. Não importa o quão ligados o ruivo e Nagi eram, ele poderia quebrar essa ligação, ou melhor... Já havia começado a quebrá-la. Mesmo que o ruivo negasse, eles eram iguais, apenas usavam quem quer que fosse para alcançar seus objetivos. Desviou o olhar e fitou Farfarello, que estava ao fundo.

_Frio... _

_Nós somos tão frios!_

_Nós somos tão... Frio._

_Nós somos tão frios!_

" Nagi... Farfarello fará alguns cortes em seu corpo para que o sangue escorra.", Disse, virando-se para o pequeno garoto.

" Sim. Tudo bem...", Disse, vendo o rapaz de cabelos prateados e olhos amendoados vindo em sua direção.

Farfarello possuía um sorriso quase maníaco nos lábios. Saber que cortaria alguém, mesmo que fosse só um pouquinho já o deixava feliz. Era tão delicioso ver a carne sendo cortada e o sangue escorrer. Retirou da cintura a adaga dourada do ritual e se postou em frente a Nagi, olhando-o fixamente.

Nagi ergue os pulsos, olhando fixamente dentro dos olhos do outro. Farfarello ergueu a mão e fez vários movimentos rápidos, fazendo surgir vários cortes nos pulsos e braços de Nagi, que fechou os olhos com a pequena, porém incômoda dorzinha que sentiu. Ser cortado não era seu passatempo predileto.

O sangue de Nagi foi escorrendo, pingando de suas mãos, tocando o piso de bronze. As gostas iam formando uma poça de sangue, que era absorvida pelas minúsculas frestas existentes levando o líquido vital ao vampiro milenar, alimentando-o.

Schuldich olhava atentamente para Nagi. Essa dele ter que dar seu sangue não parecia ser boa coisa. O garoto de cabelos chocolates era o mais novo ali. Tinha um grande poder é claro, mas apesar dos séculos que possuía, ainda assim não tinha a experiência necessária pelo fato de apenas uma pessoa poder ensinar isso e infelizmente Nagi não pôde ser ensinado corretamente.

"_O que você esconde, Crawford?"_, Perguntou-se em pensamento. Queria poder ler a mente dele, mas infelizmente ela estava temporariamente fora de seu alcance.

Lembrava-se perfeitamente do americano comentando que apenas pessoas especiais poderiam participar da libertação de Reiji e ele, mas do que nenhum outro, sabia que Nagi era diferente. Não sabia o quê o tornava assim, mas o garoto nunca foi como os outros humanos e também não era como os outros vampiros.

O sangue de Nagi ia escorrendo cada vez mais. Mesmo tendo se alimentado, sentia-se fraco, como se não fosse apenas seu sangue que fosse drenado, mas seu poder. Sua face estava mais pálida e sentiu seu mundo rodar por um instante, fechando os olhos fortemente.

" Crawford.", Schul diz, olhando seriamente. Se continuasse assim, Nagi desfaleceria.

O americano sorriu e caminhou até Nagi, ficando perante ele. Segurou o pulso com delicadeza, vendo os azuis se abrirem confusos. De forma delicada, estranhamente gentil, na verdade, Crawford leva o pulso de Nagi a boca, lambendo o corte, fazendo com que o mesmo fosse desaparecendo.

" Já é o suficiente... Por hoje.", Diz, pegando o outro braço e fazendo o mesmo ritual, lambendo cada corte e fechando-o.

A mente do garoto ainda estava nublada. Sentia a língua quente de Crawford passando sobre sua pele, fechando cada ferida com um cuidado extremo. Era algo até difícil de se acreditar vindo daquele vampiro americano tão frio e indiferente a tudo. Ainda aturdido, Nagi processava as palavras ditas pelo outro e abre os olhos.

"_Suficiente... Por hoje!"_, Nagi fitou Crawford. Teria de fazer isso mais vezes então?

" Alimente-se bem, Nagi. Se precisar... Schul trará o seu alimento.", Disse, fitando o ruivo, portando um sorriso perverso nos lábios.

Sabia que aquele ali não poderia ir contra ele ainda e quando resolvesse, estaria mais do que preparado. Além disso, Schul queria Nagi, então cuidaria para que seu maior desejo continuasse vivo e forte. Viu os olhos azul-céu brilharem de raiva e sorriu cruelmente. Adorava vê-lo assim, era delicioso saber que infernizava a vida do alemão. Sabia que ele entendia... Que percebia o seu deleite com tudo aquilo, afinal eram vampiros... Frios, sem sentimentos...

_Frio..._

_Nós somos tão frios!_

_Nós somos tão... Frio._

_Nós somos tão frios._

" Si... Sim...", Disse, ainda sentindo-se fraco. Sua mente estava turva e a única coisa que captou foi o fato de ter que se alimentar bem.

Com um olhar fulminante, Schuldich passou por Crawford e foi até Nagi, envolvendo-o em seus braços e retirando-o daquele lugar maldito. Percebeu que o lindo garoto estava tão enfraquecido que amoleceu em seus braços, por isso pegou-o no colo. Sabia que aquilo não foi apenas pela perda de sangue. Tinha plena consciência de quê, se Nagi tivesse perdido apenas sangue, não permitiria sua aproximação e, no entanto, o garoto estava tão fraco que se aconchegava em seu colo.

"_Takatori também absorveu o poder dele"_, Disse, caminhando para fora dali. Iria levá-lo ao quarto e alimentá-lo. Nagi era um vampiro novo... Por que Takatori, um vampiro milenar, precisaria do poder do garoto?

Crawford sorria maliciosamente. Schuldich estaria entretido demais cuidando daquela adorada criança e não daria trabalho por um tempo, mas teria de ficar atento, pois aquele ruivo estava querendo se rebelar e não ia aceitar rebeldes em seu grupo. O puniria severamente se Schuldich o traísse e de uma forma que iria se arrepender eternamente.

Suspirou profundamente, como se necessitasse de ar, mas isso não passava de um costume humano que era difícil de se desfazer. Lambeu os lábios, que ainda tinha o sabor do delicioso sangue de Nagi. O sabor do garoto era único e se ele não fosse necessário para a libertação de Takatori, Crawford nunca teria deixado que Schul o tomasse como fez naquela noite chuvosa.

**OOO **

Novamente estava lá a admirar aquela pele de porcelana e os fios chocolate. Tinha que ter muita paciência, mas às vezes desejava se esquecer de tudo e tomá-lo selvagemente. Sorriu maliciosamente com os pensamentos que já lhe invadiam a mente. Seria delicioso fazer como daquela vez.

" Humm..", Nagi gemeu fracamente, como se tentasse despertar de seu entorpecimento forçado.

Todo o seu corpo estava doendo, quase como se houvesse levado uma surra. Não pensou que seria assim. Seus olhos abriram-se lentamente, sabia que teria que fazer isso mais vezes, mesmo não gostando. Apesar de tudo, sorriu internamente, pois isso significava que ele era importante e que sempre teria os outros ao lado dele, mesmo que agissem apenas para libertar Takatori. Ele era importante e não haveria a possibilidade de ser abandonado.

" Gosta de ser o centro das atenções, não?", Nagi ouviu a voz debochada de Schul.

" O que faz aqui?", Levantou-se bruscamente, sentado-se na cama e sentindo na mesma hora uma forte tontura.

" Estou cuidando da pobre criança abandonada!", O sorriso sarcástico não saía dos lábios do ruivo, que se divertia vendo a irritação do outro.

" Saia daqui!", Falou com fúria, louco para mandar o outro longe.

" Não seja mimado. O papai aqui vai cuidar de você!", Falou sorrindo e segurando a cintura de Nagi, que se debatia em vão.

Apenas uma pergunta se fazia presente na mente de Nagi. Por quê... Por que Schuldich sempre se aproximava quando ele não tinha forças para repeli-lo? Queria esmagá-lo. A única coisa que aquele alemão maldito gostava era de brincar com a mente e a vida das pessoas e ele parecia ser a vítima favorita daquele vampiro.

" Por que você não some? O que viu em mim?", Perguntou, olhando dentro dos olhos azul-céu de Schul. Não entendia o prazer doentio que aquele homem sentia em provocá-lo.

" Você não entende...", Falou, olhando mais seriamente dentro daqueles azuis profundos.

" Não. Não entendo! O que ganha com isso? Diversão apenas, não é? Como... Como pode ser tão... Tão...", Não tinha nem palavras pra descrever o que sentia. O modo que Schuldich agia era ilógico para ele.

" Sshh... Quietinho. Eu vou cuidar de você hoje, Nagi.", Falou, colocando um dedo sobre os lábios finos e delicados.

" Cuidar! Desde quando você cuida de algo?", Perguntou amargo.

Ao fitar os azul-céu de Schuldich, Nagi estremeceu por dentro. Aquele olhar... O olhar de Schul era calmo, transmitia algo como se fosse... Não. Tinha que estar enganado. Aquele maldito não se importava com nada nem com ninguém, então por que o olhava assim? Ele desejava tanto assim vê-lo louco? Era isso? Não podia se deixar enganar... Já havia descoberto a verdadeira face daquele homem.

Schul podia ler todas as indagações da mente de Nagi. O garoto era como um livro aberto para ele. Sua face continuava calma. Seus olhos azuis transmitindo um calor que nunca mostrou há nenhum ser vivo, há nenhuma criatura. Na verdade não sabia como... Naquela noite ele desejava apenas destruir como sempre fazia, mas... Simplesmente...

Nagi sentiu sua face ser tocada. Ainda via o calor nos olhos de Schul, mas era algo diferente de tudo que havia visto até então. Não era o calor de desejo e isso o intrigava, o deixava confuso e com medo. O que ele queria? Tentou afastar-se do toque, mas o ruivo segurou sua nuca, mantendo-o no lugar.

" Eu cuido desde que isso me interesse.", Disse em tom neutro.

" E eu te interesso para seus joguinhos, pelo visto.", Disse enojado.

Schuldich puxou-o para mais perto, mantendo seus corpos colados e Nagi quase em seu colo. Sua feição estava séria. Podia ler o sofrimento e a dor na mente daquele filho da noite e sabia muito bem ser o responsável por tudo isso, sempre brincando e escondendo, fazendo seus joguinhos para manter-se no controle como sempre gostou de estar.

" A mesma pequena criança...", Falou em tom baixo próximo ao ouvido de Nagi.

" O quê?", Nagi piscou os olhos. Como Schul estava abraçado a ele, seu queixo estava apoiado no ombro largo do ruivo. Queria sair dali, mas sentia-se sem força alguma.

" Mesmo... Que não se lembre...", Disse em tom suave e, no entanto, sensual.

" ...!", Nagi estava atordoado. Do que o ruivo estava falando? O que ele não lembrava e por que Schuldich abraçava-o com tanto cuidado?

" ... Nagi.", Falou, beijando o pescoço dele.

Nagi arrepiou-se ao ouvir seu nome sendo pronunciado com tanto... Sentimento. Não sabia definir qual seria, mas só podia concluir que se travava de outra brincadeira de Schuldich. Só podia ser isso! Não havia outra explicação e não podia se deixar pensar em outra, porque... Porque Schul era... Schuldich e o alemão sempre brincava, com quem quer que seja.

Sua mente despertou ao não se sentir mais abraçado e seus olhos piscaram algumas vezes ao ver os dedos ensangüentados do ruivo tocar seus lábios, manchando-os de vermelho. Ficou olhando sem entender o que Schul estava fazendo, mas sua fome se fez presente, lembrando-o que precisava se alimentar. Entreabriu os lábios e lambeu os dedos molhados de sangue.

" Humm...", Queria dizer algo, mas apenas um gemido deixou sua garganta.

" ...!", Schuldich mordeu o lábio inferior ao ver tal cena.

Aquele sangue... O reconhecia. Era o sangue de Schuldich... Quente... Entorpecedor... Impudico. Fechou os olhos, sentindo que se perdia naquele calor, amolecendo... Se entregando... Mas não podia, não queria. Schul apenas... Sentiu a mão dele acariciar seu rosto e reabriu os olhos, vendo a face de contentamento do outro, ficando com raiva disso.

"_Maldito! Sempre que estou assim você..."_, Pensou em um misto de tristeza e revolta.

"_Eu estou aqui... Do seu lado!"_, O ruivo falou mentalmente, vendo como Takatori deixou o garoto tão sensível e vulnerável.

Nagi sentiu ganas de mandá-lo longe, mas tudo pareceu sumir quando o gostou do sangue do ruivo tocou o canto de seus lábios, só então se dando conta de que havia um pequeno corte no pulso do outro. Segurou-o o braço dele e mordeu o pulso com força, cravando suas presas, desejando que ele sentisse dor e desaparecesse logo.

Schuldich fechou os olhos por um segundo ao sentir a mordia e depois voltou a abri-los. Nagi o mordeu pra valer, sentiu uma forte fisgada em seu pulso, mas se manteve no mesmo lugar. Seu sangue ia sendo drenado, as unhas de Nagi perfuravam a pele de seu braço direito e o que ele fez foi acariciar com a ponta dos dedos da mão direita a face do outro.

O jovem de olhos azuis profundos não entendia aquela atitude. Onde foi parar aquele ruivo arrogante, debochado e sarcástico? Por que Schul permitia que o sugasse dessa forma? O que ele queria provar? Não entendia aquele olhar... Um olhar de fascínio que o mesmo dispensava a ele.

" Por que me olha assim?", Perguntou, sentindo-se zonzo após se alimentar de Schul.

O sangue do ruivo ainda molhava seus lábios de vermelho e ele se pôs a lambê-los, limpando os vestígios que restava do líquido precioso. Sentia-se entorpecido, quente, saciado, mesmo que na verdade tenha provado tão pouco.

" Sempre lindo e perfeito! Você é um menino delicioso, Nagi!", Falou, mas não com a malícia de sempre. Suas palavras saíram como a de alguém que vislumbra uma obra prima.

As palavras do outro, no entanto, fizeram Nagi despertar para a realidade. Como sempre, o que Schuldich queria era diversão e fazia seu joguinho de sedução para confundi-lo e fazer com que se rendesse, mas não cairia nessa novamente, não depois de tudo o que houve. Não iria acreditar nele... Nunca.

" Eu te odeio!", Disse, olhando dentro dos olhos azuis.

" Eu também te amo.", Disse o alemão em tom de afirmação, da mesma forma convicta usada por Nagi, vendo o espanto na face dele.

Antes que o outro pudesse dizer algo, o puxou mais, tomando aqueles lábios doces e irresistíveis, que prometiam o céu e o inferno aqueles que os tomava. Mas não se importava de se queimar nas chamas de Nagi, se com isso alcançasse seu intento e sabia, poderia alcançá-lo e nem mesmo Crawford ou Takatori poderia mudar isso.

Nagi estava em choque ao sentir o outro tomar seus lábios assim, subitamente. Seu corpo inteiro estremeceu e se aqueceu. Sua mente vagava inebriada com sensações nostálgicas que tentavam a todo custo mostrar-lhe algo a mais... Podia quase tocá-la naquela noite chuvosa e mórbida, onde só havia morte a sua volta quando um anjo negro invadiu o local e seus olhos tocaram as íris...

_Sua boca... _

_Estas palavras..._

_Silêncio... Vire-se. Beijando..._

_Minha cabeça... Caiu para trás..._

O ruivo abriu os olhos, sentindo todo o corpo do outro mole. Ergueu-se um pouco e viu Nagi caindo, mas segurou-o antes que suas costas tocassem a cama. A cabeça pendida para trás, os olhos fechados e a respiração acelerada, mesmo que o garoto não necessitasse dela. Viu aquela garganta alva, a pele macia e lambeu todo o local, sentindo o corpo quente do outro, que parecia chamá-lo. Deitou Nagi na cama e ficou olhando para aqueles olhos perdidos, que mesclavam confusão, sonhos e desejos.

"_Mesmo que você não se lembre... Eu não posso esquecer!", _A voz rouca de Schul ecoa pela mente de Nagi, ressoando pelos cantos mais obscuros e esquecidos, fazendo-o fechar os olhos, enquanto sentia o calor do ruivo sobre si.

**OOO **

No salão em que Takatori estava adormecido, dois vampiros se encontravam entreolhando-se. Os olhos escuros de Crawford fitavam o ser à frente dele. Farfarello estava a brincar com a adaga na boca, fazendo leves cortes e saboreando o próprio gosto... Isso já era um vício para ele. Os olhos de Crawford se estreitam ao ver a cena que lhe pareceu tão sexy. Foi caminhando até o outro, olhando-o fixamente, ainda sentindo-se quente devido ao sangue de Naoe.

Por mais estranho que fosse, Farfarello sentia-se elétrico. Poucas coisas eram capazes de excitá-lo. Na verdade, isso acontecia apenas enquanto matava as suas vítimas cruelmente e se alimentava, mas nesse momento, sentia-se quente, excitado, enquanto olhava para Crawford. Aquele americano era realmente desejável.

"_Deve ser esse sangue..."_, Pensou o irlandês, limpando a lâmina da adaga que ainda continha vestígios do sangue de Nagi. Realmente aquele sangue o deixava quente.

Seus olhos amendoados fitaram o homem vestido elegantemente e passou a língua nos lábios, aproximando-se, vendo aqueles azuis escuros compenetrados nele. Sorriu de forma perversa e parou diante dele, agora portando um sorriso impreciso. Em um movimento rápido, passa a adaga pelo corpo do outro, rasgando a roupa dele em vários pedaços, deixando o tórax musculoso a mostra.

" Humm...", Farfarello olhou o tórax definido e torneado... Todos os músculos no lugar, altamente tentador.

Crawford apenas olhava para o rapaz menor, pedaços de sua roupa caindo suavemente no chão. Seus azuis observaram os pedacinhos do tecido espalhados pelo piso e volta o olhar para Farfarello, estreitando os olhos. Como ele pôde fazer isso? Segurou o rosto dele com força, forçando-o a olhá-lo nos olhos.

" Rasgou meu armini. Agora vai pagar!", Disse, tirando a adaga das mãos de Farfie.

_Frio..._

_Nós somos tão frios!_

_Nós somos tão... Frio..._

_Nós somos tão frios._

Empurrou o irlandês até que ele batesse contra a parede com força, olhando-o de forma fria e cruel. Sorriu maliciosamente, erguendo a adaga e rasgando a roupa dele devagar, tocando de leve a lâmina na pele clara, causando pequenos cortes que logo se cicatrizavam. Passou a língua nos lábios e cravou a adaga na parede, puxando os cabelos prateados e tomando posse dos lábios de Farfarello, em um beijo selvagem e sensual. A única coisa que importava ali era o seu prazer, o que o outro sentia não lhe interessava.

Explorava aquela boca que ainda tinha o gosto do sangue de Nagi e era prontamente correspondido. As unhas do vampiro mais jovem cravaram-se nas costas de Brad, arranhando-a de cima a baixo, fazendo com que sangrasse, mas as feridas iam se cicatrizando rapidamente, não deixando as marcas visíveis.

A perna de Brad pressionava o membro enrijecido de Farfarello, que ainda se encontrava preso dentro da calça branca que usava. As mãos do americano percorriam o corpo delgado colado a parede com força, deixando a pele marcada, seus azuis estavam fixos no irlandês, mostrando um brilho de frieza e ao mesmo tempo desejo. Pressionou mais o membro dele com a perna, sentindo Farfarello arrepiar.

" Humm...", O irlandês deixa escapar um baixo gemido. Não entendia como podia sentir prazer daquela forma, pois apesar de gostar de sexo, sempre sentiu mais prazer torturando e se alimentando de suas vítimas.

Crawford não esperou mais nada, tomou aqueles lábios com selvageria, sendo correspondido na mesma intensidade, sentindo o gosto de sangue do irlandês na mesma hora e se deliciando com ele. Sentiu que não somente suas presas, mas as de Farfarello estavam grandes, demonstrando a excitação de ambos.

Encerrou o beijo e olhou nos olhos agora vermelhos do vampiro mais novo e em um movimento rápido o virou de costas, prensando-o contra a parede, beijando a nuca de Farfarello, arranhando a pele pálida, enquanto suas mãos viajavam pelo corpo do outro, sentindo que este se remexia e o olhava sobre o ombro.

A mão de Crawford desceu, invadindo a calça de Farfarello e apoderando-se do membro dele, passando a manipulá-lo, sentindo este crescer entre seus dedos. Sorriu maliciosamente ao ver como o corpo do outro reagia. Há séculos não via o irlandês tão excitado em uma ocasião que não fosse as torturas que fazia.

" Humm...", Mais um rouco gemido escapou dos lábios de Farfarello, que passava a língua na ponta das presas, ocasionando cortes superficiais e sentindo o próprio sangue.

O americano sentia seu membro doer de tão excitado que estava. Sabia que isso se devia ao sangue daquela criança da noite chamada Nagi e agora a única coisa que pensava era aliviar a tensão presente em seu baixo ventre no corpo de Farfarello. Retirou a mão do membro dele e simplesmente rasgou a calça do outro, apertando as nádegas durinhas e sem esperar, introduzindo dois dedos dentro do corpo menor.

Farfarello suspirou, sentindo-se arrepiar. Não havia dor alguma, apenas um prazer diferente e de certa forma sufocante, diferente de tudo o que já sentiu. Aqueles dedos se moviam rápido, alargando-o enquanto acariciava-o por dentro, fazendo arrepios percorrerem sua coluna.

As presas de Brad arranhavam a pele clara, causando novos cortes, sugando o sangue do outro, sentindo-se mais excitado com isso. Introduziu o terceiro dedo, fazendo movimentos mais bruscos de vai-e-vem, ouvindo a 'respiração' acelerada de Farfarello. Não agüentando mais esperar, ele retira os dedos e abre o zíper da calça, colocando para fora sua ereção.

" Agora... Você vai pagar!", Disse, segurando fortemente a cintura do outro.

" ...!", Farfarello apenas olha sobre o ombro, um sorriso maníaco estava desenhado em seus lábios enquanto ouvia a ameaça de seu líder.

Os olhos azuis de Crawford tornaram-se vermelhos como sangue, deixando-o com uma aparência mais aterradora. Ele abre as pernas de Farfarello e começa a penetrá-lo rapidamente, investindo contra o corpo menor de forma quase violenta, até entrar todo nele.

O irlandês sentia as fortes investidas. Sabia que se elas estivessem sendo feitas em um corpo humano, a pessoa estaria sentindo muita dor, principalmente pelo fato de Crawford ser bem grande. Imaginar que alguém possuído pelo americano sentiria dor, deixava-o mais excitado e não impediu que um gemido escapasse de sua garganta.

Os movimentos eram frenéticos e incessantes. A cada investida o corpo de Farfarello era prensado contra a parede fria, que roçava contra seu membro, causando um estranho prazer. Gemeu mais alto ao sentir as presas de Crawford em seu ombro, sugando seu sangue, fazendo seu prazer aumentar.

" Humm... Aahhhh...", Sua mão foi parar nos cabelos negros, puxando-os com força. Seus olhos vermelhos se abriram e pensamentos insanos invadiam-lhe a mente.

Crawford sentiu seus cabelos serem torcidos e retirou-se de Farfarello, virando-o rapidamente, vendo os olhos vermelhos fixos neles. Olharam-se por alguns segundos e o irlandês puxou o moreno, beijando-o com lasciva e selvageria, o sangue escorrendo por suas bocas, enquanto pareciam querer devorar um ao outro de forma irracional, como se fossem dois animais sedentos de sangue e prazer.

As pernas de Farfarello envolveram a cintura de Crawford e este voltou a penetrá-lo com força, em um vai-e-vem frenético. Os lábios de Farfarello ainda continham o sangue de Crawford, que o deixava quente e sem controle. Gemeu alto quando sentiu aquelas presas bem fundas em seu pescoço, enlouquecendo em um prazer insano, como era de sua natureza. Movia-se junto dele, sentindo correntes elétricas percorrerem seu corpo frio.

Quem visse, diria que se tratava de um estupro, tamanha a força e selvageria com que Crawford penetrava Farfarello, mas havia apenas um prazer obscuro na face pálida do irlandês, assim como na do líder americano. O calor ia se espalhando mais e mais e apenas aumentou quando seu membro foi envolvido pelos dedos longos e frios de Brad.

Crawford continuava em seus movimentos ávidos, preso em um frenesi alucinante. O sangue de Farfarello era delicioso, ainda era o mesmo que sentiu na primeira vez que o mordeu, transmitindo todas aquelas sensações ilógicas que viam dele. O corpo do outro era bem menor e apertado, lhe proporcionando um prazer incrível com a vantagem de não precisar se conter hora alguma, já que Farfie não sentia dor.

" Aaaahhhhh... Aaahhhhh...", Farfarello gemia mais alto. Aquelas presas em seu pescoço o deixava mais insano a cada minuto, faminto por mais.

Seus olhos vermelhos se abrem e suas presas se mostram mais brilhantes. Farfarello abraça Crawford bem forte, enfiando suas unhas nas costas do moreno, enquanto suas presas enterravam-se na jugular de seu criador, sentindo aquele sangue alucinógeno descendo por sua garganta, deixando sua mente enevoada.

O prazer sentido ali era intenso e profundo. A única coisa que queriam era isso... Prazer. Satisfazer o desejo que crescia dentro de seus corpos frios... Desejo por alívio imediato e sabiam que logo este chegaria. Seus corpos e mentes ficavam mais entorpecidos a cada segundo, sentir o sangue do outro em seus lábios era delicioso e inebriante. Os movimentos tornaram-se mais rápido... Mais frenéticos a medida que sentiam o orgasmo chegando. Não paravam, continuavam mais e mais...

Todo seu corpo pegava fogo. Um formigamento conhecido espalhava-se por cada célula, bem como correntes elétricas mais poderosas que eram acompanhadas por espasmos profundos. Suas unhas afundaram-se mais nas costas do moreno, quando explodiu na mão talentosa de Crawford.

" Aaahhhhh...", Lançou sua cabeça para trás, gemendo alto, sentindo seu corpo ser acometido por espasmos intensos. Seu sêmen foi derramado entre seus corpos e ainda sentia a mão de Brad subindo e descendo rapidamente, de forma brusca.

Crawford soltou um gemido baixo e longo quando sentiu o corpo de Farfie se fechar ao redor de seu membro, causando aquela tão conhecida sensação de êxtase, que se formou em seu baixo ventre e se espalhou por todo o seu corpo, entorpecendo seus sentidos. Ainda se movia enquanto ejaculava dentro do corpo frio de Farfarello, diminuindo aos poucos.

Ficaram parados por alguns minutos. Crawford abriu os olhos, deixando o pescoço de Farfarello, vendo as feridas se fecharem. Olhou a face do outro. Estava corada devido à excitação e ao orgasmo, mas os olhos mostravam a frieza e loucura de antes... Da boca dele escorria seu sangue, formando uma imagem tenebrosa e ao mesmo tempo instigante daquele rapaz tão aparentemente insano.

Farfarello passa a língua nos lábios, recolhendo um pouco do sangue de Crawford que escorreu de sua boca quando chegou ao orgasmo. Viu seu próprio sangue nos lábios do outro e sorriu enigmaticamente, aproximando-se e lambendo a boca do moreno, provando seu próprio sangue nele, sempre mantendo os olhos abertos, mirando as íris de Brad.

Crawford retirou-se de dentro de Farfarello e olhou para a mão direita, suja com o sêmen do outro. Voltou seu olhar para a face pálida de Farfie e levou os dedos a boca dele, que segurou sua mão e passou a lamber seus dedos limpando-os com a língua, nunca desviando o olhar.

As íris do irlandês brilhavam misteriosamente, sua língua passava por cada dedo e suas presas estavam à mostra, passando de leve entre os dedos, causando minúsculos cortes e sentindo o gosto do sangue de Brad, vendo o olhar mesclado de frieza e deleite do moreno e sorrindo diante disso.

" Procure nossa outra presa, Farfarello.", Falou friamente, retirando a mão.

Crawford vira-se, subindo as calças e fechando o zíper. Da uma última olhada para Farfarello e vai retirando-se da sala sem nada dizer. Passou ao lado do local onde Takatori estava selado e sorriu cruelmente. Não demoraria muito para que ele despertasse. Sabia que a cada dia o poder de Nagi crescia e a prova disse era como o sangue deste o fez agir. Fôra delicioso, mas agora voltara a ter outros pensamentos ao se lembrar de Schuldich.

Farfarello passou a mão no queixo, limpando o sangue de Crawford que ali se encontrava e levando aos lábios. Virou-se para a parede, retirando a adaga que ali se encontrava e foi caminhando para fora do recinto, sem se importar de retirar os pedaços de sua roupa que se encontrava no chão. Não parecia se importar com nada, nem mesmo com o que acabou de acontecer.

_Frio..._

_Nós somos tão frios!_

_Nós somos tão... Frio..._

_Nós somos tão frios._

Voltou rapidamente para um dos quartos, onde se encontrava uma de suas vítimas, que se encolheu de medo ao vê-lo. Sorriu cruelmente... Ainda queria brincar muito. Aproximou-se mais e levou a adaga ao peito do homem, começando a cortá-lo, ouvindo as lamurias ininteligíveis pronunciadas pelo mesmo.

**OOO **

Estava quase amanhecendo. Faltava pouco na verdade. Uma moto para em frente a uma linda floricultura de nome 'Koneko no Sumu Ie'. O jovem condutor retira o capacete e se aproxima da porta. Sabia que não era um horário apropriado, mas não podia esperar mais. Bateu a campainha, esperando ser atendido. Ouviu o barulho de alguém vindo em passos apressados e que lhe pareciam irritados.

" Que merda! Isso é horas de atormentar os outros?", Yohji xinga ao abrir a porta abruptamente, sem se importar com quem fosse. Eram quatro horas da manhã e estava realmente nervoso, pois tinha acabado de pegar nos sono.

" ...", O jovem de pele morena estava boquiaberto. Seus olhos percorreram o corpo do loiro, para então engolir a seco.

Yohji estava apenas vestido com uma calça de moletom azul-pálido, que era larga e por isso pegava abaixo de seu umbigo, estava descalço e não vestia blusa alguma. Os castanho-esverdeados do jovem formam subindo, contemplando o tórax delineado e másculo daquele homem de 1,82 de altura e inconscientemente molhou os lábios.

" ...!", Yohji ia falar mais umas poucas e boas, mas calou-se ao se deparar com o rapaz que ajudou há pouco tempo. Ele vestia uma calça jeans e uma blusa mais curta, que deixava a mostra seu umbigo, os fios castanhos caíam-lhe sobre os olhos, encobrindo-os levemente, os lábios carnudos estavam entreabertos e os viu molhar de forma sensual.

" Ah... Eu...", Não sabia o que falar. Estava em frente ao loiro que havia encontrado e não sabia o que fazer. Não achou que fosse encontrá-lo tão cedo.

" O que faz aqui, Ken?", Perguntou sem acreditar no que via.

" Ah, então se lembra...", Disse admirado que o outro lembrasse seu nome, dando um singelo sorriso. Aqueles olhos verdes não paravam de fitá-lo e ele sentia-se tão...

" Er... Bem... Você sumiu aquele dia... O que houve e... Como me achou aqui?", Perguntou um pouco constrangido. Aquele olhar e sorriso... O deixava deveras desconcertado.

Yohji ficou olhando para o moreno. Ele ainda portava aquela feição ingênua e fascinada e isso o intrigava e desnorteava seus sentidos. Sentia-se estranho perante ele e não sabia porquê. Aqueles olhos... Eles não saíam de sua mente, mas talvez fosse porque se impressionou com as habilidades de caçador que o jovem possuía... É. Devia ser isso.

" Eu... Fui mandado por Pérsia para ajudar o senhor Tsukiyono.", Falou, piscando os olhos castanho-esverdeados. Já havia recebido todas as informações que desejava e estava mesmo contente com elas.

" Ah! Então era você?", Yohji olhou-o um pouco abobalhado, mas depois sorriu.

" Sim.", Falou, desviando o olhar para não ter que ver aquele sorriso. Ele o deixava...

" Entre. Quer comer algo?", Perguntou, vendo o rapaz mais jovem entrar.

" Não... Estou sem fome.", Falou, enquanto observava a casa.

" Hum...", Ficou observando-o por longos minutos. Perguntas e mais perguntas surgiam em sua mente. Queria entender porque ele sumiu aquele dia. Ken estava ferido e com toda a certeza não saiu pela porta, pois a mesma continuava trancada.

" Como está seus ferimentos?", Perguntou, quebrando o silêncio que tinha se instalado na sala. Viu o moreninho virar-se para ele, olhando-o nos olhos. Após ter feito a pergunta, se recriminou. Que tipo de pergunta foi aquela? Devia ter mais de duas semanas... É claro que ele já estava bem.

" Já estou bem. Obrigado por me ajudar. Aqui... Tem algum quarto onde eu poderia dormir? É que... Eu fiquei a noite toda viajando.", ° Falou, sabendo que as perguntas não terminariam ali, mas não estava com vontade de respondê-las naquele momento.

" Hum... Siga-me.", Disse, sabendo que o mesmo estava fugindo da conversa.

Seguiram para o andar superior. Yohji ainda não acreditava que Ken Hidaka era o caçador que Pérsia mandaria, mas tinha plena consciência de que o moreno não estava mentindo, uma vez que seu chefe havia falado que um novo caçador seria mandado naquele dia, só não sabia que o moreno chegaria tão... Cedo. Mostra um dos quartos a Ken, abrindo a porta e deixando que o mesmo entrasse, afastando-se.

" Yohji...", Chamou o moreninho.

" Sim?", O loiro parou, olhando dentro dos castanho-esverdeados de Ken, que no momento, devido à penumbra parecia-lhe mais castanhos.

Ken ficou olhando dentro das esmeraldas, que eram os olhos de Yohji. Aqueles olhos claros... Mostravam-lhe tanta coragem e determinação. Os cabelos loiros que emolduravam aquela face, a pele clara... Tudo era muito perfeito, mas o que mais lhe impressionava eram aquelas íris.

" O que foi, Ken? Algum... Problema?", Yohji sentiu-se incomodado sob aquele olhar. Parecia que o mesmo o invadia, vasculhando seu interior.

" Oh! Desculpe. Não foi nada... Boa noite!", Disse, fechando a porta.

Yohji permaneceu parado por alguns minutos ainda, mas depois deu de ombros. Na manhã seguinte iriam conversar, os três. Teriam que refazer suas estratégias de caça e procurar mais informações sobre o grupo liderado pelo vampiro americano, chamado Brad Crawford. Entrou no próprio quarto e deitou-se, porém aquela face não lhe saía da mente. Como pôde encontrar justo ele?

**OOO **

Na escuridão que se encontrava o quarto, um jovem de cabelos claros dormia tranqüilamente. Sua mente vagava por recordações aconchegantes e deleitosas. Sentia os braços fortes dele envolvendo-o e lhe dando conforto, sentia o perfume de rosas naquela pele pálida. Sorriu e afundou a cabeça no peito largo, sentindo o calor do mesmo.

Tudo era apenas paz... Uma paz que invadia todos os seus sentidos. Há quanto tempo não se sentia assim? Muito, com certeza. Queria que continuasse assim sempre, que pudesse ficar naqueles braços eternamente. Seu sorriso foi desaparecendo quando sentiu algo molhado tocar seu rosto.

Os belos olhos azuis de Omi ergueram-se e se espantaram. Seu anjo estava todo ensangüentado... Sangue pingava de sua boca, olhos, escorriam por sua pele. Tentou falar algo, mas sua voz não saía. Fitou desesperado os olhos violeta, mas ele apenas se evaporou em sangue, desaparecendo em seus braços e atrás dele estava apenas um alto homem de longas asas demoníacas.

" Nãããããoooooooo!", O chibi grita, sentindo o coração doer e um nó na garganta se fazer presente.

Levou a mão ao coração, sentindo uma dor dilacerante. Não queria que ele morresse... Por que tinha que vê-lo morrer? Por que tinha que ter aqueles pesadelos? Lágrimas começaram a se formar em seus olhos, banhando sua face alva e o som de um choro incontido começou a se espalhar pelo quarto. Sentou-se na cama e levou a mão à face, sentindo aquela angustia o sufocar.

Seu choro vai aumentando, bem como uma sensação de impotência. De certa forma sabia que isso aconteceu e ia acontecer de novo. Não entendia como... Mas sabia que se repetiria. Aquele monstro ia matá-lo... Como matou o anjo e ia matar todos também. Não sabia quem era, mas tinha plena consciência de que aquele monstro tinha poder para isso.

Omi continuava perdido em seus pensamentos dolorosos, quando sente alguém erguer o seu rosto. Seus azuis se assustam ao ver diante dele, Aya. Abriu a boca pra dizer algo, mas sua voz não saiu ao ver o ruivo aproximando cada vez mais e tocando seus lábios com os dele de forma delicada, enquanto acariciava suas costas.

" Aya...", Diz baixinho, não entendendo como ele apareceu ali. Será que estava sonhando? Sentiu o ruivo lambendo suas lágrimas e corou.

" Por que choras?", Perguntou, segurando a face dele entre as mãos.

" Eu...", Será que tudo não passava de um sonho? Ou será que Aya estava mesmo ali? Mas se estava... Como entrou?

Aya vê que ainda havia lágrimas escapando dos olhos azuis, molhando a face daquele doce menino. Aproxima-se novamente, lambendo-as lentamente, uma de cada lado. Pelo visto ele tivera um pesadelo... Mais um. Ficou a observar a face alva por alguns minutos e tomou os lábios do garoto em um beijo menos calmo, chupando os lábios dele de forma suave e sensual, sentindo-o relaxar cada vez mais.

" Minha querida criança... Hoje, não terás mais pesadelos.", Ouviu aquele sussurro rouco, fazendo com que estremecesse. Estaria mesmo... Sonhando?

**OOO **

Em uma sala escura e fria, um homem observa a imagem de um lindo menino de cabelos loiros e olhos azuis sendo mostrada em um telão. O sorriso dele era encantador e sua presença iluminada. A gravação mostrava o mesmo correndo por lindos jardins, rindo docemente, enquanto era perseguido por uma mulher ruiva, que tentava a todo custo alcançá-lo, mas sem sucesso.

Os olhos dele se fecham e ele suspira. De olhos fechados ainda ouvia o riso melodioso daquela criança... Sua criança. Não permitiria que fosse tirada dele, mesmo que pra isso tivesse que lutar contra aquele que mais temia. Conseguiu poupá-lo e escondê-lo até agora e continuaria com isso até o momento certo.

" Em pouco tempo você fará dezoito anos e então eu... Poderei ter você... Como antes.", Disse sorrindo.

Não importa quanto tempo passasse... Ele seria sempre a sua criança... Seja como for. Não permitiria que sua frágil forma fosse maculada por quem quer que fosse. Ninguém era digno dele... Ninguém.

" Aquele que era digno está morto.", Disse, levantando-se e desligando o video.

" E não vou permitir que... Aquele outro se aproxime mais.", Disse em tom baixo.

Sabia muito bem que eles haviam se encontrado... Mas não ia deixar que sua criança sofresse de novo. Ela o tirou da escuridão e agora era sua hora de retribuir. Passou séculos tentando e agora era hora de agir... Sabia que o deixaria abalado, mas mesmo assim, estava disposto a tirar aquele ruivo de perto dele, mesmo que pra isso precisasse matá-lo.

Continua...

**OOO **

Aaahhhhhhhhhhhh! Finalmente! Nem eu acredito! Wahahahahahahahahaha...

Depois de dois meses eu consegui terminar esse capítulo. Nossa! Eu travei legal... Nesse tempo todo não consegui escrever uma fic. ¬¬ Bom, pelo menos as idéias ainda vêem, mas escrever... São outros quinhentos. Mas hoje, eu sentei em frente ao meu PC, coloquei umas músicas agitadas e... Meus dedinhos foram digitando... Ahh! Eu estou tão feliz!

Nesse capítulo, eu coloquei a tradução da música 'Cold', do 'Static X', que faz parte da trilha sonora de Rainha dos Condenados. Essa música é mostrada em uma das cenas que eu mais gosto do filme, que é quando o Lestat engatinha antes de matar suas coitadas. Achei que ela combinava com o modo frio com que os membros do Schawrz interagem.

Quero agradecer a **Uara e Yurie **pelos coments enviados. Eles foram tudo!

Agradeço a **Mey Lyen** que sempre me apóia e eu desejo melhoras a você, maminha!

Dedico esse capítulo de Crepúsculo a **Evil Kitsune**, **Uara **e **Yurie**... Que me incentivaram tanto, seja por comentários ou pelo simples fato de me suportar no MSN. Vocês foram essenciais para a conclusão desse capítulo, pois eu tava com um baita bloqueio. ¬¬ Muito obrigada! Se eu esqueci de alguém, me avisem pra que eu possa remediar tal desfeita. É que meu PC tá meio do contra hoje... E às vezes aparece a maldita mensagem 'a página não pode ser exibida' quando vou ver meu e-mail.

Muito obrigada a todos! Como ainda estou meio lerda devido ao bloqueio, posso ter esquecido de mencionar alguém, por isso peço desculpas. ;; Peço que enviem seus comentários, nem que seja uma linha... Eles me incentivam muito e acredito que a todos os escritores também, então não sejam cruéis. T.T

10 de Agosto de 2005.

19:56 PM.

**Comentário Especial**

Agradeço a **Litha-Chan**, **Kisumi** e **Ryui-Chan** pelos comentários deixados no Valeu pelos coments! Espero que vocês possam acompanhar essa fic até o seu final! Beijos!

**Yume Vy**


	4. Impulso Irresistível!

**Crepúsculo**

**Capítulo 04 – Impulso Irresistível!**

Os dedos frios percorrem a face adormecida, contornando os lábios, portando um olhar admirado. Não sabia como, mas simplesmente sentiu que precisava ir vê-lo... Sentia que Omi precisava dele, precisava de alguém que pudesse acalentar seu pequeno e atormentado coração. Não conseguia ver o que o menino sonhava realmente, mas sabia... Era algo terrível e sombrio. Queria descobrir o motivo daqueles sonhos...

_"Por que... Por que você tem esses sonhos?"_, Perguntava-se em pensamento.

Enquanto conversava com Omi pelo MSN, apresentando-se apenas como Ran, descobriu que o menino sonhava coisas estranhas e angustiantes e o mais intrigante... Que esses 'sonhos' se manifestavam quando estava acordado também. Isso era muito perigoso e algo lhe dizia que era ainda mais sério do que aparentava...

"_Principalmente pelo fato dele ser protegido por... Pérsia."_, Seus olhos se estreitaram ao lembrar-se desse fato.

Pérsia controlava a organização que caçava vampiros e isso era no mundo todo. Vampiros e mais vampiros o odiavam, mas nunca... Nunca seriam capazes de matá-lo e Omi... Ele era alguém importante para Pérsia, mesmo que muitos não saibam disso. Piscou seus brilhantes violetas, voltando sua atenção para o belo menino adormecido.

Agora sua adorável criança estava dormindo profundamente... Sem sonhos ruins... Sem pesadelos... Apenas dormindo sem que nada nem ninguém pudessem perturbá-lo e mesmo que tentassem, não ia permitir. Nunca. Seus violetas continuavam a emitir um brilho especial enquanto vislumbrava aquela face de anjo...

_Você se sente por fora... O que mais posso dizer?_

_Os sentimentos envolvidos... Eu não os deixarei partir._

_Eu não posso substituir seu rosto gritando..._

_Sentindo a doença por dentro..._

"_Anjo..."_, Aya pronuncia a palavra mentalmente. Não era a primeira vez que o comparava a um anjo. Não sabia o porquê, mas o menino lhe parecia tanto ser um...

Ergueu-se e permaneceu fitando a face adormecida. Omi estava deitado confortavelmente, o braço direito erguido acima da cabeça, à face levemente virada para a esquerda e os fios dourados cobrindo aqueles olhos azuis que agora não podiam ser vistos... A pele clara gerava um contraste perfeito com a colcha azulada e as cobertas um pouco mais escuras. Mesmo adormecido, aquela bela criança humana lhe transmitia sentimentos tão bons que realmente parecia...

Fechou os olhos e suspirou fundo, como se precisasse do ar que acabara de mandar para dentro de seus pulmões não mais humanos. Reabriu os violetas e percebeu que a claridade já tomava conta do local, vendo o amanhecer chegar. Não poderia mais ficar ali... Seria arriscado. Aproximou-se daquele que desejava e curvou-se sobre o corpo menor, apreciando melhor a face adormecida e então tocando com seus lábios os deles, sentindo aquele calor mortal contaminar seu corpo.

"_Controle-se, Aya."_, Pensou o ruivo. Omi tinha o dom de fazê-lo perder o controle.

Afastou-se com lentidão, querendo prolongar mais o contato, mas não era possível. Virou-se e abriu a longa cortina, passando pela porta da varanda que estava aberta e fixando seu olhar no horizonte. O sol ainda não nascera, mas sua claridade já podia ser sentida. Olhou sobre o ombro, vendo que Omi permanecia na mesma posição e resolveu sair antes que desistisse... Aquele menino era uma tentação para seu ser.

Saltou do segundo andar, caindo suavemente no chão, ajeitando o sobretudo preto e se colocando a andar mais rapidamente, ainda sentindo o gosto dele em seus lábios. O perfume suave ainda o perturbava e sentia que não resistiria ao garoto por muito tempo. Ele, como vampiro, era quem devia atrair, mas sabia... Já fôra seduzido pela aura pura do menino e agora não tinha mais volta. Omi seria seu namorado... Amante... Amado eterno!

"_Omi... Ah, como você pode fazer isso comigo?"_, Pensava o ruivo, logo chegando a sua mansão. Percorrera todo o caminho rapidamente e sua morada não era tão longe assim da de Omi.

Entrou, trancando a porta, o casarão era muito bem mobiliado, os móveis em tom mogno realçavam o piso claro, criando um ambiente harmonioso. O dono do lugar, no entanto, não olhou para nada, apenas seguiu seu caminho, indo em direção ao porão, abrindo uma porta discreta e descendo as escadas de mármore negro, chegando ao seu real quarto...

Todo o ambiente era iluminado a velas, castiçais estavam espalhados por várias locais, deixando o ambiente na penumbra. O piso frio de mármore negro destacava a cama de casal que possuía uma cabeceira de madeira maciça trabalhada, coberta com uma colcha de cetim vermelho, almofadas encontravam-se espalhadas sobre a cama e também pelo chão. As paredes eram pintadas em tom pastel e a direta da cama havia um quadro, onde estava pintado o retrato de uma jovem de aproximadamente quinze anos, com longos cabelos azuis presos em duas tranças, usava um vestido branco suave que a deixava com a aparência de uma princesinha e um sorriso doce que parecia querer iluminar a vida de todos.

" Aya-chan...", O ruivo aproximou-se, vislumbrando melhor o quadro, ficando por alguns minutos com o olhar perdido.

" Você não queria que eu matasse o 'anjo'... E agora eu me apaixonei por outro...", Disse em tom melancólico, abaixando a cabeça e virando-se.

Estava cansado. Retirou o sobretudo e deixou que o mesmo deslizasse para o chão. Suas mãos pálidas começaram a abrir os botões da blusa de seda que usava e logo a mesma foi abandonada junto à peça negra que escondia seu corpo. Caminhou em direção a cama, ainda com os violetas melancólicos. As mãos agora se dirigiram para o zíper negro e logo a calça foi retirada, mostrando que o ruivo nada usava por baixo.

Com passos lentos, Ran Fujimiya aproximou-se da cama, logo se deitando de bruços, sem ao menos se cobrir, fechando os olhos, escondendo assim a melancolia presente em sua alma, deixando-se levar por seu sono solitário, permeado de lembranças sublimes e ainda assim... Tão dolorosas. Mas estava tudo bem, agora havia algo a mais em sua vida... Alguém que talvez pudesse fazer com que seu coração não fosse despedaçado completamente pelas trevas e essa esperança, mesmo que inconsciente, lhe trazia felicidade.

**OOO**

Virou-se na cama, um sorriso suave estava desenhado em seus lábios. Um vento mais forte abriu a cortina e seu pequeno corpo se encolheu um pouco, estranhando a brisa e logo as orbes celestes se abriram, mirando a parede. Ficou parado por algum tempo, sua mente reconhecendo o local onde estava... Localizando-se no tempo.

Omi ergueu-se, ficando sentado na cama e seus olhos percorreram todo o cômodo a procura de algo... Alguém, mas não encontrou ninguém ali. Estava sozinho. Suspirou. Jurava que havia alguém ali com ele... Aya. Sim, o ruivo estava ali, tinha certeza, sentira seu calor, o sussurrar de suas doces palavras enquanto dormia, mas...

" Foi um sonho...", Disse o chibi em tom decepcionado.

Levantou-se, colocando a mão na nuca e movendo o pescoço, parando em frente à porta da varanda, piscando os grandes azuis e então fitando a mesma. Quando foi que deixou aquela porta aberta? Aproximou-se, tocando a mesma, ficando a observá-la por um longo tempo. Não se lembrava de tê-la deixado aberta...

" Será que alguém entrou aqui?", Õ.o Perguntou intrigado, mas logo seu devaneio foi interrompido por batidas na porta.

" Omi, acorda! Você está atrasado.", Disse Yohji com uma voz arrastada.

" Atrasado!", Omi perguntou, não entendendo, até que seus olhos focam o relógio na parede e... Ele vê que são oito horas da manhã.

" Ah, meu Deus! Eu tinha que entregar um trabalho hoje!", Disse, desesperando-se.

Como um raio, o chibi trocou de roupa e escovou os dentes, abrindo a porta e passando por Yohji tão rápido que o outro nem pode se mover direito para impedi-lo. Só conseguiu ouvir algo como 'temos visita', mas estava tão afoito que sua mente não processou realmente tal informação e logo o garoto sumiu na rua, indo em direção ao colégio.

" Humm... Estranho. Ele nunca acorda atrasado...", Pensa o playboy, coçando a cabeça e espreguiçando-se como um felino dengoso.

Logo seus olhos percorrem o quarto do loirinho e as esmeraldas piscam intrigadas ao ver a porta da varanda aberta. Adentrando no cômodo, Yohji percebeu, pela temperatura do quarto, que a mesma havia ficado aberta à noite toda e...

" Será que ele foi caçar depois daquilo?", Perguntou desconfiado, mas não acreditava que o menino fizesse uma loucura dessas.

Ficou parado por algum tempo e então notou algo... Sentia um perfume diferente, era o cheiro de rosas. Não se lembrava de Omi ter esse cheiro e não parecia ser o de um perfume comercializado e sim um cheiro natural, como se o quarto estivesse impregnado de rosas por todos os lados e quando as mesmas foram tiradas de lá, a fragrância ficara.

" Esse perfume...", Estreitou os olhos ao lembrar-se de que, na noite anterior Omi exalava o mesmo perfume, mas não vinha dele, parecia ser de alguém que ficara perto do chibi. Será que...

" Não. Ele não ia permitir que alguém entrasse aqui...", Tentava afirmar para si mesmo, mas... E se Omi não visse o intruso? Mesmo sendo um caçador, talvez...

" Ah, esquece! Isso não é hora de raciocinar... Eu nem consigo pensar direito nessas baixas horas da madrugada!", Dá de ombros e volta a seu quarto, a fim de dormir realmente, já que a noite não fizera isso, pensando no novo 'intruso' que Pérsia mandou.

" Depois penso nisso...", Boceja o playboy, caindo na cama, afinal, pra ele o dia começa depois das quatorze horas...

**OOO **

Pelos corredores escuros, uma figura de aparência mórbida e cabelos prateados espetados vagueava sem destino certo. Parou em frente a uma porta de madeira maciça, ficando quieto por alguns minutos, observando-a, como se desejasse ver através dela. Sem pressa, tocou a maçaneta, girando-a e abrindo a porta, vendo o interior escuro do quarto, iluminado por um abajur cor de carne.

No interior daquele quarto escuro, estava o vampiro de cabelos vermelhos, possuidor do dom da telepatia. As roupas brancas estavam jogadas ao chão e os fios cor de fogo estavam soltos, espalhados sobre o travesseiro e nos braços do ser da noite estava aquele destinado a despertar Takatori... Nagi Naoe.

A bela criança de cabelos chocolate e pele de porcelana estava aninhada ternamente nos braços do ser mais velho, que o segurava de tal forma que a face de Nagi nada mais transmitia do que segurança. Fascinado, Farfarello aproximou-se, ainda mirando o rosto do menino, encantado com aquele pequeno ser que no momento parecia um anjo. Deu mais alguns passos e então parou.

" ...!", Seus olhos amendoados estreitaram-se ao se ver na mira das esferas azuis.

" Saia.", O ruivo disse friamente, não admitindo que sua paz fosse interrompida.

Farfarello ainda permaneceu parado por alguns minutos, vendo Nagi se mover nos braços do telepata, abraçando o corpo maior e aconchegando-se melhor, resmungando devido à claridade vinda do corredor. Sentiu algo em sua cabeça latejar e fitou o ruivo com mais atenção, vendo que ele estava disposto a atacá-lo se preciso e sorriu diabolicamente, resolvendo finalmente sair, fechando a porta e voltando ao próprio aposento.

_Por que você não morrerá?_

_Seu sangue no meu..._

_Nós ficaremos bem._

_Então seu corpo será meu!_

Schul acariciou as costas de Nagi, sussurrando palavras que não podiam ser escutadas, mas que se faziam entender na mente do menino em seus braços, que logo relaxou e voltou ao sono profundo em que estava. O alemão aspirou o perfume daqueles fios cor de chocolate e fechou os olhos, adormecendo em seguida, agora que não havia ninguém para atrapalhá-los.

No quarto de Farfarello, mais precisamente na cama do mesmo, um homem de cabelos negros e olhos penetrantes esperava, tomando uma taça de sangue. Viu a porta se abrir e o dono do quarto entrar, vestido de branco, mas o tecido manchado de vermelho... Pelo visto o irlandês havia acabado de brincar com alguma presa.

" E então?", Perguntou friamente o americano, deixando que uma linha de sangue escorresse de seus lábios.

" Juntos... Dormindo agarradinhos na cama.", Respondeu, aproximando-se, abrindo a blusa, mantendo os olhos fixos em Brad. Logo se ajoelhou na cama e foi engatinhando até o americano, parando a centímetros de tocar os lábios dele com os seus.

" E ele pensa que vai conseguir o coração da 'criança abandonada'...", Riu sarcasticamente, admirando o olhar penetrante e luxurioso de Farfarello. Sorriu maliciosamente, puxando o outro pela nuca e tomando os lábios frios.

Sugava aqueles lábios com avidez, sentindo o mesmo vindo do vampiro menor. Farfarello era realmente interessante na cama... Fazia coisas de enlouquecer qualquer um e seria muito bom brincar com ele, da mesma forma que sabia que o outro estava fazendo o mesmo... Brincando, uma brincadeira prazerosamente sádica para ambos, satisfazendo-se com o sangue e os toques um do outro.

**OOO **

17:00 PM. Koneko no Sumi Ie.

Meninas soltavam gritinhos de exaltação enquanto viam o belo loiro molhando algumas flores. O magnífico homem de 1,82 de altura e sedosos cabelos dourados distribuía sorrisos sedutores para todas que falavam com ele e isso fazia as garotas enlouquecerem, pois Yohji Kudou era, com certeza, o homem mais lindo daquela rua, talvez da cidade e na concepção das meninas, ele deveria ser um modelo disfarçado de florista.

" Perdoe-me, meninas! Eu só saio com garotas acima de dezoito anos.", Disse o playboy, passando a mão nos cabelos de forma charmosa.

Do pé da escada, ainda oculto nas sombras, um jovem de cabelos castanhos e olhos castanho-esverdeados observava tudo com atenção. Conhecia a fama de irresistível que o caçador Yohji tinha e pelo visto não era mentira. Ninguém havia notado sua presença ainda e isso lhe era muito agradável no momento, pois poderia observar mais livremente aquele ser quase indecifrável que lhe parecia tão...

" Boa tarde!", Ouviu uma voz suave e iluminada chegar a seus ouvidos, desviando o olhar do playboy e dirigindo-o ao jovem que entrou na floricultura.

" Boa tarde, Omi. Terminou as entregas?", Perguntou o playboy, sorrindo.

" Ahhh! Boa tarde, Omi-kun!", Disse uma menina de cabelos azuis e olhos púrpura, agarrando o braço do chibi, olhando-o dentro dos olhos.

" Er... Boa tarde, Ouka.", Disse, ligeiramente envergonhado, Omi.

" Omi-kun... Quando vai sair comigo?", Perguntou a menina, corada.

" Hã... É... Bem... Sabe o que é...", Omi não sabia onde enfiar a cara. Desviou o olhar, vendo Yohji lhe sorrir maliciosamente e então seu olhar se cruzou com duas orbes castanho-esverdeadas, que roubou sua completa atenção.

Ken continuava parado, sorrindo com a situação em que o jovem se encontrava. Omi era tudo o que Pérsia disse e até mais. Estava pensando seriamente em ajudar o loirinho, visto que o playboy não parecia disposto a tal ato, uma vez que estava realmente se divertindo com o constrangimento do rapaz. Desencostou-se da parede e então parou ao sentir os olhos azuis sobre ele.

" ...!", Omi fixou seu olhar naquele moreno estranho que estava no começo da escada que os levava a casa. Quem era ele? O que fazia ali? Seria amigo de Yohji?

" Omi-kun, está me escutando?", Perguntou Ouka, fazendo bico, tentando chamar a atenção do jovem, que olhava em outra direção. Resolveu ver o que ele tanto olhava, mas reparou que Yohji se colocou ao lado dela.

" Senhorita Ouka, perdoe esse pobre menino...", u.u Disse, colocando a mão sobre o ombro dela e delicadamente, retirando as mãos da mesma de Omi.

" Eu...", Ela olhou confusa para o homem mais alto.

" São problemas da juventude, mas prometo! Farei Omi saber de seus sentimentos.", Fala de modo quase teatral, sutilmente levando a menina para fora da floricultura.

" ...!", Omi nem mesmo via o que acontecia ao seu redor, apenas tinha os olhos fixos naquele rapaz moreno de olhos furta-cor. Havia algo diferente nele, não sabia definir, mas...

Deu alguns passos para frente, andando em direção ao rapaz que também o observava atentamente, sem desviar o olhar. Sentia uma ressonância diferente... Uma aura misteriosa parecia envolver o rapaz mais alto que estava displicentemente encostado à parede, o olhando de forma atenta, respeitosa, mas ainda assim... Sensual? Não, não podia ser! Aquele rapaz emitia a mesma aura que sentia vinda daquelas criaturas, mas havia algo a mais que não sabia definir, algo que só sentia em...

" Ah, finalmente!", Ouve o suspiro de Yohji, sendo retirado de seu devaneio.

Omi vira-se, vendo que Yohji surpreendentemente se livrou de todas as meninas.

" Agora poderemos conversar com mais calma.", Disse o playboy, fechando a Koneko e sorrindo aos outros dois, vendo os lábios de Ken se curvar em um sorriso enigmático que, por algum motivo que desconhecia, lhe causou um frio na espinha.

Omi ouviu o que ele disse, mas logo se virou para Ken e caminhou em direção ao mesmo, sem desviar o olhar. Ele era diferente, tinha certeza disso! Sentiu o toque de Yohji em seu ombro e mirou seus azuis no playboy, que sorriu e foi empurrando-o escada acima, sendo seguido por Ken, que ouvia as reclamações do pequeno menino de cabelos claros.

Logo chegaram ao andar superior e Yohji se jogou no sofá, suspirando e olhando para os dois que se encaravam. Omi parecia desconfiado de algo, mas Ken estava calmo e sorria ao hacker, parecendo encantado com o garoto mais novo, que se aproximava dele e parou a alguns centímetros do novo integrante da equipe.

" Ei, não vai se apresentar a ele?", Perguntou Yohji sorrindo, ainda sentando no sofá.

" Eu sou Ken Hidaka, muito prazer!", Disse o moreno, erguendo a mão em um cumprimento, olhando gentilmente para o jovem de cabelos loiros.

" Prazer, sou Omi Tsukiyono.", Apresentou-se, respondendo ao cumprimento.

"_Ele... Ele parece..."_, Omi pensava, fitando os castanho-esverdeados.

Ao tocar na mão do moreno, sentiu um arrepio percorrer sua coluna e uma sensação estranha se apoderar de seu ser. Ken não era um humano normal, não possuía a energia de um humano, parecia... Parecia mais um ser da noite... Sim. Parecia um vampiro. Mas... Por que Pérsia mandaria uma criatura das trevas? Sua mão ainda tocava a do outro e logo ele a puxou rapidamente.

"_Por quê? Ele é um vampiro, o que faz aqui?"_, Perguntou, dando um passo para trás, desconfiado, pensando em como poderia vencê-lo, caso ele tentasse atacar, uma vez que Yohji não parecia perceber tal fato.

" Ei, Omi... O que foi?", Perguntou Yohji, aproximando-se de Omi.

" Hã... Nada...", Respondeu, pensando em como dizer isso a Yohji sem Ken notar.

" Você não me parece bem...", Disse o loiro, vendo que o chibi parecia alarmado.

Ken ficou observando o jovem, ele parecia ligeiramente assustado, desconcertado. Estreitou os olhos e caminhou em direção a janela, logo abrindo a mesma, deixando que a luz do sol entrasse pela mesma, iluminando o ambiente, bem como seu corpo amorenado, voltando sua atenção para o jovem e para o caçador mais velho.

" Acho que você precisa de um pouco mais de ar.", Disse Ken, sorrindo.

Omi olhou surpreso para Ken. Ele estava em frente à janela, o sol podia ser visto as costas do jovem, iluminando todo seu corpo e o mesmo não se feria. Parecia até mesmo se sentir bem, mostrando-lhe um sorriso gentil e carismático. Piscou seus grandes olhos azuis e desvencilhou-se das mãos de Yohji, aproximando-se mais de Ken, parando perto dele e o mesmo sorriu mais ao jovem caçador.

" Não está com fome?", Perguntou repentinamente.

" Hã... É, acho que sim...", Os fios castanhos pareciam mais brilhantes e sedosos aos olhos de Omi devido à luz do sol que se refletia neles. Será que havia se enganado?

"_Não, não pode ser. Ele emite a energia de um vampiro, mas... Ele está sob a luz do sol... Será que... Que me enganei?"_, Apesar de não demonstrar completamente, Omi estava confuso.

" O Ken é um ótimo caçador, chibi.", Disse Yohji abraçando-o por trás e fitando o moreno, sorrindo ao mesmo.

" Nem tanto...", Disse humildemente, ouvindo uma risada sarcástica do outro.

"_Até que ele é bonito."_, Yohji pensou, perdido dentro daqueles olhos, que agora, tocados pela luz do sol, lhe pareciam verdes... Um verde brilhante como pedra preciosa.

"_O que eu tô pensando?"_, ¬¬' Yohji estreita os olhos, ficando irritado.

" ...!", Õ.o Ken estranha o olhar. Yohji o olhara tão... Sedutoramente e agora estava irritado. O que ele queria afinal?

" Vocês se conhecem?", Omi pergunta, sentindo um clima... Estranho ali.

" Ah, sim. Encontrei com ele por acaso enquanto estava caçando. Isso foi antes de voltar para cá.", Lembrava o playboy. Naquela noite Ken lutara tão bem e... Quando cuidou das feridas dele... Afastou-se repentinamente do chibi, virando de costas, estranhando o fato de ficar pensando naquele rapaz assim e...

"_Mas que merda!"_, Cruzou os braços, fuzilando a parede furiosamente.

"_O que deu nele?"_, Õ.õ Omi coça a cabeça, confuso com a reação do outro.

Ken percebia que o garoto estava desconfiado. Talvez não acreditasse que estava ali para ajudar, mas Pérsia o mandou. Sorriu. Não acreditava que seria difícil conseguir a confiança do chibi, Omi era doce e gentil e... Era tão lindo! Aquele pequeno menino era como Pérsia disse... Meigo, inocente e acima de tudo, transmitia tanta paz e luz que era impossível não adorá-lo.

"_Fico pensando se ele teria a mesma opinião que eu."_, Pensou Ken, acordando de seu pequeno devaneio e aproximando-se de Omi.

" Venha, Omi-kun. Eu fiz um lanche pra você.", Disse Ken calmamente, sorrindo.

" Pra mim?", o.o Perguntou, mirando seus azuis nos castanho-esverdeados de Ken.

" Sim. Yohji disse que você chegaria com fome.", Respondeu, seguindo com o menino para a cozinha, ignorando o emburrado Yohji na sala.

" Ah... Obrigado.", Omi corou ligeiramente, sorrindo de forma meiga.

"_Calma, Ken. Você consegue."_, Disse Ken a si mesmo em pensamento, segurando a vontade que teve em abraçar Omi e amassar ele todinho ao ver a face envergonhada do mesmo. Não parecia de forma alguma que o menino tinha dezessete anos, parecia bem mais jovem e com aquela carinha envergonhada... Era uma perdição em todos os sentidos, com toda a certeza. Era alguém que faria qualquer um ter vontade de cuidar dele.

Logo chegaram à cozinha e Ken apresentou o lanche que preparara para Omi, comentando que não era um 'chefe', mas que ninguém até agora morrera ao provar a comida preparada por ele. Ficou maravilhado ao presenciar a risada gostosa emitida pelo chibi, que se sentou e começou a provar, adorando tudo e sorrindo, para seu encanto total.

Começaram uma conversa animada e pouco tempo depois Yohji entrou na cozinha, reivindicando um pouco do lanche, conseguindo com isso, a risada dos dois amigos. Viu que Omi pareceu gostar mais de Ken, no pouco tempo que conversaram e logo estavam compartilhando informações de suas lutas e o playboy resmungava que era difícil a vida dele...

" Você vai ver, Ken... Esse menino só sabe dar trabalho.", u.ú Disse seriamente.

" Yohji-kun, não é tanto assim...", Omi quase fez bico, desviando o olhar.

"_Ele ia amá-lo! Com toda a certeza..."_, Ken sorriu ao observar Omi, pensando.

" Oh, não! Quem é que me apareceu em meio a uma caçada com apenas quinze anos?", ¬¬ Disse o playboy, sarcasticamente.

"_Apesar de que eu irei quebrar aquela cara indiferente quando encontrá-lo."_, ¬¬ Ken perdeu-se em pensamento, irritando-se com o rumo em que os mesmos seguiam.

" Tudo bem, Ken?", Perguntou Omi, vendo que o mesmo parecia irritado.

" Ah, sim! Desculpe.", Falou, tentando disfarçar a raiva repentina.

" ...!", Yohji ficou observando-o sem nada pensar, apenas ficava a olhá-lo.

" Você começou mesmo a caçar com quinze anos?", Perguntou Ken, curioso.

" Sim, eu já sabia da existência dos vampiros e em uma noite não resisti e segui o Yohji-kun. Foi fácil achá-lo.", Falou dando mais um adorável sorriso.

" É tão fácil segui-lo assim?", Ô.o Ken ergueu uma sobrancelha, fitando o loiro.

" Há-há-há... Engraçadinho.", Yohji estreitou os olhos, não gostando do comentário.

" Vamos à sala de reuniões? Podemos lhe mostrar algumas coisas e... Eu e Yohji estávamos investigando um grupo de vampiros que tem como vítimas, crianças.", Omi explicava, levantando-se e caminhando em direção a sala. Era melhor evitar a briga que já parecia pairar entre os dois.

" Crianças!", Perguntou em um misto de espanto e indignação.

" Sim.", Confirmou o chibi e Ken saiu resmungando, não ficando nada feliz.

Os três entraram na sala de reuniões e Omi foi mostrando as informações conseguidas e começaram a traçar um plano de extermínio aqueles infames seres da noite. Ken parecia muito revoltado com o fato daqueles vampiros se alimentarem de crianças, o que chamou a atenção de Yohji. Depois de mais algumas discussões, decidiram finalmente o modo de agir e assim que o véu negro cobriu o céu, os três saíram para mais uma caçada, livrando a noite daqueles que nada mais fazem do que trazer horror às almas humanas.

**OOO **

Ressonava suavemente, sentindo-se seguro. Estava tão quente ali... Havia um calor humano, o calor de um outro corpo junto ao seu, envolvendo-o completamente. Um perfume suave, porém marcante podia ser aspirado para dentro de seus pulmões, enevoando seus sentidos, mantendo-o preso em um paraíso particular só seu, onde ninguém poderia feri-lo. Queria ficar ali para sempre, envolto por aqueles braços fortes que o aquecia naquela noite desoladamente fria.

" ...!", Sua mente foi despertando, mas seus olhos ainda permaneciam fechados.

Cada vez mais seus sentidos aguçavam-se, suas lembranças começaram a voltar, no início, embaralhadas, mas logo depois se tornando mais nítidas... Havia sido intimado por Crawford e levado a sepultura de Reiji Takatori, onde descobriu que seria o agente principal do despertar do poderoso vampiro. Derramou seu sangue sobre o círculo sagrado e sentiu-se zonzo.

Não apenas seu sangue, mas seu poder... Sua 'nova vida' estavam sendo sugados. Takatori sugava sua alma, ou seja, a vida presente em seu corpo. Não viu mais nada, estava fraco... Estava desfalecendo e então sentiu suas feridas sendo curadas pelo vampiro americano, mas seu corpo, este foi amparado por outra pessoa...

O perfume... Era o cheiro dele! O cheiro do príncipe da noite chamado Schuldich... Aquele maldito que gostava de brincar com a alma das pessoas. Ouvia palavras sendo sussurradas de modo suave e porque não dizer apaixonada, mas aquele homem não gostava de ninguém, ele não tinha um coração, por isso nunca... Nunca se apaixonaria!

Seus olhos se abriram, revelando o azul profundo de suas íris melancólicas e desoladas, vendo que aquelas esferas azul-céu estavam fixadas nele, parecendo atravessar sua alma, vasculhando cada recanto de sua mente. Sentiu todo seu corpo tencionar ao perceber-se envolto pelos braços fortes e as mãos grandes de dedos longos que acariciavam suas costas suavemente.

Viu um sorriso se formar nos lábios carnudos e sensuais do ruivo, notando o reluzir dos olhos azuis. Sua mente despertou por completo e levantou-se rapidamente, sentindo sua mente girar e braços fortes o envolver novamente, puxando-o e fazendo suas costas tocarem o tórax desnudo de Schuldich.

" Boa noite... Nagi.", Sussurrou sensualmente no ouvido de Nagi.

" Solte-me, maldito!", Falou Nagi, sentindo o ruivo aspirar seu perfume.

Nagi então percebeu como estava... Vestia uma blusa de seda larga, de mangas longas cor de pérola, os primeiros botões estavam desabotoados, fazendo a blusa cair um pouco, seu pescoço e parte de seu ombro a mostra, deixando assim que sentisse com mais clareza a respiração morna de Schul tocando de leve a pele de seu pescoço. Via os fios avermelhados caindo sobre si, destacando-se devido à cor clara da peça que vestia.

" Eu disse pra me soltar.", Afastou-se, sentando-se e olhando feio para o outro.

" Você não está com fome?", Perguntou o ruivo. Seus cabelos estavam soltos, a franja caía repicada sobre seus olhos, bem como os fios cor de fogo que estavam charmosamente sobre o ombro.

" Isso não é da sua conta.", Respondeu rispidamente, irritando-se com aquele olhar... O olhar de alguém sarcástico, sedutor e mais do que malicioso.

" Humm... Sim, está com fome...", Sorriu maliciosamente ao garoto.

" Eu vou me alimentar.", ¬.¬ Falou o menino, sentindo ganas de estrangulá-lo.

" Posso trazer seu alimento se quiser...", Falou, passando a mão nos fios avermelhados em um movimento sensual, olhando-o de forma atrevida... Sedutora.

" Não precisa.", Estreitou mais os azuis profundos.

" Ou você prefere que...", Aproximou-se mais, colocando-se perto de Nagi, apoiando a mão esquerda na cama e curvando-se sobre o corpo menor, quase tocando com seus lábios a orelha dele.

" ...!", Nagi afastou-se apenas um pouco, mas ficou quieto, seu coração a mil.

" ... Que eu me alimente e... Venha te satisfazer!", Completou suas palavras de modo sensual e melódico, em um tom nasalado que parecia deixar sua frase ainda mais erótica, finalizando com uma lambida na orelha perfeita do menino de cabelos chocolate.

Nagi sentiu seu corpo congelar por um instante e quando seu cérebro processou as palavras maliciosas e sedutoras, afastou-se rapidamente, mostrando toda a sua irritação em um tapa, mas a trajetória de sua mão foi impedida pelo ruivo, que lhe sorriu maliciosamente, daquela forma que mais o irritava... O irritava tanto que tinha vontade de explodir tudo o que tinha ao seu redor. Por que aquele sorriso o irritava? Nem ele sabia.

" Seu cretino! Safado! Filho da mãe!", Despejou Naoe de modo alterado.

" Que palavreado feio.", Disse Schul com seu sarcasmo característico.

" Vê se me erra, Schuldich!", ò.ó O menino puxou a mão rapidamente.

" Mas eu te perdôo...", Sorriu ainda mais o ruivo. Adorava ver Nagi assim... Irritado.

Sim... Agora tinha certeza! Schuldich devia sentir um prazer sádico ao deixá-lo nervoso. O sorriso dele já dizia tudo... Os lábios estavam curvados em um sorriso divertido, os olhos brilhavam em um deleite quase palpável. O ruivo simplesmente mordia o lábio inferior como uma criança que se delicia ao brincar com algo novo e interessante e ele... Ele era o 'brinquedo' favorito daquele vampiro tão odiado.

"_Eu o odeio! Odeio! Odeio e..."_, Odiar... Será que o odiava realmente?

Estava confuso. Não gostava do modo como Schuldich agia, mas... Ainda assim não conseguia odiá-lo. Não como queria realmente. Tinha que admitir que no fundo, aquelas palavras provocativas eram... Eram... Eram, de certa forma, gostosas de ouvir, pelo fato de que parecia que Schuldich se importava. O modo como o rondava, se aproximava. Queria acreditar que tinha um fundo de verdade em cada palavra, cada gesto, como quando ele não permitiu que caísse e o levou ao quarto, alimentando-o com seu sangue e...

"_Peraí! O que ele..."_, O.o Nagi ergueu uma sobrancelha, quase horrorizado.

" O que está se passando nessa cabecinha?", Perguntou o ruivo, sorrindo internamente. Sabia exatamente o que ele estava pensando, mas queria ouvi-lo dizer.

" O que... O que você fez comigo ontem?", Perguntou alterado, quase desesperado.

Lembrou-se de que, quando quase desmaiou por ter perdido muito sangue, foi Schuldich que o pegou no colo e o levou ao quarto, foi ele quem deu seu próprio sangue para restabelecê-lo... Que disse 'eu te amo' quando declarou que o odiava e... E então... Não se lembrava! A sua última memória era que Schul o beijou, deitando sobre seu corpo e nada mais... O que o ruivo fez com ele depois daquilo?

" Oh! Você não lembra?", Perguntou em tom ofendido, em gestos teatrais.

" Co... Como assim 'não lembra'?", Nagi tinha até medo de perguntar.

Schul sorriu em malícia, passando a língua nos lábios demoradamente.

" Schuldich...", Nagi pronunciou em tom de aviso, estreitando os olhos.

" Você não lembra... Que eu te beijei... Invadia sua boca com a língua, acariciei todo o seu corpo...", Schuldich ia dizendo as palavras sensualmente, olhando na face de Nagi.

" ...!", O menino o olhava quase desolado, não sabendo se era verdade ou.

" E então rasguei sua roupa, mordendo você todinho, fazendo você gritar 'mais, mais...' e querer cada vez mais rápido, enquanto eu me deliciava com esse seu corpo quente, fazendo você gozar em minhas mãos...", Ia descrevendo o que 'fez', até levar um tapa na cabeça, que atrapalhou os finos fios avermelhados.

" Cala boca, seu maníaco sexual!", Ò.Ó Disse Nagi, vendo que era mentira.

" Maníaco sexual! Hum... Talvez.", Sua voz nasalada era mais do que provocativa.

" 'Talvez'... Você é um tarado.", Afirmou o garoto.

" O que eu posso fazer se você é muito gostoso, Nagi?", u.u Riu Schul.

" Schul, você... Você...", Nem tinha palavras pra descrevê-lo, tamanha indignação.

" Eu sei que você me acha gostoso!", Falou maliciosamente só pra provocar.

" Você é realmente um cretino. Eu é que não vou ficar aqui...", Falou o menino, mexendo-se engatinhando para fora da cama.

Schuldich viu Nagi se mover, colocando-se de quatro e passando a engatinhar para fora da cama. De onde estava via as coxas roliças e como a blusa não era tão grande, as belas nádegas quase ficavam de fora. Sorriu ante a visão. Nagi realmente não tinha noção de quão gostoso era e de que... Seus movimentos, mesmo que inconscientes, eram sensuais e por demais tentadores. Sinceramente não estava com nenhuma vontade de se conter.

Com um movimento rápido, segurou o tornozelo de Nagi, puxando, fazendo o menino se deitar na cama de bruços, praguejando até contra sua décima quinta geração. Subiu, ficando de quatro em cima de Nagi e então se debruçando sobre o menino, prendendo-o sob seu corpo, segurando os pulsos dele ao lado da cabeça, olhando-o nos olhos.

" Me larga, cretino!", Gritou afoito.

" Por que tem que ser assim?", Perguntou seriamente, seu olhar mudando completamente. Não havia mais sarcasmo e malícia, apenas uma seriedade melancólica.

Nagi piscou os olhos, estranhando a mudança de expressão. Não via mais o sarcasmo e malícia típicas de Schuldich, o que via ali era uma seriedade que quase lhe dava medo. Eram olhos sinceros, límpidos, onde podia quase se ver refletido dentro dos azuis quase tristes. Aqueles olhos pareciam querer lhe dizer coisas... Coisas que talvez...

" Você não consegue enxergar...", Sussurrava as palavras bem baixinho, seus dedos deslizando pela face delicada, contornando os lábios.

" O... O que eu... Não consigo enxergar?", Perguntou preso pelo olhar do outro.

" A verdade...", Falou, fechando os olhos e soltando as mãos de Nagi, pegando a mão direita e levando a própria face, sentindo o calor do toque do outro.

_Tantas palavras não podem descrever minha face!_

_Esses sentimentos envolvidos... Tão perto de se quebrarem._

_Eu não posso passar a um estado feliz..._

_Sentindo o sangue correr por dentro._

Nagi permaneceu com os olhos fixos em Schuldich, sentia a pele macia dele sob sua mão e então seu pulso ser segurado com um pouco mais de força e os lábios carnudos tocarem a palma em um beijo suave, que fez seu coração acelerar e o ar parecer um pouco mais rarefeito. Seus dedos agora eram beijados com mais intensidade e sentia a língua de Schuldich passando por eles, fazendo sua respiração acelerar.

" Ah, Nagi... Será que não percebe o que faz comigo?", Perguntou, beijando de leve os dedos finos, mordendo em seguida, mas não para ferir e sim para dar prazer.

O pequeno vampiro de cabelos chocolate ofegou com tal visão. Schuldich era um ser extremamente sexy, o toque dele era quente, aqueles lábios excitantes e o que o belo ruivo fazia o deixava em um estado cada vez mais abalado... Elétrico e... Mordeu o lábio inferior ao ver e sentir a mordida em seus dedos. Por que ele fazia isso? Por que provocava e o tentava dessa forma? Perguntas... Perguntas e mais perguntas que não conseguia achar a resposta e...

" Schul...", O nome do alemão saiu em um sussurro baixo quando ele apoiou na mão esquerda e simplesmente tocou com seus lábios os do ruivo.

O vampiro telepata estremeceu. Mesmo podendo ler a mente de Nagi, não pode visualizar tal pensando... O pensamento do desejo de beijá-lo. Na verdade o menino não pensou, simplesmente agiu, tomando seus lábios e incendiando seu corpo. Apertou o corpo menor, intensificando o beijo, invadindo a boca pequena e quente, enlaçando sua língua com a dele em carícias excitantes, que fazia seu corpo inteiro queimar e ansiar por mais.

" Humm...", O ruivo não pode evitar o gemido que escapou entre o beijo. Segurou com mais firmeza a cintura de Nagi, puxando-o mais para si, enquanto deixava seu peso se fazer mais presente sobre o corpo do outro.

" Hummm... Schul...", Nagi mordia os lábios do ruivo, correspondendo ao beijo faminto... Um beijo que parecia ter séculos que não trocavam. Sentia as mãos possessivas em seu corpo, tocando-o, apertando sua carne e deixando marcas vermelhas.

Schul simplesmente já não podia se controlar. Queria Nagi, queria senti-lo, queria deslizar para dentro daquele corpo quente e apertado, dar e receber prazer do único ser que conseguiu o que acreditava que ninguém nunca conseguiria... Seu coração, corpo e alma. Por muito tempo tentou negar a si mesmo, mas isso não era mais possível! Amava o pequeno ser em seus braços e faria tudo para ficar com ele, até mesmo passar por cima daquele que o criou... Brad Crawford.

" Nagi...", Ronronou o nome do menino, erguendo a blusa cor de pérola, tocando a cintura, subindo mais e chegando ao mamilo, tocando-o e apertando-o de leve, sentindo que logo o mesmo se enrijecera, para seu total prazer.

Sua respiração estava mais acelerada, sua face corada pela excitação que se fazia presente em seu corpo, sentir aquelas mãos deslizando por sua pele, apertando seu mamilo de forma tão sensual e provocante apenas fazia sua mente queimar e não pensar em mais nada a não ser sentir... Mais e mais toques. Há séculos não o sentia assim... Desde que despertou o outro o rodeava, o cercava e... Deus! Como era difícil resistir àquela tentação de nome Schuldich, mas ele tentava, precisava por que...

"_ Quem você acha que causou tudo isso?"_, As palavras pronunciadas de modo frio e indiferente ressoaram em sua mente, enquanto se lembrava daqueles olhos sem sentimentos pertencentes a... Crawford.

Em um pulo Nagi se levantou, afastando Schuldich para longe e viu o olhar confuso deste sobre si. Sua respiração estava acelerada e levantou-se rapidamente, indo em direção a porta fechada. Quase esquecera as coisas que aquele homem fizera, quase esquecera de tudo para se entregar em plena luxúria ao sedutor vampiro. Alcançou a maçaneta e parou com as palavras que ouviu.

" Por que prefere acreditar nele?", Schul perguntou em tom nasalado, que mostrava seriedade e certa dor, que Nagi não sabia se era verdadeira ou não.

" ...!", Nagi permaneceu parado e ainda com a mão na maçaneta da porta, inclinou-se sobre ela, escorando a testa na mesma, sentindo o frio da madeira.

" Por que faz isso? Você sabe mais do que ninguém, que não aconteceu daquela forma...", Falava o ruivo, levantando-se da cama.

" Você sempre foi um assassino.", Disse, entre dentes, ainda na mesma posição.

" Sim. Sou um assassino... Matei milhares de pessoas para saciar minha fome, apenas por prazer... Ver o sofrimento deles, mas você... Você eu não consegui matar, não pude tirar sua vida... E você sabe disso.", Aproximou-se em passos lentos, vendo o menino olhar sobre o ombro.

Nagi ouvia as palavras ditas com uma quase raiva, mas também amargura. Via o alemão caminhando em sua direção, com os belos cabelos soltos, caindo despojadamente sobre os ombros, o tórax desnudo, os músculos definidos a sua vista, a franja repicada que dava um charme a mais ao vampiro e a calça branca de seda que apenas realçava a sensualidade de seus passos. Fechou os olhos... Sim, ele dizia a verdade... Matou milhares de almas, mas não pôde matá-lo. Mas também sabia que foi porque outro o salvara e...

" Está enganado...", Schuldich sussurrou no ouvido de Nagi, encostando seu corpo no dele, cobrindo a pequena mão de Nagi com a dele.

" 'Enganado'?", Perguntou Nagi, abrindo os olhos, sentindo a respiração de Schul contra seu ouvido.

" Você não foi 'salvo' por ninguém. Você apenas não lembra...", Falava pausadamente no ouvido do menor com sensualidade, carinho... Paixão.

" Do... Do que está falando?", Fechou novamente os olhos, apreciando o calor daquele corpo junto ao seu, que lhe trazia uma estranha sensação.

" Me permita mostrar-lhe... Deixe-se mergulhar dentro da minha mente... Não tenha medo de descobrir tudo... Nagi...", As palavras foram ronronadas em paixão e Schul simplesmente enlaçou a cintura delgada, beijando a nuca de Nagi, sentindo o corpo menor arrepiar-se.

Nagi ofegou ante ao toque dos lábios de Schuldich em sua nuca. Sentiu as mãos dele retirarem a sua da maçaneta e girar a chave, fechando a porta, enquanto continuava a distribuir beijos por sua nuca e pescoço, fazendo sua respiração acelerar. As mãos grandes viajavam por seu corpo e então sentiu o mesmo ajoelhar-se, virando-o e ao olhar para baixo, prendeu a respiração.

" Eu não sou o único que brinca e controla aqui... E você... Você é alguém que eu não posso controlar...", Falou roucamente o alemão, apertando a coxa alva de Nagi.

" Co... Como!", Não entendeu. O que ele queria dizer com aquelas palavras? Como assim, o ruivo não é o 'único que brinca e controla'? E... O que ele quis dizer com não poder controlá-lo? Nagi tentava entender as palavras de Schuldich, mas sua capacidade de raciocinar cessou quando o ruivo ergueu sua perna e beijou a parte interna de sua coxa.

" Hummmm...", Gemeu longamente ao sentir os lábios quentes naquela parte de seu corpo, fazendo-o lançar a cabeça para trás e abrir a boca em busca do ar que não necessitava realmente.

Schul segurava com o braço esquerdo a cintura de Nagi e com o direto envolvia a perna do adorável menino, colocando-a sobre seu ombro, beijando a parte interna da coxa alva, sentindo o calor quente presente naquele corpo e deliciando-se com o gemido que ouvira. A noite estava só começando e sentia-se elétrico, principalmente ao ver que estava alcançando Nagi... Que poderia mostrar a ele a verdade por trás de todos os seus atos. Suas orbes azuis começaram a ser tingidas de vermelho, revelando sua excitação e seus dentes cresceram. Não resistindo à vontade que se apoderava de seu ser, Schuldich abriu a boca, mordendo o local que beijava.

" Aaahhhh...", Nagi não conseguiu evitar o grito de prazer que saiu de sua garganta ao sentir as presas de Schuldich numa parte tão sensível de seu corpo.

Estremeceu e remexeu-se, sentindo que ele retirara os caninos e se colocou a sugar e lamber os locais que sangrava, fazendo uma onda de calor e excitação trilhar cada célula de seu corpo, deixando-o em um estado alterado, fazendo correntes elétricas irem em direção a seu membro que logo se enrijecia para seu constrangimento, ao ver que se entregava cada vez mais. Sentia aquela língua girar sobre o pequeno corte em sua pele e suas pernas ficaram mais bambas e se não fosse o apoio de Schul, teria ido ao chão.

Schuldich estava de olhos fechados, sentindo o doce sabor do sangue de Nagi... Um sangue que parecia fervilhar em sua boca, quente, forte... Que parecia restaurar e aumentar sua força e poder, os gemidos que escapavam daquela boca linda fazia seu membro enrijecer-se dentro da calça de seda pérola que usava e enquanto lambia avidamente aquela parte do corpo de Nagi, sentia a excitação do mesmo aumentar.

" Hummm... Aahhhh...", Nagi respirava pesadamente, os fios cor de fogo roçavam de leve sobre seu membro, que cada vez mais ficava duro e tudo o que queria agora era que o ruivo o tocasse, que aliviasse a tensão presente em seu baixo-ventre.

Schul sentiu a dureza de Nagi contra sua cabeça e sorriu internamente, parando.

" Humm... Schuldich!", Nagi rosnou de modo irritado quando o ruivo parou.

" Sim, Nagi?", Schul perguntou, olhando para cima, deixando que seu hálito quente tocasse o membro de Nagi, que estava a milímetro de seus lábios.

" Pare... Pare de brincar...", Falava respirando descompassadamente.

Schul simplesmente sorriu em pura malícia.

" Eu estou avisan... Aaahhhhhhhh!", Nagi simplesmente gritou em êxtase ao ver o ruivo avançando e mordendo seu membro por cima da peça branca que vestia.

Nada era mais delicioso que aquilo! Nagi gemia descontroladamente enquanto ele mordia e sugava o membro excitado oculto dentro da cueca de seda, molhando o tecido branco e deixando-o transparente, sentindo uma onda de prazer que o enlouquecia e turvava seus sentidos. O cheiro de Nagi o entorpecia, os gemidos deleitosos o excitavam de modo quase doloroso e nada mais importava a não ser aquele menino, os desejos dele, o prazer que daria a ele... A Nagi.

Ergueu-se em um movimento rápido, tomando aqueles lábios com paixão avassaladora, erguendo o corpo menor, fazendo as pernas alvas e delgadas enlaçarem sua cintura, enquanto o empurrava mais em direção a porta, chocando as costas de Nagi contra ela, fazendo um alto barulho, invadindo aquela boca e explorando seu interior, sentindo as unhas finas do menino passarem em suas costas causando um prazer indefinido.

Nagi puxava os cabelos de Schuldich enquanto correspondia ao beijo, sentindo-o morder seus lábios, pressionando-o mais contra a parede e deixando-o mais estimulado. Sua mente já não processava mais nada além de que Schul estava ali, beijando-o, o acariciando e levando-o a loucura e queria mais do que aquilo... Precisava de mais.

" Aahhhh... Schul...", Sussurrou o nome do outro, apertando-se mais contra ele, beijando o pescoço do ruivo, sentindo-o arrepiar-se sob seu toque.

O ruivo puxou Nagi e caminhou até a cama com ele no colo, jogando-o na mesma e logo se fazendo presente sobre o corpo menor, movendo os quadris contra os de Nagi, friccionando as duas ereções escondidas pelo tecido de suas roupas claras, fazendo ambos ofegarem. Tomado pela loucura chamada prazer, o alemão ergueu-se, virando Nagi de bruços, passando suas finas unhas sobre o tecido de sua blusa, que o outro vestia e segurando-a, rasgando a mesma e beijando o dorso alvo, descendo mais a cada lambida.

" Schul... Aahhhhh...", Nagi se remexia, arrepiando-se à medida que sentia aqueles lábios e língua descendo pela linha de sua coluna, enlouquecendo-o. Ouvir o tecido de seda rasgar apenas o excitou e esqueceu como se respirava quando a boca do ruivo chegou as suas nádegas.

" Acho que não precisamos disso...", Schul disse em tom de malícia, sorrindo e mordendo o tecido da peça branca, rasgando-o com os dentes e abrindo as pernas de Nagi, mordendo cada uma das nádegas, distribuindo chupões vendo a pele ficar vermelha e em seguida dava lambidas e beijos.

" Aaaahhhhhh...", As unhas de Nagi se fecharam nos lençóis gelo quando sentiu a língua de Schul deslizar entre suas nádegas e o mesmo erguer seus quadris, para ter total acesso ao local mais íntimo de seu corpo.

Ouvia os ofegos de Nagi, o choro prazeroso emitido pelo menino de cabelos chocolates e olhos azuis profundos nos quais sempre desejou se afogar e deleitou-se. Continuava lubrificando com sua saliva o local que tanto almejava entrar, invadindo-o com a língua e fazendo o pequeno garoto estremecer, o que apenas aumentava seu próprio prazer.

" Aahhh... Schul... Deus!", Nagi gritou ao sentir aquela língua dentro dele, como sentiu noites atrás, rasgou o lençol devido a força com que os puxou, mas não pareceu se importar ou mesmo ver isso.

Ao ouvir a necessidade presente na voz de Nagi, Schuldich parou e ergueu-se, abaixando a própria calça, mostrando que nada usava por baixo. Deixou-as no joelho e em sua loucura, puxou Nagi, deixando-o de quatro, segurou a fina cintura e posicionou-se, começando a penetrá-lo, gemendo longamente ao começar a sentir-se apertado pelo quente canal.

" Aahhh...", Nagi gemeu ante ao desconforto e a dor, afundando a cabeça no travesseiro, sua mão direita foi parar na cabeceira da cama, apertando-a a fim de resistir.

Schul parou ao escutar o gemido de dor daquele que amava e mesmo envolto em um prazer avassalador teve consciência do desconforto de sua doce criança. Parou, curvando-se e beijando as costas alvas, lambendo de leve, encaminhando sua mão para o membro de Nagi, envolvendo-o com delicadeza e fazendo um suave vai-e-vem para aplacar o desconforto do menino.

" Humm...", Nagi mordeu o lábio inferior com as suaves carícias, fechando os olhos e relaxando o corpo. Sentia o membro de Schul dentro dele, na verdade apenas uma pequena parte, o toque suave que o outro executava em si gerava um prazer quase irreal, maravilhoso.

Schul controlava-se. Sentia o calor do corpo menor envolvendo-o, fazendo-o desejar entrar todo dentro dele de uma única vez. Anos... Séculos sem senti-lo assim o fazia enlouquecer, mas não poderia feri-lo. Nunca... Nunca poderia fazer nada contra ele... Contrariá-lo estava além de suas forças e...

" Aahhh... Schul... Mais...", Ouviu o doce gemido de Nagi, que o tirou do sério.

" Nagiiiiii...", O ruivo rosnou o nome do menino, masturbando-o mais e começando a empurrar-se contra o corpo menor, entrando cada vez mais, ouvindo os gemidos de Nagi transformarem-se em gritos. Sabia que ainda havia certo desconforto, mas o prazer sentido pelo menino o invadia, envolvia sua mente em um mar de sensações tão intensas que não podia mais parar.

Nagi sentiu que todo o membro de Schul estava dentro dele, quente e pulsante. Respirava descompassadamente sentindo os dedos longos ao redor de seu membro, movendo-se por toda a extensão e que ele agora estava parado, afim de que se acostumasse. Fechou os olhos por uns instantes, até que todo o desconforto sumiu e o que restou foi a necessidade de sentir mais e com essa idéia em mente, Nagi abriu os olhos, remexendo os quadris provocantemente.

" Ahhhh... Nagi...", Schul mordeu com força o lábio inferior e segurou mais firmemente a cintura do menino, retirando-se e então investindo de novo, sentindo-se ser apertado pelo canal quente, gemendo ante ao prazer que sentia.

Os movimentos dos quadris de Schuldich ficavam cada vez mais intensos, se retirava quase que por completo e investia novamente com força, ouvindo os gritos de Nagi, que tinha seu corpo lançado para frente e para trás, devido à força de suas investidas, mas algo o incomodava... Vias as costas de porcelana, os cabelos chocolate, mas... Não via os olhos. Aquela posição era deliciosa, podia entrar bem fundo em Nagi, mas não estava satisfazendo-o e com isso em mente, simplesmente se retirou por completo, parando também a masturbação.

" Schul, maldito! Por que está parando?", Nagi perguntou em um súbito estado de fúria. Estava tão bom... Os movimentos, a mão em seu membro... Estava quase lá e o ruivo para? Não ia aceitar isso. Virou-se, irritado, pronto para xingá-lo com todos os palavrões que conhecia, mas...

" Agora sim...", Disse o ruivo, puxando o menino e o beijando.

" ...!", Nagi corresponde, sem entender muito, mas o beijo estava tão bom que calou suas exasperações.

Encerrando o beijo, Schuldich se senta na cama e puxa Nagi, fazendo este se sentar em seu colo, mas ainda não o penetra. Olha dentro dos olhos azulados, daquele tom que sempre o fascinou. Acariciou a face alva e ergueu os quadris delicados, posicionando o jovem e voltando a penetrá-lo, sentindo os dedos finos firmarem em seus ombros.

" Aaah... Aahhhh...", Nagi fecha os olhos por um instante ante ao prazer que sentia ao ser preenchido por completo novamente.

" Hummm... Nagi... Abra... Abra os olhos pra mim...", Disse roucamente, necessitava ver aqueles azuis... Precisava vê-los ainda mais escuros que o normal devido ao prazer que o menino sentia.

" Humm... Aahhhhh...", Nagi fez o que lhe era pedido, abrindo os olhos com dificuldade. Schul movia os quadris para cima de encontro ao dele, indo ainda mais fundo, roçando em pontos mais do que prazerosos, deixando-o rapidamente ofegante.

Schuldich estava embevecido de prazer, mas ainda assim algo lhe passou pela cabeça... Nagi precisava se alimentar, tinha brincado com ele antes, mas não estava mentindo. Ainda não tinha se alimentado, mas estava muito bem e... Sorriu e seus olhos tornaram-se vermelhos para o espanto do amante. Sorriu mais e então suas presas cresceram e sem pensar duas vezes, mordeu o lábio inferior com força, arrancando sangue, sentindo o corpo menor estremecer.

" Schul...", Nagi ofegou ante a visão, os olhos claros escurecidos de prazer e pela manifestação de sua verdadeira face, o sangue escorrendo em um convite irresistível e...

Foi puxado e sentiu aqueles lábios tomando os seus e esqueceu de tudo. Seu mundo sumiu e se agarrou ao outro, entrelaçando seus dedos nos cabelos cor de fogo, beijando-o com fome... Alimentando-se, gemendo e tendo seus gemidos engolidos pela boca do ruivo enquanto o mesmo se movia ainda mais forte dentro de si, fazendo-o se aquecer mais. Beijava e lambia a ferida que Schul fizera em si mesmo, sentindo e dando prazer. A mão em sua cintura o fazia se mover mais rápido, aumentando a profundidade das investidas, deixando-o cada vez mais alucinado com as sensações maravilhosas, seu corpo inteiro tremia e sabia, não ia resistir por muito mais tempo!

Schuldich deliciava-se com o que Nagi fazia. O corpo pequeno o agarrava, a fricção que o aveludado e apertado canal gerava era de tirar o fôlego, não que precisasse, mas as sensações proporcionadas eram enlouquecedoras. Nagi gemia dentro de sua boca, enquanto sugava seu sangue, passando a língua no ferimento, o deixando cada vez mais ensandecido. Apertou mais a cintura delgada, afundando os dedos e marcando-o, para em seguida, com a mão esquerda, acariciar as costas alvas, descendo, apertando levemente o local em que seus dois corpos se uniam.

" Aaahhh...", Nagi gemeu alto e teve que parar. Não conseguia mais sugar o sangue dos deliciosos lábios de Schul devido às sensações e o toque dele em suas nádegas, tão próximo ao local em que era penetrado apenas o enlouqueceu mais.

Os olhos azul-céu brilhavam intensamente, demonstrando um brilho de satisfação e deleite. Nagi era lindo! Tudo parecia um sonho, mas com certeza absoluta não ia acordar dele... Sorriu em um misto de malícia e fascínio, levando a mão ao membro do jovem vampiro que roçavam em seu abdômen, masturbando-o no mesmo ritmo em que o penetrava e com a outra mão, ajudava-o a subir e descer, acelerando cada vez mais, tocando-o fundo, ofegando junto ao menino, fazendo sua respiração tocar o pescoço alvo, ao qual passou a lamber e mordiscar.

" Aaahhhh... Schuuullll... Aaahhhh...", O menino não mais suportava as sensações...

" Hummm... Liebechen...", Sussurrou no ouvido do menino em tom baixo, sua voz rouca evidenciando a excitação presente em seu corpo que logo alcançaria o clímax.

Ao ouvir as palavras tão amorosas e a intensificação dos toques, Nagi não pôde mais suportar. Seu corpo inteiro estremeceu, uma onda de calor e eletricidade intensas percorreu cada célula, nublando os pensamentos e levando o jovem de cabelos chocolate a um abismo e ao cair nele, não podia mais voltar. Sentiu as ondas de prazer varreram seu corpo violentamente, espalhando-se até as pontas de seus dedos, não podendo mais conter o longo grito rouco que escapou de seus lábios quando mergulhou naquele abismo chamado orgasmo.

" Aaaahhhhh...", Apertou-se contra o corpo maior, sentindo os espasmos intensificarem até quase o levarem a perda dos sentidos, mas ele resistiu, derramando seu sêmen nas mãos talentosas de Schuldich, continuando a se mover, enquanto amolecia nos braços do telepata.

" Aahhh...", Schul sentiu todo aquele corpo apertado contrair-se sucessivamente, massageando seu membro de tal forma que era impossível se segurar.

Sentiu sua mão sendo molhada pelo prazer daquela bela criança e ao ouvir o gemido rouco seu mundo se despedaçou, lava parecia passar por suas veias entrando em erupção e fazendo com que inundasse o interior quente e convidativo no qual estava abrigado, gemendo longamente o nome daquela criança da noite... Da sua criança, agarrando-se mais ao corpo jovem, ainda se movendo, até que a última gota de esperma fosse expelida.

Os movimentos foram cessando aos poucos, ainda se mantinham abraçados e Schul permanecia com a cabeça apoiada no ombro de Nagi, aspirando o perfume delicioso. Ficaram em silêncio, apenas apreciando o momento como se, caso se movessem, tudo se quebrasse como cristal lançado ao chão. As sensações do orgasmo foram passando aos poucos e os olhos azuis se abriram, erguendo a cabeça com lentidão, fitando a face de porcelana.

Acariciou os fios chocolate, contornando a face e deslizando os dedos para a nuca do jovem, apreciando quando os olhos profundos fixaram-se nele, ainda nublados pelo prazer sentido. Sorriu e aproximou-se, tomando os lábios finos e delicados em um beijo terno e calmo, sentindo os dedos finos entrelaçarem-se novamente em seus cabelos. Logo foi deitando-se, invertendo as posições, ainda estando dentro de Nagi, sentindo os beijos do menino em sua face e ficou a fazer o mesmo.

" Eu te odeio, Schul...", Disse o menino em uma melodia apaixonada, preso naquele sonho que estava vivendo e tendo medo de acordar.

" Eu também te amo... Liebechen...", Falou o vampiro, tomando os lábios macios, sendo correspondido imediatamente, voltando se mover dentro do canal lubrificado, ouvindo gemidos delicados serem emitidos por aquele ser da noite tão adorável!

**OOO **

Uma semana havia se passado desde que Ken Hidaka veio para trabalhar com eles a pedido de Pérsia. Apesar de Omi parecer estranhá-lo no primeiro dia, tudo ficou bem depois e se tornaram amigos rapidamente... Rápido até demais na opinião de Yohji, apesar de que o playboy confessava que achara estranho o pequeno Bombay 'estranhar' alguém... O menino sempre acreditava demais nas pessoas.

Permaneceu observando aquele jovem de pele morena, olhos castanho-esverdeados tão lindo que agora lhe parecia mais verde, talvez devido a luz que vinha da TV. A noite havia chegado e logo sairia para a balada. Desde que o outro chegara que não saía e estava começando a sentir falta. Precisava arrumar uma mulher para distraí-lo... Uma que fosse ótima na cama. Sorriu internamente ao pensar tal coisa e então foi tirado de seu pequeno devaneio.

" Algum problema?", Ouviu a voz suave e ainda assim marcante de Ken chamando.

" Hã?", Assustou-se, piscando os olhos verdes várias vezes. Estava tão distraído que não percebeu que era observado, o que o desconcertou, mas não mostrou isso.

" Estava me olhando fixamente. Algum problema?", Perguntou o moreno.

" Não, nenhum. Só estava pensando.", Falou, desviando o olhar do outro.

" Hum... Fico imaginando o que poderia estar pensando com um sorrisinho daqueles...", Falou levemente sarcástico, mudando o canal da TV.

" Hum... Como assim 'sorrisinho daqueles'? O que está insinuando?", Perguntou quase ofendido. Na verdade nunca ligou para isso, mas Ken comentar tal coisa no momento o irritou, mesmo não sabendo por quê.

" Que estava pensando alguma besteira... Algo como 'vou pegar uma mulher gostosa'." Respondeu seu alarme, na verdade entediado, muito entediado.

" Há! É, tem razão... Era isso mesmo.", Falou, passando a mão nos fios loiros.

" Pois é...", Desistiu de achar algo na TV. Precisava se distrair... Sair, fazer algo...

" Céus, Ken. Você parece mergulhado em tédio.", Falou, rindo da cara de 'morto' de Ken, principalmente ao ver o outro deixar o controle da TV escorregar de suas mãos.

" Acho que preciso me distrair.", . Disse. Na verdade devia estar com fome...

" E por acaso não quer...", Sorriu malicioso para o outro, olhando-o fixamente.

" O que?", O.o Perguntou curioso, ficando subitamente interessado.

" Sair comigo.", Disse o playboy, sorrindo safadamente ao moreno.

" Com você?", Ken olhou em um quase fascínio para o playboy, notando mais a beleza do loiro, os cabelos macios e brilhosos, o sorriso sensual e safado que o deixava desconcertado, a pose sedutora e...

" Sim, podemos arranjar ótimas companhias.", O sorriso malicioso ainda estava lá.

" Hã!", Ken fez uma cara de quase desgosto perante a afirmativa.

" O quê? Na boate aonde eu vou tem mulheres lindas!", Disse, não entendendo o porquê do súbito desânimo presente no semblante do outro.

Ken ouviu aquela frase com desgosto total. Achou, por um momento, que o outro havia convidado ele, não que iam juntos a procura de mulheres. Apoiou o cotovelo no encosto do sofá e apoiou o queixo na mão esquerda, novamente sentindo o tédio invadi-lo. Admitia a si mesmo que sentia atração por Yohji, isso desde o dia em que o encontrou e o mesmo cuidou de suas feridas e o playboy agora vinha com aquela proposta idiota!

" Ei... Que cara é essa?", --º Perguntou o loiro, suspirando.

Não sabia o que fazer. Quando achava que estava aproximando-se do moreno, o outro mostrava que ainda estava longe. Queria entender aquele menino de dezenove anos, que às vezes lhe aparentava ser mais velho devido a algumas atitudes e em outras, um moleque louco com futebol que ria e era tão ingênuo que o surpreendia. Apesar disso, gostava de ficar perto dele... De ver o sorriso iluminado e o jeito do mesmo que passava de inocente a sedutor em segundos, sem ao menos perceber.

" Ken... Você está bem? Se estiver com algum problema, pode me dizer.", Disse, tentando ser o mais amigável possível.

Ken o fitou novamente, com um brilho intenso no olhar.

" Estou falando sério. Pode falar... Qualquer coisa.", Dizia ansioso.

"_Quero beijar sua boca."_, Pensou aquilo que tinha vontade de verbalizar.

" Bom... Tudo bem se não quiser dizer...", Falou um pouco decepcionado.

" Estou apenas desanimado.", Falou, estranhando o olhar do outro, ele pareceu chateado por não ter dito nada.

" Então você deve vir comigo... Vamos amassar algumas pessoas... Ken.", Yohji, de supetão, aproximou-se de Ken e sussurrou no ouvido dele, rindo malicioso quando o outro se arrepiou.

" Yoh... Yohji...", Ken gaguejou, arrepiando-se ao sentir o outro tão perto de si.

" Vamos... Ken. Deixe-me levá-lo pro 'mau caminho'!", Riu de encontro ao ouvido do outro, puxando-o para junto de si, achando muita graça da cara super corada do 'garoto'.

" Nã-não acho boa idéia...", Falou desconcertado.

"_Ahhh! Ele está me provocando... Só pode!"_, Ken tentava a todo custo se controlar.

" E por que não? Você está precisando de sexo.", Riu mais ainda o playboy.

" Yohji!", ò.ó Ken gritou em repreensão, fitando o outro irritadamente.

" É isso mesmo, Ken. Precisa se sexo... Pegar umas garotas.", Disse, afastando-se apenas um pouco, mas mantendo o contato físico.

" Não quero.", ¬¬ Quem disse que estava procurando garotas? Achava-as bonitas é claro, já tivera namoradas, mas no momento estava interessando em outra pessoa.

" Ih... Vai me dizer que joga no outro time.", ¬¬ Afastou-se um pouco mais.

" Não, que isso...", Ficou desconcertado. Não queria que Yohji sentisse algum tipo de repulsa dele, pensar nisso o deixava quase desesperado e...

" Ken, você fica lindo corado!", Disse Yohji de maneira sedutora.

" Yo-Yohji...", Ken estava em choque. O outro por acaso gostava de...

" Háháháháháhá... Sua cara de choque é hilária, Ken-ken.", Disse, colocando a mão na barriga de tanto rir. Nisso, Ken e Omi eram parecidos... Viviam ficando corados com as brincadeiras dele.

Ken estreitou os olhos, sentindo uma súbita raiva se apoderar de seu ser.

" Ai ai... É muito cômico...", Recompunha-se Yohji.

Quando Yohji virou-se para Ken, estremeceu dos pés a cabeça. Viu o outro se aproximando e debruçando-se sobre ele no sofá, e mesmo afastando-se, o moreno achegou-se mais, ficando em cima de si, tocavam-se pouco, mas ainda assim sentia o calor do corpo menor, arrepiou-se quando o hálito morno tocou sua orelha e paralisou-se. Seu coração batia aceleradamente e sua boca se abriu, mas as palavras morreram em sua garganta antes mesmo de serem pronunciadas.

" E se eu jogasse no outro time, Yohji?", Perguntou Ken em um sussurro perturbador.

" Ke... Ken...", Yohji gaguejou, sentindo um frio percorrer sua espinha.

" E se eu quiser você?", Falou tão próximo do ouvido do outro que seus lábios quase tocavam a orelha perfeita.

" ...!", Yohji perdeu a fala, sentindo-se tão perturbado que não conseguia se mover.

Ficava apenas lá... Parado, com o outro em cima de si e aquele hálito quente tocando-o, fazendo sua mente girar de forma que não compreendia. Devia estar afastando-o e mandando aquele atrevido para longe por desejá-lo, mas não. Estava parado como se esperasse por algo mais... Algo que não vinha e então viu os olhos claros o fitando, parecendo mais verdes do que se lembrava e...

" Olá!", Ouviram uma voz feminina e Ken, em um rápido movimento, saiu de cima de Yohji, ficando do outro lado do sofá, pegando o controle desajeitadamente.

" Si-sim?", Yohji perguntou desconcertado.

Logo uma figura vestida com uma curta saia vermelha e blusa negra adentrou na sala, olhando de Ken para Yohji, achando muito estranho o modo dos dois. Pareciam assustados e... Estavam sentados de modo tão artificial que a fazia pensar coisas que não devia, mas... Bem, era Yohji ali, então mandou os pensamentos para longe, sorrindo aos jovens caçadores.

" Boa noite, Manx. O que a trás aqui?", Perguntou o playboy, levantando-se.

" Vim trazer umas informações importantes. Uma missão.", Disse séria, fixando seu olhar nos movimentos felinos de Yohji, que vinha em sua direção.

" E... Não quer me beijar antes disso?", Perguntou, enrolando os dedos nos cachos ruivos, mantendo o tom sensual e sedutor.

Ken revira os olhos, sentindo vontade de socá-lo, não sendo visto por Manx.

" Não. Agora tire as mãos...", Disse, retirando a mão esquerda de Yohji de sua cintura e afastando-se um pouco, por segurança.

" Onde está Omi?", Perguntou, vasculhando o ambiente.

" Deve estar no MSN... Viciou, coitado.", ¬¬ Disse o loiro, suspirando.

" Sim. Ele disse que estaria conversando com um caçador... Acho.", Disse Ken, pensativo. Tinha perguntado quem era, mas o mesmo disse apenas que a pessoa com quem falava era o 'sombra', recusando-se a dizer o nome de caçador, por um motivo que desconhecia. Deu de ombros e voltou a fitar a bela ruiva.

" Poderia chamá-lo, Ken?", Perguntou Manx, afastando-se mais de Yohji e descendo para a sala de reuniões, sendo seguida pelo loiro, que reclamava do modo que ela o afastava.

Ken apenas observou e logo foi chamar Tsukiyono, que se despediu da pessoa com quem conversava e desligou o computador. Viu os olhos celestes o fitarem e aqueles lábios curvarem-se em um sorriso doce e logo desceram, caminhando e conversando até chegarem à sala de reuniões, onde viram Manx beliscar Yohji, que reclamava da dor.

" Pare de brincar, Yohji.", Ken o repreendeu, vendo o loiro apenas estreitar os olhos.

" O que houve Manx?", Perguntou o jovem hacker.

" Bem, trouxe dados da nova missão e... Também sobre um grupo de crias da noite que estão tentando despertar um 'lorde' vampiro.", Disse séria.

" Como assim?", Perguntou Yohji, jogando-se despreocupadamente no sofá.

" Que vampiro querem despertar dessa vez?", ¬¬ Perguntou Ken, ajeitando-se num canto, escorando na parede e fitando a jovem.

" O grupo se intitula Shreient e é composto por quatro vampiras. Elas querem despertar Masafumi Takatori, um vampiro secular e um dos três mais poderosos existentes.", Revelou a mulher, cruzando os braços e adotando uma postura séria.

" Masafumi!", Omi perguntou, aquele nome...

" Sim. Masafumi, Reiji e o terceiro formam o grupo de maiores vampiros existentes e de acordo com uma lenda seriam eles os 'criadores' da raça vampírica, mas isso é apenas lenda.", Disse ela de forma didática.

"_Terceiro! Quem... É o terceiro?"_, A pergunta dançou na mente de Omi, quando viu Ken se mover ligeiramente incomodado, o que chamou sua atenção.

" Toda lenda tem uma base...", Ken falou em tom baixo, sua feição fria.

" ...!", Yohji fitou Ken, surpreendendo-se. O que ele queria dizer exatamente?

" De qualquer forma, o grupo liderado pela vampira Hell está reunindo crianças, para assim, conseguir sangue suficiente para despertá-lo.", Falou, colocando a fita no video.

" Quê? Crianças!", Ken alarmou-se. Outro grupo atrás de crianças? Será que estavam ligados com o primeiro grupo que enfrentaram ou não?

" Deus! Que horrível!", Disse Omi, ao ver os cadáveres das pequenas crianças que foram mortas a fim de que o vampiro despertasse.

" Por que ele precisa exatamente de crianças? Isso é parecido com o que o grupo liderado por Crawford faz... Apesar dele procurar adolescentes...", Comentou Yohji, achando tudo parecido demais.

" O sangue de jovens é mais puro... A vida flui com mais energia dentro daqueles corpos... Por isso é preferível usar o sangue de crianças, ou adolescentes como no caso de Reiji...", Ken assusta a todos ao dizer tais palavras.

" Você não é tão avoado quando parece...", Brinca o loiro, rindo da cara do moreno.

" Mas se Reiji é mais velho e poderoso, por que usa adolescentes e não crianças?", Omi ficou subitamente interessado naquele assunto.

" De acordo com a lenda, Reiji não está dormindo... Ele foi selado. Isso deve ter alguma ligação, não sei...", A ruiva pronunciou-se, enquanto reparava no olhar celeste.

" Pérsia não vai se pronunciar?", Omi pergunta mirando o nada.

" Bem... Ele está em uma reunião importante, por isso me mandou.", Falou, vendo que o menino notou mesmo que Pérsia não iria falar com eles.

" Hunf! Por que será...", Ken disse em tom enigmático, cruzando os braços e então fitou Yohji com intensidade, reparando nos fios loiros, os olhos verdes tão intensos e brilhantes como duas esmeraldas.

" ...!", Yohji reparou no olhar de Ken e devolveu o mesmo, ficando em seguida desconcertado pelo outro não desviar o olhar ou se intimidar com a forma que o observava, mas não demonstrou. Aqueles olhos... Aquele brilho nas íris furta cor...

" Como podem ver, várias crianças foram seqüestradas e pelo que descobrimos, elas estão em algum ponto deste lugar, mas nossos espiões não conseguiram definir um local específico...", A ruiva falou, suspirando profundamente.

"_Por que você não diz logo o que o aflige?"_, Manx pergunta-se em pensamento, lembrando-se do modo como Pérsia estava, mas não podia obrigá-lo a se abrir.

" Então vamos por a mão na massa.", Disse Ken, aproximando-se de Omi e vendo que o menino já se dispunha a pesquisar mais informações pelo laptop, a fim de conseguir a localização exata das vítimas seqüestradas.

" O que me tranqüiliza é que Siberian está aqui...", Sussurrou a ruiva, retirando-se da sala, após acenar aos jovens.

"_Siberian!"_, Õ.o Yohji ergueu uma sobrancelha ao escutar o apreensivo sussurrar. Já tinha escutado aquele nome em algum lugar, só não se lembrava aonde...

**OOO **

Em pouco tempo os gatinhos já tinham a localização exata das crianças seqüestradas, bem como da quantidade aproximada de vampiros presentes no local. Só não conseguiram muitas informações sobre as quatro vampiras que ansiavam despertar Masafumi Takatori, mas isso eles poderiam conseguir depois. De qualquer forma, sabiam que as quatro eram poderosas, mas não tanto quanto o grupo liderado pelo vampiro americano, Crawford.

As rotas de fuga, bem como o local onde estariam os homens de Pérsia para levar as crianças estavam definidas. Tudo estava em pleno acordo entre os três jovens. Teriam que prestar mais atenção, pois precisariam de alguém para retaguarda, mas Omi resolveu fazer as duas coisas ao mesmo tempo, guiar seus amigos, bem como protegê-los, o que foi bem aceito por Yohji e Ken, visto que o mesmo não ficaria exatamente na linha direta na luta que em poucas horas se seguiria.

Omi vestiu um short preto curto e uma blusa pérola de gola alta larga e manga longa, o que lhe deu um ar bem jovial e atraente, mesmo que não soubesse disso. O belo sorriso estava presente em seus lábios e desceu. Logo viu Yohji e Ken, que sorriram ao vê-lo e entraram no carro, mesmo ainda estando atordoados com a visão do loirinho. Deram à partida e sem demora chegaram ao local indicado e foram se dirigindo ao galpão onde estariam as crianças, com todo o cuidado, usando passos leves como o de gatos.

" Balinese... Siberian, como estão?", Perguntou Bombay pelo comunicador, observando cautelosamente o movimento fora do galpão, rastreando os vampiros dentro do mesmo, vendo que havia no mínimo vinte e cinco ali, o que o fez pensar se não era melhor ele ter ido com os outros, mas a relutância dos dois foi grande.

"_ Tudo bem até agora, Bombay."_, Disse Ken em tom baixo, respondendo ao loirinho.

"_ Aqui também está tudo ok!"_, Ouviu a voz de Yohji se pronunciando agora.

Omi continua observar o ambiente, vendo que alguns vampiros se moveram e de forma rápida e eficaz, os surpreendeu e antes que os mesmo pudessem reagir, lançou dardos em direção aos mesmos, acertando em cheio o coração e com a mão direita, lançava flechas da besta, acertando mais alguns que vinham logo atrás.

"_ O que foi isso?"_, Perguntou Yohji pelo comunicador ao ouvir um barulho.

" A festa começou.", Omi revelou, ouvindo o playboy xingar e riu.

_Por que você não morrerá?_

_Seu sangue no meu..._

_Nós ficaremos bem._

_Então seu corpo será meu!_

Sem que percebesse, olhos violetas o observavam. Aya estava impressionado com o modo que o menino agia. Omi nem precisava olhar para saber onde estavam os vampiros, o garoto sabia o local exato de onde cada um deles estava, mas... Ainda assim não notava a sua presença... Não notava que próximo a ele estava o vampiro de nome Abssynian.

**OOO**

Dentro do galpão, Balinese e Siberian esgueiravam-se, chegando enfim ao local onde as crianças estavam. Havia vinte crianças ao todo e todas elas estavam dentro de uma jaula, sendo rodeadas de vampiros que riam maliciosamente e mais distante, estava uma mulher de cabelos loiros, falando ao celular.

Siberian estava atento à mulher de cabelos loiros e Yohji sabia que também deveria estar, mas não conseguia exatamente manter os olhos nela. Ficou chocado quando vira Ken descer para executarem a missão e ainda não acreditava no que seus olhos viam. O moreno vestia uma calça preta justa que parecia de couro, mas o tecido era maleável e de aparência macia, a blusa branca de gola alta e manga longa criava um belo contraste e os fios castanhos caindo nos olhos apenas tornava a imagem de Ken ainda mais atraente.

"_Êêê... Que pensamento é esse?"_, Yohji estreitou os olhos, balançando a cabeça ante o pensamento nada normal que tivera em relação ao outro, mas sua atenção voltou às crianças ao ouvir um choro mais alto.

A bela mulher de cabelos loiros e roupa negra puxava o cabelo de uma das crianças, uma menina de madeixas negros e olhos castanhos, viu Ken trincar os dentes e antes que pudesse dizer um 'ah', o outro já havia partido, deixando que longas garras surgissem em suas mãos e com um grito furioso foi em direção a mulher, sendo interceptado pelos vampiros.

" Merda, Siberian!", Xingou Yohji, que logo se lançou ao ataque, protegendo um insano Ken, que não matava, mas sim, retalhava os seres da noite com uma selvageria que assustava.

" Malditos! Matem!", A loira gritou, furiosa com a intromissão.

Yohji saltou quando um vampiro veio em sua direção e logo o fio de metal quase invisível de sua arma se colocou ao redor do ser o que o atacava e com movimentos ligeiros, puxou o mesmo, fazendo o vampiro ser todo cortado e assim ia atacando, desviando e fazendo de tudo para ajudar o ensandecido Ken, que não parecia se importar em se ferir.

Ken cortava aqueles seres da escuridão com um sorriso quase animal nos lábios. O brilho mortal em seus olhos agora mais esverdeados do que castanhos, assustava os que o viam, bem como o sorriso cruel que se desenhava em seus lábios. Sentiu um chicote enlaçar-se em seu pescoço, fazendo-o recuar e apenas viu um vampiro vindo em sua direção, fechando os olhos ao ver que não conseguiria se desviar e...

_Por que tudo é tão difícil para mim?_

_Me mantendo rebaixado à o que você acha que eu devo ser..._

_Você precisa me tentar e se provar superior?_

_Continue tentando... Eu não morrerei tão fácil!_

Tudo aconteceu rápido demais. O moreno apenas sentiu seu corpo sendo puxado e ouviu um grito esganiçado ser emitido e o chicote em seu pescoço afrouxar. Abriu os olhos e se viu nos braços de Yohji, que segurava uma pequena lâmina e viu que foi ele quem cortou o chicote e matou o vampiro. Como o loiro foi capaz de fazer isso o segurando e usando apenas uma mão Ken não sabia, a única coisa de que tinha conhecimento era que estava naqueles braços e que o playboy olhava de forma assassina para a mulher.

" Sua vaca!", Yohji rosnava, sem deixar de fitá-la.

" Você... Você...", A mulher falava sem acreditar, observando-o enquanto mantinha uma mão cobrindo a bochecha direita.

Alguns vampiros que restaram, o que dava quase uma dúzia, se colocaram entre eles e a mulher de cabelos loiros, que apenas o fitava em fúria, mas simplesmente não se importava. Nem mesmo sabia como se moveu tão rápido e como executou tais movimentos a fim de salvar o moreno, mas nada daquilo importava. Ao ver o chicote enforcando Ken, a pele ficando vermelha e ameaçando ser cortada, não pensou em nada e apenas agiu.

" SEU MALDITO! COMO OUSA FERIR O MEU ROSTO?", Fala a mulher possessa, seus olhos claros tornando-se vermelhos e uma aura negra envolvendo seu belo e curvilíneo corpo, mostrando que a mesma era uma vampira de porte.

" Merda.", Yohji sussurrou baixinho, mas não ia se render.

" Y... Balinese...", Ken chamou, sabendo que Yohji prestava atenção, mesmo não o fitando. Quase disse o nome dele.

" Você está bem?", Perguntou sem desviar o olhar da doida.

" Sim.", Ken ajeitou-se e afastou-se lentamente de Yohji, lamentando a perda de calor, mas sabendo que era necessário, principalmente agora que a outra resolveu mostrar que não era qualquer uma... Que era uma vampira poderosa e certamente uma das quatro que seguiam Masafumi.

Yohji foi soltando-o relutantemente, vendo Ken jogar o pedaço de chicote no chão e assumir uma posição de luta, o que o impressionava. O moreno não parecia mais tão desnorteado pela falta de ar. Assustou-se mais ainda ao ver a louca partir ensandecida em direção a eles e Ken ir ao encontro dela. Soltou alguns palavrões, irritado com a atitude impulsiva do moreno e deixando-se levar pela raiva que se apoderou de seu coração, atacou os vampiros restantes e em uma dança fúnebre, ia cortando-os com o frio fio de aço, finalizando ao decepar as cabeças de alguns com a adaga que usou para cortar o chicote que prendeu Ken.

Ken e a mulher lutavam um corpo-a-corpo e a mesma era uma magnífica lutadora. Trocavam golpes e mais golpes, sem se importarem com a força que usavam. Apesar de apreensivo no início, Siberian perdeu a consideração ao ver que a outra usaria crianças em sua ânsia de despertar Masafumi. Viu que Balinese acabou com os outros e pretendia acabar com aquela que o feriu, mas algo o distraiu.

" Ah... Mas o que está acontecendo aqui?", Ouviu uma voz doce e alegre chegar a seus ouvidos e ao desviar o olhar por um segundo, Ken foi acertado no abdômen por um forte chute da loira, caindo para trás.

" Siberian!", Balinese chama, preocupado, nem mais ouvindo o choro das crianças, nas quais estava perto, tentando abrir o cadeado da sela em que elas estavam.

" Estão brincando?", A pergunta foi doce e um meigo sorriso se fez presente em seus lábios rosados, chamando a atenção de todos ali presentes.

" Tot... Some daqui!", Falou a loira, irritada com a aparição da outra.

" Ah! Schoen, Tadinha. Machucou o rostinho!", Falou, aproximando-se da loira.

Yohji olhava abobalhado para a menina. A jovem tinha uma pele clara, cabelos azuis em um tom não muito bem definido por ele e olhos claros lindos, puros e meigos. Estava usando um vestido pequeno de saia rodada tão curta que deixava suas coxas de fora e meias sete-oitavos branca e um sapatinho de cristal que a deixava com carinha de boneca de porcelana. Os lábios rosados se curvaram em um sorriso delicado, enquanto segurava um coelhinho na mão direita e uma bela sombrinha branca na esquerda, confundindo Yohji.

" Aquela menina...", Siberian estreitou os olhos ao ver a jovem. Ela não era humana.

" Se está aqui, ajude em algo! Eles querem levar o presente de Masafumi!", Gritou Schoen, enfurecida.

" O presente do papai!", A jovem abriu a boca em espanto e então se virou para os outros dois, erguendo a sombrinha e sorrindo e antes que Yohji pudesse se mover uma 'farpa' foi lançada da ponta da mesma e tudo o que viu foi Ken se jogando na frente dele, sendo ferido no ombro de raspão.

_Eu não morrerei!_

_Eu não morrerei... Eu não morrerei!_

_Por que é tudo tão difícil para mim?_

_Por que é tudo tão difícil para mim?_

" Maldita!", Yohji perdeu a cabeça ao ver a face de dor de Ken e não se importou com mais nada. Percebeu que a menina era vampira então que ela morresse também... Principalmente por ter ferido Ken.

A jovem de cabelos cacheados presos com lacinhos sentiu seu corpo sendo envolvido por fios fininhos e piscou os olhos, confusa, e quando os mesmos se apertaram em seu corpo, começando a machucá-la, gritou como uma criança faria, sendo prontamente ajudada pela bela vampira loira, que a libertou em pouco tempo.

" Buuááááá... Tá doendooooo...", A menina chorava nos braços de Schoen, que não sabia se praguejava ou se a deixava ali e ia matar os dois intrometidos.

Ken, mesmo impressionado com o jeito de Yohji agir, não perdeu tempo e mesmo ferido quebrou o cadeado fingindo que não havia feito nada demais quando o loiro o fitou, erguendo uma sobrancelha. Logo a porta da jaula foi aberta e as crianças começaram a sair. Viu a loira se erguer, deixando a menina chorando no chão. Teve pena, mas não ia se enganar com a carinha inocente...

" Não vou deixar que as leve!", Falou pronta para atacar, porém...

"_Parem!"_, Ouviu uma voz sendo sussurrada dentro de sua mente, o que a deixou atordoada e sem ação.

Logo Balinese e Siberian se colocaram a encaminhar as crianças para fora, sem se importarem com as duas vampiras. Ken ainda voltou a fitá-las, sentindo algo estranho parecer ressoar no lugar, mas não deu atenção. Havia coisas mais importantes no momento e podiam matá-las depois, uma van estava esperando-os do lado de fora e logo as crianças foram entrando na mesma e pessoas armadas estavam a protegê-las, enviadas por Pérsia.

" Cadê o Bombay?", Perguntou Ken, preocupado.

" Vou avisá-lo pra cair fora.", Disse, quando viu mais seis vampiros vindo na direção de ambos, mandando o carro levar as crianças e se colocando em posição de ataque, a fim de exterminar aquela raça maldita.

**OOO **

Omi se movia ligeiramente, matando os vampiros em um bailar de encher os olhos de qualquer um. Nunca ninguém imaginaria que alguém como ele pudesse matar assim. Concordava mentalmente que em uma luta corpo-a-corpo perderia sem sombra de dúvidas, mas o pequeno sabia muito bem como se esquivar de uma luta desse tipo. Tudo nele o deixava fascinado e as conversas que tinham pelo MSN apenas terminavam por fazê-lo acreditar que escolhera a pessoa certa.

"_Mas... Não posso arriscar. Tenho que achar aquele maldito e matá-lo, pois sei que ele adoraria ferrar com minha vida de novo..."_, Pensava o belo vampiro de olhos violeta.

Veio àquela cidade a procura do vampiro que destruiu sua vida, que roubou a existência que tinha e o mergulhou nas trevas, arrancando-lhe também sua preciosa irmã. Não devia se envolver, não devia arriscar aquele pequeno ser que tanto lhe trouxe luz, mas não podia evitar. Omi o atraia de uma forma que era impossível! Queria ficar perto dele, precisava estar próximo ao jovem e decidiu. Destruiria aquele que o lançou num inferno e passaria a eternidade ao lado de Tsukiyono.

"_ Bombay! Cai fora daí. Estão todos a salvo, te pego no lugar combinado."_, Ouviu a voz daquele loiro irritante ecoar pelo transmissor de Omi e viu o menino matar mais um vampiro e correr em direção a um parque abandonado próximo ao galpão.

Com passos leves como os de um gato, Aya se pôs a seguir o jovem, destruindo silenciosamente alguns vampiros restantes no caminho, sem tirar os olhos daquela criatura que corria logo a frente dele. Bombay... Omi era magnífico! Vê-lo ferido estava fora de cogitação... Nunca permitiria tal coisa. Continuou seguindo-o, sem ser notado pelo jovem, que captava a presença de todos os vampiros, menos a dele.

"_Por que... Por que será que você não me nota dessa mesma forma?"_, Pensou, vendo que o jovem matou mais um vampiro, assim que chegou ao parque.

Viu que o mesmo estava precariamente iluminado e então seus olhos captaram o corpo menor se movendo, desviando de golpes rápidos e atirando com a besta, exterminando mais um ser das trevas. O ruivo estava surpreso com tamanha agilidade. Realmente Bombay era muito bom e ficou admirando o jovem agora andando calmamente, escorando-se em uma árvore de copa frondosa, permanecendo quieto, perdido na visão de Omi.

" Quem está aí?", Aya surpreende-se com a pergunta feita em tom irritado e intimidador. Estreita mais os olhos, vendo as íris frias, a feição séria e aquelas pernas de fora tão lindas que dava vontade de apertar, morder e...

"_Controle seus pensamentos, Aya."_, O ruivo tenta se repreender.

Estava ali por um motivo. Gostava do menino e o queria para si e como não era alguém de brincadeiras, iria fazer as coisas da forma certa. Pediria aquela doce criança humana em namoro, queria ir com calma e tomá-lo em seus braços apenas depois, Omi era muito jovem e deveria ir devagar...

" Apareça agora!", Ouve a voz autoritária do chibi, que apontava a besta em sua direção de forma ameaçadora.

Aya espantou-se por Omi tê-lo notado ali. Teria o menino notado sua presença vampírica? Sai detrás da árvore e encosta-se a mesma, ficando de lado. Sua cabeça baixa, pensando no que tudo aquilo significava, o que fazia os fios cerejas cobrirem seus olhos... Então ergueu o rosto, fitando o jovem, que estava mais do que tentador.

_Por que você não morrerá?_

_Seu sangue no meu..._

_Nós ficaremos bem._

_Então seu corpo será meu!_

" Se vai atirar, que faça isso de uma vez.", O ruivo encara o chibi, fitando-o com intensidade e vendo-o sob a luz fraca de uma luminária, notando o quão atraente Omi estava.

**OOO **

Acabou. Todos estavam mortos e seus corpos decompunham-se, tornando-se pó. Respirava ofegante e com um suspiro profundo, fechou os olhos, dando graças a Deus que eles estivessem bem. Conseguira avisar Omi e sabia que o mesmo agora estaria longe e quase em casa, o que o deixava mais aliviado. Lembrou-se então de Ken e que o mesmo estava ferido e preocupou-se, virando-se para o moreninho.

" Ken-ken... Você está bem?", Perguntou, dando passos ligeiros em direção ao outro.

" Sim. Foi só um arranhão.", Falou, sem se exaltar.

Levou a mão ao ferimento, vendo que não havia sido nada grave mesmo. Quase teve um ataque quando sentiu o toque suave de Yohji em seu ombro, não tendo notado quando o mesmo aproximou-se. Viu o olhar esmeralda preocupado, os dedos gentis deslizarem sobre seu braço e o rapaz mais alto se aproximando mais, fazendo o ar faltar-lhe dentro dos pulmões.

" Droga! Você se machucou... De novo...", Tocou o ferimento com quase reverencia, com medo de machucá-lo por pressionar o mesmo.

Seus olhos verdes percorreram o corpo do moreno. Ele se arriscara muito para salvá-lo e se feriu por isso. Foi um louco por atacar sem que o desse a ordem, mas compreendia o rapaz, mas ainda assim... Como... Como ele podia se arriscar tanto? Ergueu o olhar vendo o pescoço vermelho, muito vermelho e sabia, ali ficaria a marca de um belo hematoma. Sem se dar conta foi dando passos lentos em direção a Ken, fazendo o mesmo recuar e escorar-se a parede do galpão, agora vazio.

" Yohji...", Ken sussurrou baixinho, sentindo um frio subir por sua coluna.

Via os fios loiros caindo sobre os olhos esmeraldas, a pele clara e a feição preocupada. Arrepiou-se quando ouviu o som do zíper de sua blusa sendo aberto até metade de seu peito e os belos olhos estreitarem-se devido às marcas que havia em seu pescoço. Sentiu os dedos longos, frios e suaves tocarem seu pescoço em uma carícia delicada e esqueceu-se de como se respira.

" Droga, Ken-ken... Olha só isso…", Disse o loiro, desolado pela culpa, por ter deixado que se ferisse assim. Se tivesse dado uma cobertura maior à loucura do outro isso não teria acontecido.

" Yo-Yohji...", O playboy estava tão lindo, tão perfeito preocupado assim com ele... Como ... Como resistir aquela tentação?

" Acho que eu tenho que cuidar melhor de você, Ken-ken... É tão impulsivo...", Deu um pequeno sorriso, passando o dedo de leve na marca que agora via, estava mais roxa... Realmente aquela mulher era uma maldita, filha da mãe!

Ken não estava mais pensando. Estava morando com Yohji e Omi há mais de uma semana e seu desejo de tomar aqueles lábios em um beijo caloroso apenas aumentava. Sentir o outro assim, tão perto, era uma perdição e sem que pudesse conter seus hormônios e impulsos, puxou o outro de encontro a si e tomou aqueles lábios, como ansiou desde que o encontrou...

Continua...

**OOO **

Olá!

Depois de séculos, mais um capítulo de Crepúsculo foi escrito. Na verdade esse capítulo teria mais coisas, como um certo amasso entre o Aya e o Omi, mas... Como o capítulo estava ficando com quase 40 páginas, resolvi dividi-lo, ou seja, o capítulo 05 já tem aproximadamente 18 páginas e não vou demorar milênios pra publicá-lo.

Bem... O que estão achando da fic até agora? Já sabem o que o Schuldich fez e por que o Nagi tenta tanto se afastar? E quanto ao Brad e o Farfie? Õ.o E... O que acharam do lemon do telepata lindo com o menininho abandonado dele? Quero saber. u.ú

Finalmente o Ken-ken resolveu mostrar um pouco de suas garrinhas e atacar o playboy... Whauhuhauhauau... Mas muita coisa ainda vai rolar! Hihihihihihihi... O que acharam do ataque do moreno? Espero que os fãs desse casal gostem! -

Nesse capítulo coloquei a tradução da música S_ysten_, do filme Rainha dos Condenados. Simplesmente amo essa música mas Slept so Long é minha preferida. u.u, principalmente que tem uma parte no clipe dela que parece que o Lestat vai morder o pescoço do loirinho da banda... ¬ É tão sexy! Acho que ela combina principalmente com os desejos, os anseios de certos personagens... Hihihihihi...

Muito obrigada a _Shinigami_ e _Evil_ por conferir a tradução da música pra mim!

Agradeço a **Freya, Uara, Perséfone, Ryui-chan, Kisumi, Litha-chan, Evil Kitsune, Fernanda, Tamao-chan, Shinigami, Angel **e** Pime-chan **pelos comentários. Eles foram muito importantes para mim. Agradeço a todos que comentaram pelo MSN e que no momento não me lembro... T.T E peço desculpas por não ter respondido alguns... TT

Agradeço a **Evil Kitsune** por betar a fic pra mim. Valeu! \o/

06 de Abril de 2006.

20:16 PM.

**Yume Vy**


	5. Perdendo o Controle

**Crepúsculo**

**Capítulo 05 – Perdendo o Controle.**

Ken não estava mais pensando. Estava morando com Yohji e Omi há mais de uma semana e seu desejo de tomar aqueles lábios em um beijo caloroso apenas aumentava, chegando a um patamar que não podia mais impedir. Sentir o outro assim, tão perto dele era uma perdição e sem que pudesse conter seus hormônios e impulsos, puxou o playboy de encontro a si e tomou aqueles lábios como ansiou desde que o encontrou, estremecendo ao sentir o calor deles de encontro aos seus e suspirou, deixando-se levar pelo mar de sensações despertos em seu ser.

O mundo ao seu redor não mais existia, não ouvia nem via nada, apenas sentia... Sentia o sabor dos lábios de Yohji, o perfume do corpo másculo e tudo o que queria era se afogar naquele beijo, exigindo mais e mais daquele homem de cabelos loiros que tanto o seduzia, mesmo que essa não fosse à intenção original do caçador de nome Balinese. Abraçou-o com força e continuou seu intento, sem pensar em nada... Apenas era levado por seus instintos. Estremeceu ao sentir o corpo maior enrijecer-se devido à tensão causada por seu toque e a boca se abrir em espanto e, aproveitando-se da brecha, deixou que sua língua deslizasse para dentro, sentindo a maciez interna, passando-a no céu da boca e procurando a do outro em movimentos circulares, ansioso para uma batalha prazerosa por espaço.

Yohji estava em choque! Ken estava beijando-o. Sentia a língua quente e atrevida percorrer cada canto de sua boca, os braços do outro envolvendo seu pescoço e os dedos brincando com os fios cor de ouro de sua nuca em uma carícia gostosa. Devia afastá-lo, mas simplesmente não conseguia, estava paralisado, sem corresponder ao ato delicado e instigador do moreno, puxou o ar sutilmente, aspirando à fragrância de genciana presente no corpo menor, a língua macia e quente fazia ligeiros arrepios percorrerem sua coluna. Sentiu as mãos acariciando suas costas e antes mesmo que seu cérebro percebesse, estava envolvendo a cintura do moreno e o puxando de encontro a si.

" Humm...", Ken gemeu dentro do beijo, sentindo uma trilha de excitação percorrer seu corpo e balançou seus quadris circularmente de encontro aos de Yohji em uma sensual provocação.

" Aaahh...", Yohji partiu o beijo, gemendo devido ao movimento de Ken.

Seu cérebro ainda tentava registrar tudo aquilo e quando escutou seu nome em um doce sussurrar, mandou o resto de sua consciência, aquela que dizia que havia algo muito errado ali para o inferno e o puxou mais, beijando-o novamente de forma faminta, mostrando sua dominância, segurando a cintura mais fina e então abandonando os lábios quando viu que o ar faltava em seus pulmões, mas não parou... Percorreu com a língua a linha do queixo e desceu, distribuindo beijos e lambidas no pescoço amorenado, lambendo o local que havia sido ferido, ouvindo um longo gemido de prazer sair da garganta de Ken, sorrindo ao sentir o estremecer do corpo menor.

" Aahhh... Yo... Yo-tan...", O rapaz menor gemeu roucamente.

Ken ofegava, sua cabeça lançada para trás e seu corpo ficando cada vez mais quente. Os toques de Yohji eram maravilhosos, sentia a língua e boca dele em sua garganta, beijando-o, mordiscando o local, fazendo a trilha de excitação aumentar consideravelmente, espalhando lava por cada célula de seu ser e tinha que se controlar... Controlar para simplesmente não fazer o que tinha em mente desde o início. Gemeu quando as mãos grandes chegaram em suas nádegas, apertando-as e remexeu o corpo, fazendo sua oculta ereção roçar-se contra a de Yohji.

" Humm...", Yohji gemeu ao sentir ambas as ereções se roçando, então o óbvio lhe veio a mente... Estava... Estava... Estava agarrando Ken! Estavam em um amasso, sentia a língua do outro em seu pescoço, mordendo-o de leve, deixando sua pele arrepiada, as mãos menores passeavam languidamente por suas costas, o calor do moreno era algo excitante e...

_"O que... O que eu estou..."_, Tomado pelo horror de suas atitudes, Yohji afasta Ken rapidamente, olhando-o atordoado, completamente assustado como se tivesse visto um monstro, um ser sobrenatural que poderia arrancar-lhe a vida naquele instante.

" O que foi, Yo-tan?", Perguntou Ken, corado, olhando-o nos olhos apaixonadamente, expressando bem o prazer e luxúria presentes.

" Nunca... Nunca mais faça isso!", Quase gritou tomado por uma inesperada ira.

" O que?", Ken perguntou, ainda não entendendo.

" Fique longe, entendeu!", Gritou e virou-se, saindo correndo do local, sem dar tempo de Ken falar nem mesmo uma palavra. A única coisa que se passava por sua mente, era que tinha que se afastar, ficar longe daquele moreno. Como pôde beijar e amassar um homem? Como? Aquilo era inadmissível!

" Esp...", Ken ficou parado, desolado, não acreditando ao ver Yohji sumir entre as trevas da noite, abandonando-o na escuridão. Suspirou, socando a parede com força excessiva, xingando-se por ter se deixado levar.

" Agora... Agora sim ele vai me odiar.", Falou, dando mais um soco na parede, fazendo-a afundar ante a força que usou, apoiando a testa na mesma e ficando parado, suspirando, não vendo que era observado por olhos claros curiosos.

**OOO**

Belos olhos azuis estavam fixos na figura oculta pelas sombras, continuava apontando a besta, a fim de matar qualquer vampiro engraçadinho que se colocasse em seu caminho, mas ao ouvir a voz imponente reconheceu imediatamente de quem se tratava, piscando os olhos celestes algumas vezes, vendo que realmente era o _seu_ ruivo. Olha só como falava... Seu. Mas aquilo não era importante no momento! O que ele fazia por ali? Percebeu que o mesmo estava vestindo um sobretudo negro... Típico de Aya! Deu um passo a frente, bem lentamente.

" Aya... É você mesmo?", Perguntou. Apesar do ruivo ainda estar oculto nas sombras, parecia-lhe extremamente atraente e os olhos violetas brilhavam de forma intensa.

" Sim, sou eu.", Aya passa a caminhar em direção ao chibi, a cada passo conseguia ver melhor aqueles olhos azuis brilhando intensamente. Omi estava magnífico! Short negro curto que pedia para ser arrancado, blusa fechada de gola alta de tecido fino que podia ser facilmente rasgados por suas garras e...

_"Quieto Fujimiya. Controle-se!"_, Novamente repreendeu-se. Estava ali para pedi-lo em namoro, não para arrancar aquelas roupas excitantes e fazer o menino gritar de prazer e pedir por mais e... Aquilo não estava ajudando em nada.

" Você me assustou...", Disse, sorrindo ao vê-lo se aproximar, notando o intenso brilho violeta.

" O que faz aqui?", Perguntou curioso, visto que ali era um local abandonado.

_"Deus! Eu o quero... Quero morder esse corpo... Essas coxas... Humm... Pare! Pare com isso, Ran Fujimiya."_, Aya discutia consigo mesmo. Aquelas pernas de fora, o corpo pequeno e tentador... Omi devia ser preso por representar tamanha tentação a sua existência. Hum... Preso. Isso lhe dava idéias e... Era melhor parar e logo!

" Aya-kun!", Omi estranhou o jeito do outro. Já se viam a mais de uma semana. Nada demais fora dito, mas gostava de fantasiar que eram namorados, mesmo que o ruivo nunca tivesse tocado nesse assunto. Isso o entristecia, mas não queria se afastar, por isso ficava em silêncio.

" O que faz uma hora dessas na rua, Omi?", Encara Tsukiyono com reprovação, não queria que ele sofresse nenhum arranhão e seu tom repreensivo nada mais era do que fachada para esconder as sensações borbulhantes que se reviravam em seu interior, apesar de não estar mentindo... Estava mesmo preocupado e Omi podia se ferir.

" Aya-kun, eu...", Abaixou a cabeça, não sabendo como se explicar.

" Você pode se machucar.", Falou, tocando os fios loiros, sentindo a textura.

" Bem... Eu... Eu estava treinando minha mira...", Disse encabulado, não sabendo como se explicar. O olhar de Aya o deixava assim, desconcertado. Segurava a besta atrás do corpo, permanecendo de cabeça baixa e só erguendo-a quando o outro se pronunciou.

" E está se saindo bem?", Perguntou, seus violetas faiscando perigosamente.

" Bem... Acho que sim.", Falou, colocando a franja atrás da orelha e em seguida desmontando a besta e guardando-a na mochila, deixando a mesma no chão, voltando a olhar o ruivo, sorrindo.

" Apesar de que eu acho que não é uma boa hora para se treinar esse tipo de coisa...", Aya olha atentamente para aquela meiga face, ficando fascinado ao vê-lo sorrir.

Omi sorri, não sabia o que dizer, apenas fitava o outro piscando as orbes celestes.

" Existem coisas mais interessantes para se fazer durante a noite!", O ruivo fica perigosamente perto do chibi, não tirando os olhos do garoto um segundo sequer.

"Co... Como o quê?", Omi sentiu um frio na barriga ante o tom sensual do ruivo, bem como a aproximação do mesmo, corando ao ver o modo como era observado.

" Muitas coisas. Uma delas pode ser feita nesse exato momento, Omi!", Aya diz de modo sedutor, levando à mão na nuca do chibi e sem tirar os olhos do loirinho beija-o ternamente, pois não queria assustar o jovem.

Omi sente sua cintura sendo enlaçada e seu corpo tocar o de Aya. Seu coração indo a mil! Estava novamente beijando o ruivo, sentindo a língua dele explorar sua boca de modo excitante, como nos dias anteriores em que se encontraram. Logo suas línguas valsavam deliciosamente juntas, tocando-se e deixando-o mais elétrico, devido a uma corrente de adrenalina liberada em suas veias, levando-o a um estado de euforia ou deveria dizer excitação?

" Isso é algo que se faz...", Aya encerra o beijo ao ver que Omi estava perdendo o fôlego, dando uma demorada lambida nos delicados lábios avermelhados.

" A-Aya...", Omi ofega ao senti-lo lambendo-o, seus olhos brilhando intensamente.

Aya o olhava em fascínio, acariciando a bochecha levemente corada.

_"O que Yohji pensaria se me visse agora?"_, Lembrou-se do 'vigilante' playboy.

Desde que vira Aya pela primeira vez, passara a se encontrar com ele. Sabia que se chamava Aya Fujimiya, mas não encontrara nenhum dado dele em parte alguma, o que o intrigara, mas o ruivo dissera que trabalhava em algo muito secreto e, de certa forma, entendia. O rapaz de pele alva já o pegara com armas várias vezes e nunca fizera nenhuma pergunta como agora, o que o levava a crer que o ruivo devia ser um caçador também, uma vez que o mesmo não pareceu se assustar quando o viu de longe matando 'algo'. Yohji parecia desconfiado, principalmente pelo perfume que sentia em si e às vezes por uma marca ou outra que Aya deixava nele e passara a vigiá-lo, dizendo que ele não namoraria qualquer um e agora...

" Ap... Apenas um beijo?", Não sabia de onde tirou coragem, mas após pronunciar as palavras, corou violentamente, não sabendo como pôde dizer tal coisa. O que Aya pensaria?

" Sabe, Omi... Você fica lindo corado desse jeito!", Aya sussurra no ouvido de Omi, sensualmente, achando-o cada vez mais adorável.

Estava deveras surpreso. Nunca... Nunca sentiu tanta vontade de estar assim com alguém, tocando a pele, sentindo o calor ou simplesmente observando-o. Sabia que precisava ir devagar, que o menino era muito novo, queria ensinar, cuidar e proteger aquele doce garoto. Acariciou a face alva, contornando os lábios avermelhados pelo beijo que trocaram, sentindo os mesmo se abrirem ante seu toque, fazendo algo revirar em seu interior. Aproveita para dar outro beijo em Omi e este... Este era mais urgente, selvagem! Passa a aprofundar sua língua dentro da boca quente e macia, após pedir passavam, e explora novamente cada canto, sentindo o loirinho corresponder na mesma intensidade. Aperta mais a nuca do chibi, puxando a cintura delgada de encontro a sua, sentindo os longos cílios do loirinho ricochetearem contra sua face e um pequeno tremor percorrer o corpo menor.

" Humm... Aya-kun...", Quando o beijo se encerra, Omi está ofegante e quase trêmulo. Seu corpo inteiro está quente e seguindo um instinto desconhecido, o jovem abraça o ruivo, colando mais seus corpos e inconscientemente roçando suavemente no ruivo, mantendo os olhos azuis fechados.

" Ah... Omi! Não faz assim...", O ruivo tenta se afastar de Omi. O garoto o fazia perder a cabeça com coisas tão simples... Desse jeito não resistiria e faria as coisas de forma que não queria... Tinha que ter cabeça para falar de algo sério e viu que não ia conseguir, não no estado em que já estava e...

" É melhor ir pra casa, Omi.", Falou o ruivo, passando a mão nos cabelos e ficando de costas para o jovem, tentando esquecer o calor do corpo menor junto ao seu e o gemido dele. Como... Como o garoto o deixava assim? Não queria perder a cabeça, mas Omi...

" Ir pra casa?", Indagou decepcionado.

" Sim, você deve estar cansado e... Quero que esteja bem para conversarmos.", O fitou novamente, mesmo tendo certeza de que não era boa idéia... Omi estava sexy demais para seu próprio bem.

" Aya-kun, eu fiz algo que você não gostou?", ó.ò Perguntou um triste Omi, olhinhos brilhando tomado por uma profunda melancolia, que deixava as íris azuis mais encantadoras.

" Não fez nada de errado, Omi.", Sentiu uma parte de seu coração se comprimir quando aqueles olhos expressaram tanta tristeza. Acariciou a face clara e perdeu-se dentro daquele olhar. Faria qualquer coisa... Qualquer coisa para vê-lo satisfeito de novo. O que fosse preciso. Aproximou-se, abraçando-o e levou seus lábios até a orelha de Omi, mordendo-a próximo ao brinco que o jovem usava, já não raciocinando direito, seguindo apenas seus desejos.

" Hum...", Omi gemeu baixinho, arrepiando-se e abraçando o ruivo de volta.

" Me quer assim... Com você, Omi?", A pergunta sai rouca e sensual.

Omi ficou zonzo ao ouvir aquela voz rouca em seu ouvido e sentir aqueles lábios quentes em sua orelha, mordiscando-a. Todo o seu corpo estava arrepiado, sua respiração acelerada e ao abrir os olhos percebeu que seu short parecia... Mais apertado e um leve formigamento percorria suas partes baixas. Suas pernas estavam bambas e com certeza teria deixado a besta cair se ainda a segurasse. Depois de alguns segundos divagando, seu cérebro o lembrou da pergunta... Se queria que o ruivo ficasse daquele jeito com ele... Abraçados?

" Hum... Sim, Aya-kun... Eu quero...", Sua voa saía em um melodioso sussurrar.

" Como quiser, meu anjo!", Aya sussurra no ouvido de Omi, voltando a beijá-lo.

Aya já não conseguia mais pensar coerentemente. Tinha em mente conversar com Omi primeiro, mas a voz melodiosa suprimiu toda a parte racional de seu cérebro e o que ficou foi o instinto selvagem que dizia para que agarrasse o chibi e realizasse todos os desejos daquela pequena criança. Passou a empurrar sutilmente o menino até que o mesmo se encoste à árvore em que estivera escondido minutos atrás. Suas mãos frias adentram a blusa de Omi, tocando o abdômen ainda em formação, mas firme e macio. Vai subindo, fazendo uma carícia em círculos, até chegar ao mamilo, apertando-o e no mesmo instante, puxa o colarinho, deixando o pescoço à mostra, passando a beijar e chupar a pele alva até deixá-la vermelha.

" Aahhh... Aya...", Um calor espalhou-se por seu corpo, atravessando cada célula.

Omi sentia um frio na barriga, a língua de Aya passeava por seu pescoço, o ruivo mordia e chupava sua pele, fazendo ondas prazerosas percorrer seu corpo, a mão fria tocava-o e seus dedos apertavam seu mamilo, fazendo-o ofegar. Suas próprias mãos percorrem as costas largas a procura de apoio ante as sensações que o ruivo o faz sentir. Realmente não havia como negar... Estava excitado, muito excitado e pensar nisso o deixava mais corado ainda. Será que Aya notara seu estado?

Aya, ao ouvir o gemido de Omi, fica ainda mais atiçado. Seu corpo inteiro estava em chamas apenas por poder tocá-lo e ansiava por mais. Precisava tocar, lamber, morder aquele corpo todinho! Levou a mão ao fecho da blusa de Omi e o abre, deslizando a mesma pelo tórax pouco definido, descendo pelo abdômen enquanto mordiscava a orelha próxima ao brinco que o menino usava. Vai deslizando os dedos até chegar à parte que queria tocar... O pênis. Seus dedos passam de leve sobre o local, sentindo o corpo menor tremer e então segura o membro do jovem, apertando-o e começando a massageá-lo ainda por cima da peça negra, ouvindo um longo gemido.

" Ahh... Omi! Você me deixa louco...", Aya geme ao ouvir doce ofegar do loirinho, fitando a face totalmente corada deste e imaginando como seria possuí-lo.

" Humm... Ayaaa... Aahhhhh...", Omi geme mais alto e lança a cabeça para trás, abrindo a boca à procura de ar, enquanto fecha as mãos nos bíceps do ruivo.

Aya estava inebriado... Embriagado com os gemidos emitidos pela sua adorável criança humana, sua vida, seu amor... Abriu os olhos com tal pensamento, mas era verdade. O amava e faria tudo por ele! Retira a mão do membro excitado e coloca a perna esquerda entre as de Omi, mordendo o lábio inferior do menino e abrindo o zíper do short negro, deixando que seus dedos adentrem o mesmo, tocando o pênis sem que nada pudesse protegê-lo, massageando-o com vontade, passando o polegar na glande, sentindo a umidade.

" Está gostando, meu anjo?", Sussurra sensual e maliciosamente, lambendo os lábios macios, fitando os azuis de Omi.

" Hum... Aahh... Aahhh...", Omi olha nos olhos de Aya, queria falar algo, mas não consegue, o que abandona seus lábios são apenas gemidos entrecortados e aperta os braços fortes, mostrando o quanto estava extasiado com os toques, mordendo o lábio inferior.

Um sorriso malicioso surge nos lábios de Aya ao presenciar a entrega total do menino a seus toques e beijos. Estava adorando cada minuto e não tardaria a dar todo o prazer que pudesse aquela bela criatura. Coloca todo o membro de Omi para fora e passa a manipulá-lo livremente, aumentando o ritmo, usando de força e agilidade em seus movimentos, segurando com firmeza a cintura delgada para que o jovem não caísse.

" Aya...!", Omi sussurra o nome do ruivo, fechando os olhos devido às sensações.

" Sinta todo o prazer... Que posso te dar!", Sussurra sensualmente, beijando-o.

Omi geme entre o beijo e se segura com mais firmeza. Sentia arrepios percorrerem todo o seu corpo, estes iam da ponta de seus dedos até a coluna, em ondas que não paravam de cessar. O calor presente em cada fibra aumentava a cada segundo e sentia como se estivesse sendo arrastado a um abismo, porém não havia medo e sim, ânsia e desejo por mais.

" Aahhh... Ayaaa... Aahhhh...", Lançou a cabeça para e fechou os olhos novamente, sentindo aquelas ondas de prazer aumentar perigosamente.

"Isso... Mostre o quanto está sentindo!" Estava extasiado apenas por vê-lo.

" Ayaahhh...", Omi agarrou-se com mais força ao ruivo, ofegante.

" Quero presenciar seu prazer...", Sussurrou roucamente no ouvido de Tsukiyono.

" Aahhh... A-Aya-kun... Aahhh... Isso é tão... Aahhhh...", Tudo era intenso demais, as ondas elétricas percorriam seu baixo-ventre, fazendo-o formigar mais e mais.

" Aahh... Omi... Humm... Goze pra mim!", Aya estava enlouquecido apenas com os gemidos do chibi, seu corpo inteiro era chamas, um brilho vermelho passava pelas íris violetas e tudo o que ele queria era ver o menino chegando ao ápice!".

" Aaahhhhhhh...", Omi gritou alto quando seu corpo foi atingido por espasmos cada vez mais enlouquecedores, seu corpo todo tremulou e não pode se segurar, sua mente turvou, a pressão em seu membro era intensa e quando Aya o bombeou mais, explodiu, gemendo longamente, sentindo suas pernas sumirem e o ruivo o segurar com mais força, ainda permanecendo a masturbá-lo com intensidade até que a última gota de sêmen fosse expelida.

Aya mordeu com força os próprios lábios, se segurando ao máximo para simplesmente não ser levado junto com o chibi em sua viagem ao paraíso. Deus! A voz de Omi gemendo, a face dele transformada pelo prazer... Não havia nada mais lindo e erótico em sua opinião e queria mais... Queria vê-lo, possuí-lo e fazê-lo gritar seu nome em êxtase. Foi parando de mover a mão aos poucos, sentindo a mesma molhada pelo gozo do chibi. Sorriu e levou os dedos aos lábios, lambendo-os sensualmente, sem deixar de fitá-lo.

" Você é totalmente gostoso, Omi. Tudo em você tem um sabor irresistível!", Falou, seus olhos enevoados pela excitação presente em seu corpo. Não queria parecer um tarado, mas simplesmente tinha que falar a verdade!

Aya terminou de lamber os dedos, deliciando-se com o gosto do paraíso. Omi era perfeito! Devia falar com ele, dizer que não eram amantes, eram namorados antes de tudo e que nunca ia abandoná-lo! Sabia que não devia se envolver, pois ainda tinha que destruir a vida do ser que o colocou no inferno, mas não conseguia mais simplesmente se afastar do menino, não poderia ignorar a existência de Omi Tsukiyono.

" Omi, eu...", Ia dizer tudo o que sentia, abriria-se para ele, mesmo não sabendo se isso seria o correto a fazer. Suspirou. Ia seguir o conselho que sua irmã lhe dera há muito tempo.

Os olhos de Omi ainda estavam nublados. Seu corpo ainda encontrava-se em torpor, voltando a normalidade aos poucos, seus olhos enevoados começando a ter foco, visualizando o ruivo terminando de lamber os lábios em uma cena que simplesmente era capaz de tirá-lo do sério. Imaginou o que poderia acontecer... Como seria se Aya o tocasse de verdade e... Sem ouvir que o mesmo queria falar com ele ou pensar duas vezes, fica na ponta dos pés e se joga nos braços do ruivo, fazendo o mesmo dar um passo para trás e toma os lábios macios em um beijo ensandecido e faminto.

Aya se surpreendeu com a ação de Omi, nunca pensou que ele pudesse simplesmente atacá-lo assim, mas estava adorando sentir aquelas mãos pequenas... O toque dele em seu corpo, que fazia tudo ficar ainda mais delicioso. Corresponde ao beijo intensamente, batalhando junto com a língua de Omi, vendo como o menino aprendia rápido, o que o fez sorrir internamente, até que seus lábios foram abandonados e os beijos se dirigiram para seu pescoço, fazendo-o ofegar, principalmente ao sentir a respiração quente dele em seu ouvido.

" Aaahhh... Omi... Espera meu anjo!", Dizia o ruivo quase perdendo a razão. Tinha que falar com o menino, explicar as coisas corretamente para que nada pudesse dar errado no futuro, mas aquelas mãozinhas em seu corpo...

_"Deus! Essas mãos... Os beijos... Como ele pode me enlouquecer tanto?"_, Pensou, enquanto Omi atacava com vontade seu pescoço. Não iria agüentar tamanha tentação, mas se fizesse algo precipitadamente poderia colocar tudo a perder, Omi poderia descobrir que ele era um vampiro e ainda não era hora do pequeno desvendar seus segredos...

" Aya... Deixa eu... Te dar um pouco de prazer...", Falou o chibi com uma voz manhosa, a face expressando o pedido dengoso de forma que era impossível dizer 'não'.

" Você já me dá prazer ao deixar que eu te toque, Omi.", Disse, sua voz rouca.

Omi nem sequer ouvia o que Aya dizia. Queria dar prazer ao ruivo e era o que faria.

" Se continuar assim, eu não serei capaz de me responsabilizar... Hummm...", Gemeu Aya, mordendo o lábio ao sentir a mão o chibi arranhando sua cintura lentamente.

" Aya-kun...", Omi puxou Aya, vendo que o mesmo estava colaborando, fazendo-o deitar-se na grama abaixo da árvore e deitou-se por cima do corpo maior, mordiscando os lábios sensuais em seguida.

" Você não gostaria que sua primeira vez fosse em um parque, certo?", Perguntou o ruivo, tentando manter consciente aquela pequena parte de seu ser que dizia que primeiro devia falar e depois arrancar a roupa do chibi e fazê-lo gritar, porém...

" Por que está fugindo, Aya?", Perguntou em um sussurro rouco no ouvido de Aya, apertando, remexendo-se e roçando seu corpo no do ruivo, ouvindo mais um gemido.

O garoto estava provocando e havia tanta sensualidade em seus movimentos, que tudo... Cada toque, cada gesto o embevecia e entorpecia seu cérebro, fazendo-o afogar-se em um prazer que há décadas não sentia. Percebeu que não teria como fugir daquele loirinho tão angelical, mas de certa forma não queria... Agarra os cabelos de Omi e o beija de forma selvagem e enquanto sentia os lábios do outro sobre os seus, percebeu a pequena mão descendo e tocando seu membro, massageando-o como a pouco havia feito no menino, fazendo-o gemer dentro do beijo.

_"Como aprende rápido!"_, Aya pensava enquanto deixava o outro explorá-lo.

Omi sentia-se feliz e satisfeito ao ver que Aya aceitava seus toques. Chegou a pensar que talvez o ruivo não gostasse que ele o tocasse, mas ao ouvir os gemidos... Ouvir seu nome sendo pronunciado com tanto desejo, sentiu-se mais do que satisfeito! Distribuía beijos pela face quase pálida de Aya enquanto abria o zíper da calça negra que o rapaz mais velho vestia, colocando para fora a ereção do mesmo, parando e observando-a. Sua face estava corada de excitação e um pouco de vergonha, mas isso foi logo esquecido ao ver os olhos violetas escurecidos de prazer.

" Aah... Aya-kun... Eu gosto tanto de você!", Sussurrou, envolvendo o membro enrijecido entre seus delicados dedos, masturbando-o com mais intensidade, fazendo do mesmo modo que o ruivo fez com ele minutos atrás.

Aya estava ficando louco com as carícias do chibi e ao sentir os movimentos da mão macia e delicada de Omi aumentar o ritmo, não suportou, arqueou as costas e gemeu, jogando a cabeça para trás, sentindo a mão livre do chibi terminando de abrir seu sobretudo, bem como a blusa que usava, arranhando seu tórax, deixando suaves marcas vermelhas. Senti-lo assim era divino e não queria que ele parasse...

" Ommiii...", Aya tentava se conter, seus impulsos diziam para ele simplesmente tomar o chibi naquele momento, mas continha-se pelo simples fato de que uma parte de si temia descontrolar-se e mostrar ao chibi que na verdade era um príncipe da noite...

A respiração, mesmo que desnecessária, de Aya estava descompassada, o ruivo não conseguia raciocinar tamanho o prazer que sentia, aquela mão macia e quente percorrendo toda a extensão de seu membro era enlouquecedor e não agüentaria muito tempo. Já estava excitado apenas por ouvir os gemidos do menino e agora tudo apenas 'piorou'. Procurou as orbes celestes, vendo a face feliz e satisfeita de Omi, notando o brilho dos olhos azuis.

" Aahhhh...", Aya gemeu mais alto, um lampejo de sangue passando por seus olhos...

Omi sentia-se elétrico com as reações que conseguia arrancar de Aya. Nem acreditava que estava proporcionando tamanho prazer ao ruivo e isso o fazia se aquecer de forma gostosa. Por um segundo pensou ter visto as íris violetas emitirem uma tonalidade vermelha, mas devia ser sua imaginação, visto que o local não tinha uma boa iluminação e estava na penumbra e também estava inebriado pelos gemidos de Aya, que o excitavam mais.

" Aya...", Pronunciou o nome do ruivo sensual e roucamente, lambendo-lhe os lábios.

Aya não mais pensava em nada, a mão de Omi o masturbava com intensidade e sentia espasmos percorrerem todo seu corpo em ondas mais intensas e não consegue resistir quando ouve a voz tão doce e ao mesmo tempo sedutora de Omi sussurrar seu nome e assim que sente a língua do loirinho em seus lábios, não resiste, e acaba explodindo, sendo arrebatado por um orgasmo intenso, que mergulhou seu corpo e mente em um oceano de puro prazer, molhando a mão de seu pequeno amante...

Omi sente o sêmen de Aya em sua mão e beija o ruivo, novamente explorando aquela boca tão deliciosa a seu ver. Ficou a provar seu doce sabor enquanto sua mão ainda se movia para cima e para baixo, até cessar os movimentos, encerrando também o beijo. Omi se senta ao lado de Aya e olha para a própria mão, molhada com o prazer do ruivo e de forma tímida, leva os dedos à boca como fizera o ruivo, lambendo-os levemente envergonhado, mas vendo que apesar de estranho, gostava do gosto... Afinal, era de Aya!

Fitou o ruivo ainda lambendo lentamente os dedos, um brilho singular e intenso dançava em suas safiras quando sentiu algo frio tocando sua pele. Piscou os olhos e viu que havia começado a chuviscar e as gotas cristalinas tocavam seu corpo, molhando sua roupa, deixando o tecido pérola transparente e sorriu de forma sensual e divertida ao ruivo.

" Aya-kun... Isso tudo foi maravilhoso!", Falou de forma encantadora.

Aya não tirava os olhos de Omi. Ele era lindo, perfeito e deslumbrante! Apenas olhar para o menino o deixara embevecido de prazer. Sentiu as gotas de chuva, mas não se importava com as gotas frias, tinha olhos apenas em Omi e era nele que seus sentidos estavam fixos. Viu o tecido claro ficar transparente e a blusa parcialmente aberta ficar colada ao corpo perfeito. Os fios loiros grudavam a face de forma a deixá-la mais sensual e o brilho nas orbes azuis ofuscava seus sentidos. Era um vampiro e como tal possuía instintos quase animais, selvagens e incontroláveis e ver o chibi assim apenas o excitou novamente. Seus olhos percorrem o corpo menor lascivamente e em um rápido movimento, o puxa, fazendo o menino sentar-se em seu colo.

" Aya... O que foi!", Omi pergunta, vendo o brilho no olhar de Aya, um brilho diferente. Arrepiou-se devido a chuva que molhava seu corpo ou será que era devido a intensidade presente naquele olhar? Sentia o outro apertando sua cintura e levou a mão à face alva, retirando os fios rubros dos olhos violetas.

" Achou essas sensações maravilhosas, Omi?", Perguntou, subindo as mãos pelo dorso, sentindo a textura macia das costas claras, segurando o tecido fino e simplesmente rasgando-os em um puxão, deixando que apenas as mangas cobrissem os braços do chibi.

" Aya!", Omi assustou-se, mas sentiu-se excitar com tal gesto.

" ... Pois lhe garanto que agora fica melhor!", Sussurra Aya no ouvido de Omi, mordendo o lóbulo próximo ao brinco e descendo pelo pescoço, peito, até chegar ao mamilo, tomando-o entre os lábios e mordiscando até sentir o mesmo enrijecer-se.

" Humm... Fica melhor que isso... Aya?", Omi pergunta em tom baixo, gemendo ao sentir a língua do ruivo em seu mamilo, mordendo e lambendo o local, bem como as mãos grandes do mesmo acariciando suas costas. O modo sensual e até mesmo selvagem de Aya o havia excitado e não queria pensar... Queria apenas permanecer assim, nos braços dele.

" Ah, Omi! Fica muito... Muito melhor!", Aya sorri internamente com a inocência daquele loirinho, sua voz saindo rouca e sensual. Passa a acariciar a nuca do chibi, fazendo-o aproximar-se para mais um beijo quente e saboroso, enquanto o acariciava em toda parte.

" Ahhh... Aya...", Omi geme, inebriado com as carícias do ruivo.

" Omi... Deus! Como eu te desejo...", Sua mente estava novamente enevoada com luxúria. Passa a mordiscar e lamber o pescoço claro, descendo as mãos e apertando as nádegas do chibi com força, puxando-o de encontro a si e roçando seus corpos.

Aya continuava a beijar o pescoço tão tentador. Sentia o sangue acelerado percorrer a veia artéria bem debaixo de seus lábios, fazendo arrepios percorrerem seu corpo por inteiro. Seus olhos mudavam de cor, mas ele controlava-se para simplesmente não se transformar e morder aquele pescoço macio e provar o sangue daquele que era o único ser que em décadas, não... Séculos o fazia perder-se dessa forma. Retirou o sobretudo, deixando-o cair no chão e segurando Omi com firmeza, o vira, deitando-o sobre seu sobretudo, ficando por cima do corpo menor, abaixando o short do menino, vendo a face alva corar.

" Aya...", Omi desvia o olhar, corado, sentindo as gotas frias tocar seu corpo, a vergonha e a excitação batalhando em sua mente, deixando-o quente e ansioso.

O ruivo sorri e passa sua mão pálida pelo tórax do garoto, descendo e então se curvando sobre o corpo menor, tomando os lábios doces, acariciando o membro do jovem por cima da fina peça íntima, ouvindo-o ofegar e gemer roucamente, vendo que tudo parecia estimular sua pequena criança, até mesmo as frias gotas de chuva. Adorável! Omi era um lindo gatinho adorável! Amava-o acima de tudo!

" Ahhh... Omi! Você é lindo... Tão lindo!", Sussurrou, enfiando a mão dentro da peça íntima tão fina, tocando o membro de Omi novamente e sorriu maliciosamente, descendo cada vez mais, distribuindo beijos molhados, bem como lambidas e mordidas pelo tórax do menino, deixando um rastro de saliva, até chegar ao umbigo, enfiando a língua no local, onde passa a brincar e fazer movimentos insinuantes.

" Aahhh...", Omi geme, não pensando em mais nada, tudo o que sua mente registrava era que estava com Aya e sendo tocado por ele e isso era o que importava. Sua mão estava fechada na grama molhada, mas seu corpo permanecia aquecido sobre o ainda seco sobretudo do ruivo. A insinuante língua do ruivo em seu umbigo fazia arrepios percorrerem sua coluna e a mão em seu membro, subindo e descendo lentamente, apenas o enlouquecia mais...

Aya deliciava-se com os gemidos de Omi, a voz dele era linda e gemendo assim... Por ele, apenas o atiçava! Termina de abaixar a peça intima, movendo-se com mais liberdade, masturbando-o, sentindo Omi contorcer-se de prazer, não parecendo se importar com a chuva, com a volta para casa e muito menos com o fato de que havia saído em missão, o que fazia se sentir em deleite, pois era o único que habitava a mente do loirinho agora!

" Aahhh... Aya... Você vai me... Aahhh... Matar...", Geme adorando o que ele fazia.

Aya sorri maliciosamente e sem pensar duas vezes, abocanha o membro de Omi, sugando-o com vontade, passando a língua em volta, em movimentos circulares por toda a glande, para em seguida voltar a colocá-lo todo na boca, iniciando um vai-e-vem ritmado, sem tirar os olhos do menino, não querendo perder nem mesmo um gemido, nenhuma expressão. Abre um pouco mais as pernas dele e o faz flexioná-las, mantendo-as assim, deixando que seus dedos vagueiem entre as nádegas macias, roçando de leve no local que tanto queria se enterrar.

" Aaaaahhhhhhhhh...", Omi grita ante ao choque de prazer. Havia achado um máximo à mão do ruivo sobre sua intimidade, mas a boca dele... Quente... Em seu membro era algo de tirar-lhe o fôlego! Nunca experimentou tamanho prazer e algo naquele ruivo o fazia ansiar por mais, mais que aquilo, queria...

Não conseguiu raciocinar mais. Aya intensificou os movimentos, pressionando seus lábios na base de seu membro, sugando-o cada vez mais, os dedos acariciando-o mais intimamente, levando-o mais e mais próximo daquele abismo chamado orgasmo e queria cair nele, queria sentir aquele desespero seguido de alívio e satisfação percorrer seu corpo e tudo mais ia se distanciando, fazendo apenas com que sentisse.

_"Meu... Ele vai ser meu, só meu!"_, Nada mais passava pela mente de Aya há não ser seu instinto de dar prazer ao jovem de belas orbes azuis. Sua meta de declarar-se e pedir o garoto em namoro foi esquecida pelo objetivo atual de fazê-lo chegar ao clímax e aproveitar parte do sêmen do mesmo para lubrificá-lo, visto que não tinha algo adequado no momento.

Omi sentia-se fraquejar mais e mais, aproximando-se daquela espetacular sensação, inconscientemente movendo o quadril de encontro à boca do ruivo, sentindo o mesmo o tomar com mais intensidade, fazendo-o quase chorar ante as sensações, alheio ao que acontecia ao seu redor, deixando apenas seus gemidos langorosos escaparem docemente no intuito de enlouquecer ainda mais Aya.

**OOO**

Corria como um desesperado, até que teve que parar, uma vez que o oxigênio não parecia chegar a seus pulmões e suas pernas pediam arrego ou simplesmente desabaria se não parasse. Colocou a mão sobre o coração e teve que se esforçar para respirar, tentando controlar-se, mas estava difícil. Suas pernas finalmente fraquejaram e ele cai de joelhos, sentando-se sobre elas lá ficando, parado, tentando recompor-se.

Sua face estava erguida para o céu, as frias gotas de chuva tocavam-lhe a face, fazendo os fios loiros grudarem em sua testa. Sua respiração foi se normalizando, até que todo seu corpo foi se acalmando, fechando a boca e respirando de forma natural. Ainda estava quieto e então abriu seus belos olhos verdes, deixando o brilho confuso ser visto pelas esmeraldas.

_"Como... Como eu pude fazer aquilo? Como ele pode fazer aquilo comigo?"_, Perguntou-se em pensamento, seus sentimentos oscilando entre a raiva, prazer e confusão.

Não entendera muito bem o que aconteceu. Desde que chegara a Koneko, achara Ken muito legal. Gostara de conhecê-lo durante a caçada, admitia que ele tinha seu charme, mas nada demais... Não sentia nada demais! Ou... Será que... Não. Eles eram apenas amigos, tornaram-se amigos rapidamente na verdade e agora não se via sem o moreninho a ajudá-los. Era estranho, mas parecia que Ken sempre o conhecera, parecia que eram amigos desde sempre, o que era extremamente estranho, mas...

" Por que... Por que ele teve que fazer aquilo?", Perguntou-se, abaixando a cabeça e socando a grama molhada, irritado.

Não acreditava que Ken havia se aproveitado de sua compaixão e preocupação para simplesmente tomar-lhe os lábios daquela forma. Pensou que ele havia brincado com o fato de desejá-lo, mas pelo visto estava enganado! O outro o queria mesmo e aproveitou-se de uma brecha sua para fazer o que fez e... Por que... Por que correspondeu?

" Mas que merda!", Quase gritou em fúria insana, trincando os dentes.

Não estava entendendo. Ken o beijou, sim, isso era verdade. Mas... Mas tinha força suficiente para empurrá-lo, para dar um soco naquela carinha aparentemente inocente, mas não! Ele teve que corresponder. Teve que puxar o outro e beijá-lo intensamente, sentindo o corpo menor roçar-se todo no seu, aqueles lábios brincarem com a pele de seu pescoço e... Pior do que ser traído por Ken era ter correspondido à traição dele! Traição... De onde tirou isso?

_"Humm... Foi tão bom..."_, Pensou, dando um meio sorriso, para então notar o que se passou por sua cabeça.

" Não! Eu não gostei.", Afirmou, agora tendo certeza de que devia ter algo muito errado ali, não com ele, porque ele gostava era de mulher, mas com Ken. Omi havia desconfiado dele no início. E se o outro tivesse algum contato com vampiro, usava magia ou qualquer outra coisa para seduzi-lo? Afinal, só podia ser isso...

" Aquele maldito quer apenas me confundir. Pode até mesmo ser um espião.", Ergueu-se, tentando pensar racionalmente, mesmo que o perfume, o gosto e o calor do outro ainda tentassem turvar sua mente.

Balançou a cabeça, só agora reparando onde estava. Havia seguido para o parque onde disse que era para Omi se esconder. Lembrou-se imediatamente que deveria procurar o menino, ele era importante e Pérsia o caparia se algo acontecesse. Ainda não entendia a obsessão de Pérsia por Omi, porque aquilo lhe parecia obsessão, mas não importava! Também estava preocupado com Bombay e... Aliás, Ken foi mandando para ajudá-lo nesse sentido e...

" Não pense. Não pense e não pense!", Disse para si mesmo, tentando imaginar para onde o menino poderia ter seguido.

Concentrou-se ou ao menos tentou, abrindo os olhos e, suspirando, olhou ao redor e então se virou, mirando aparentemente o nada, estreitando as esmeraldas e dando passos em direção ao norte, percebendo que naquela direção encontraria algo... Encontraria Omi. Como sabia disso? Nem ele entendia, mas algo dentro de si lhe dizia que o menino estaria naquela direção e com passos largos dirigiu-se ao local onde intuía que o mesmo estaria.

**OOO**

Omi mordia o lábio inferior para não gritar, mas fazer aquilo se tornava cada vez mais difícil! Aya o sugava de tal forma que o fazia querer morrer nos braços dele... Morrer de puro e simples prazer. Seu corpo começou a tremular e correntes elétricas percorriam cada célula, saindo de seu membro e chegando a ponta dos dedos, tudo mais intenso pelo fato da boca de Aya estar nele, sugando-o com voracidade e fome.

" Aahh... Aaayyaaaaaa...", Gritou o nome do ruivo quando, não resistindo, derramou seu sêmen na boca do mesmo, sentindo os espasmos varrerem seu corpo, mais forte, mais intenso do que antes, mergulhando-o naquelas ondas de prazer, fazendo-o arquear as costas e puxar com força o tecido do sobretudo, gemendo até que sua voz pareceu sumir, derramando as últimas gotas dentro da quente boca de Aya.

Aya engolia cada gota com prazer intenso. O menino tinha o gosto do paraíso e deseja prová-lo de todas as formas de maneira quase insana. Viu com admiração o menino chegar ao clímax e parou de sugá-lo, recolhendo um pouco do líquido, deixando seus dedos molhados, lambendo novamente todo o membro do jovem, limpando-o e abrindo mais as pernas roliças, começou a acariciar mais intensamente a pequena entrada de forma ambiciosa.

O corpo de Omi ia relaxando, sentia a língua de Aya limpando-o, não deixando vestígios do prazer sentido e então abre os olhos ao sentir um dedo ameaçando invadi-lo, fazendo com que erguesse a cabeça e apoiar-se nos cotovelos, vendo os olhos luxuriosos do ruivo, fazendo um leve estremecer passar por seu corpo, ainda que o mesmo estivesse entorpecido, só então se dando conta de uma coisa...

_"Aya deve estar..."_, Corou ligeiramente ao imaginar que novamente Aya devia estar excitado e pode comprovar isso ao ver a ereção presa dentro da calça entreaberta. Um frio percorreu seu corpo ao imaginar o que poderia vir.

" Aya-kun...", Inquiriu de forma tímida.

" Humm... Omi... Eu quero você!", Sussurrou roucamente o ruivo, subindo e lambendo-lhe os lábios.

" Eu...", Será que... Devia se entregar? Eles eram namorados, amantes ou o quê?

" Me deixa... Me deixa te mostrar o que é o paraíso de verdade... Permita que eu te toque... Que eu te tome... Eu preciso de você, do seu calor... Ah, Omi!", Aya estava fora de si, tudo o que queria era o menino para si, em seus braços, tremendo sob seu corpo, gritando seu nome quando chegasse as nuvens enquanto se afundava dentro dele...

" Humm... Aya...", Omi sentia novamente os lábios dele em seu pescoço, beijando o lado direito, passando os dentes na região, fazendo uma sensação estranha percorrer-lhe a espinha e...

" OMI!", O menino ouviu seu nome em um grito irritado e preocupado, gelando.

Aya resmunga para si mesmo, sua expressão mudando para a máscara de gelo.

" Yohji!", Omi senta-se em um impulso, seu coração a mil, parecendo que sairia pela boca. O que o playboy fazia ali? Veio buscá-lo? Será que Ken estava junto?

_"Tinha que atrapalhar! Justo agora... Quem aquele imbecil pensa que é?"_, Aya pensava, seus instintos tornando-se cada vez mais homicidas.

" Omi! Cadê você?", Ouviu o grito mais próximo e desesperou-se.

_" Puto! Maldito! Eu quero matá-lo!", _Via o desespero do chibi e começou a ajudá-lo.

" Oh, Deus! O que ele faz aqui?", Omi se perguntava, agradecendo mentalmente a ajuda de Aya, que ia vestindo-o, mas portava uma feição nada amigável.

" Aya-kun... Você...", ó.ò O menino o olhou, sabendo que Aya ainda estava excitado.

" O quê, Omi?", Perguntava sério, sem olhá-lo, vendo que não ia ter como arrumar a blusa dele, visto que a rasgou, mas não se arrependia e se necessário, arrancaria a cabeça daquele playboy de uma figa, o que desejava muito fazer no momento.

" Perdão! Não sei o que ele quer aqui e...", ;; Omi não sabia o que fazer, se corria e ia ao encontro do desesperado Yohji ou se ficava com Aya, que lhe deu tanto prazer e agora estava ali, ajudando-o mesmo ainda estando excitado.

" Acho melhor você ir.", Aya falava a contragosto. Na verdade, queria tirar Omi dali e levá-lo para casa, onde terminariam o que haviam começado, mas não poderia fazer isso.

" Mas Aya-kun...", Omi já estava de pé, devidamente vestido ou quase...

" Você quer que eu me apresente agora?", O olhou seriamente.

" Não, eu... Bem...", Aya se apresentar ao playboy agora? Não. Não seria boa idéia. Sua roupa estava rasgada, sua pele marcada com as mordias e chupões de Aya e com certeza absoluta o loiro falaria até e sabia, ele e o ruivo acabariam brigando seriamente.

" Vai. Te encontro depois.", Falou, puxando Omi de surpresa e tomando os lábios doces em um beijo selvagem, sumindo logo depois de abandonar aquela boca deliciosa.

Omi ainda encontrava-se desnorteado. Aya o beijou de forma tão faminta que quase perdeu o ar e suas pernas ficaram bambas. Quase pulou quando simplesmente ouviu um novo grito de Yohji e foi na direção deste, vendo os olhos esmeraldas recaírem sobre si de forma reprovadora e então arregalar-se em um quase pavor, fazendo o loirinho lembrar-se de seu estado e do que sua imagem faria a mente do playboy. Yohji ia pensar que ele fora atacado. Bem, atacado foi, mas... Balançou a cabeça, espantando os pensamentos nada santos que já se formavam em sua mente.

" O que aconteceu com você?", Perguntou em um quase desespero ao ver o estado do chibi, a blusa rasgada, o jovem sem a besta, os cabelos desarrumados e a pele marcada.

" Nada, Yohji-kun.", Disse, desviando o olhar.

" Como assim, 'nada'?", Perguntou irritado.

Viu que a mochila de Omi estava no chão e certamente a besta estava dentro dela, uma vez que a mesma parecia cheia. A blusa do menino estava completamente rasgada e mal cobria seu tórax, as costas estavam nuas e havia marcas vermelhas por toda a sua pele. Aproximou-se mais, segurando o chibi pelo braço e vendo marcas em seu pescoço... Hematomas... Chupões e... Logo sua mente captou o que tudo aquilo representava. Alguém tentou estuprar Omi. Quem foi o maldito? Mataria o vampiro filho da mãe que ousara tocá-lo! Será que o espantou? Como Omi se sentia agora? Com a mente cheia de perguntas, Yohji resolveu indagar ao menino.

" Quem fez isso?", Perguntou em um tom que, para quem ouvisse, soava enciumado.

" Yohji-kun...", Omi não sabia o que responder. Yohji parecia morto de preocupação e ciúmes, o que era estranho, mas o loiro o tratava como um irmão mais novo e o ciúme seria natural e... Como explicaria tudo aquilo? Devia ter sumido com Aya, isso sim. Não teria que se explicar de imediato e o melhor, poderia ficar com o ruivo.

" Responda, Omi.", Falou Yohji, vendo pequenas marcas de dentes pela pele alva.

" Eu apenas... Lutei com um vampiro...", Disse, sentindo-se muito mau por mentir, mas não encontrou outra alternativa. Não podia simplesmente dizer que estava com o namorado e... Eram namorados? Bem, estava com Aya e o mesmo quase fez amor com ele ali, no meio do parque.

" Um vampiro! Um vampiro fez isso?", Olhou seriamente para o chibi.

" Sim...", Detestava mentir, seu coração ficava apertado por enganar o playboy.

" Aquele maldito... Me diga, como ele é? Eu vou matá-lo!", Estava sentindo uma fúria imensa nesse momento. Como um vampiro maldito podia tentar estuprar Omi? Pois era isso! Agora tinha certeza absoluta! O menino estava desviando do assunto, mas seu estado mostrava que o ser da noite tentou possuir Omi com toda a certeza.

" Yohji-kun... Vamos embora, estou cansado.", Disse, desvencilhando-se dos braços de Yohji e saindo caminhando rapidamente e segundos depois já estava correndo, afim de não responder nada. A noite pensaria no que fazer, no que dizer...

Yohji saiu correndo, pegando a mochila de Omi e gritando pelo menino, que corria tão rapidamente que o playboy se perguntava como ele conseguia. O que não via era que a face de Omi estava completamente vermelha devido a pensamentos nada iluminados estarem permeando sua mente. Logo chegaram em casa e Omi se trancou no quarto e Yohji se pôs a bater na porta. Tinha que saber se o menino fora mordido em algum lugar, se tinha um ferimento mais sério...

" Abra essa porta agora, Omi!", Ordenou Yohji.

" Me deixa em paz!", Falou o menino lá de dentro, nada disposto.

" Anda logo! Quero ver se você está ferido.", Falou, já perdendo a paciência.

" Não. Quero ficar sozinho.", Ouviu a nova negativa e já se preparava para arrombar a porta, quando sentiu um doce perfume, parando e virando-se rapidamente.

" Deixe-o. Ele não está ferido.", Disse Ken, serenamente, mas seus olhos mostravam certa melancolia.

Yohji quase pulou no lugar ao ver Ken ali. O que o moreno pensava que estava fazendo em sua casa? Esse pensamento revoltante se fez presente em seu coração até que se lembrou que agora moravam sob o mesmo teto e... Os lábios de Ken sobre os seus, a voz melodiosa, o corpo quente e perfeito... O roçar entre seus corpos excitados e...

_"Pare! Não pense... Que pensamentos mais malditos!"_, Balançou a cabeça afastando o pensamento, lembrando-se do motivo de estar parado naquele corredor.

Ken apesar de olhar Yohji, por um segundo deixou de focá-lo. Suas íris ainda miravam o playboy, mas não o via. Seus sentidos captavam outra coisa... Um perfume... Um perfume de rosas bem suave, era quase imperceptível na verdade, mas não para ele... Para ele aquele leve aroma de rosas era inconfundível. Mirou a porta de Omi, olhando-a intensamente como se pudesse ver através dela, ignorando por alguns instantes o loiro.

_"Parece até mesmo..."_, Seu pensamento foi cortado pelas palavras de Yohji.

" Cala a boca! Eu estou preocupado com o Omi!", Xingou sem pensar duas vezes.

O moreno segurou-se bravamente no lugar para simplesmente não se lançar contra o playboy e socar a cara dele, mas conseguiu controlar-se heroicamente. Na verdade devia bater nele por mais motivos, como corresponder a seu beijo e depois dizer o que disse e abandoná-lo no local do crime, mas tudo bem, podia ser paciente... Aprendeu isso com uma certa pessoa e colocaria em prática! Na verdade, colocaria em prática outras coisas também. Olhou o playboy com superioridade, vendo que isso irritava Yohji.

" Deixe-o. Ele quer descansar.", Falou o moreno em tom indiferente, mesmo sentindo uma veia saltar em sua testa ante a frase mal-educada do playboy. Disse aquilo apenas para contrariá-lo, mas sabia que o menino estava bem.

" E como você sabe? Você viu o estado dele? Um vampiro tentou agarrá-lo!", Esbravejou o loiro, já quase bufando.

" Ah, sim. Eu vi a roupa dele, mas ele me pareceu muito bem. O único descontrolado aqui é você.", Começava a perder a calma, pensando seriamente em mostrar aquele playboy do que era capaz.

" Vá cuidar de seus problemas.", ò.ó Falou irritado, fitando aqueles olhos que pareciam tão feridos e furiosos. Era tão lindo e... Censurou-se novamente pelos pensamentos que tinha.

" Eu cuidaria se eles não envolvessem certa pessoa.", Respondeu e passou pelo playboy, fazendo questão em esbarrar no ombro dele em uma quase afronta a liderança do outro.

" Ora, seu...", Ò.ó Viu o outro passar por si e aquilo o irritou profundamente.

Como Ken podia afrontá-lo daquela maneira depois do que ousou fazer? Não ia deixar as coisas barato! Não pensou duas vezes e puxou o braço do moreno, fazendo o mesmo fitá-lo e viu aqueles olhos castanho-esverdeado brilharem de forma que fez um leve e impreciso tremor passar por seu corpo. Afastou aquela sensação de si e puxou o outro mais, fazendo-o ficar bem perto, suas esmeraldas fixaram em Ken, prendendo-o em seu olhar... Chegou à hora de esclarecer as coisas ali.

" Presta bem atenção, garoto! Você acha que pode chegar aqui e atrapalhar minha vida e a de Omi? Você não tem esse direito.", Dizia sério. Já não bastava aquele atrevido ter lhe roubado um beijo ainda ia atrapalhá-lo em seu relacionamento com Omi? Sua missão era cuidar do chibi, era pago para isso e mesmo que não fosse cuidaria dele e o protegeria com sua vida... Não permitiria que ninguém afastasse o garoto dele, atrapalhando o relacionamento que tinham!

" Eu! Sou eu que estou atrapalhando sua vida? Tem certeza?", Perguntou Ken, puxando o braço e fitando Yohji desafiadoramente.

" Nem sei por que Pérsia te mandou, mas você atrapalha.", Falou seco, vendo o moreno fechar os punhos, irritado.

" Humph! Acho que entendi agora...", Ken deu um ligeiro sorriso, apesar da irritação que já se apoderava de seu ser.

" Que bom! Então caia fora.", Falou, apontando para o corredor, indicando que era pra Ken sumir da casa dele. Tentando não se lembrar do que aconteceu entre eles...

" Entendi que você, apesar da pose de poderoso, não passa de um covarde.", Ken falou, deixando que um sorriso se mostrasse em seus lábios.

" O que disse?", Yohji não acreditava na ousadia das palavras de Ken.

Como assim ele era covarde? O que aquele maluco estava dizendo? Ele era um dos maiores caçadores da Kritiker, tanto que recebeu aquela importante missão de seguir os passos do chibi e protegê-lo quando necessário de acordo com as instruções diretas de Pérsia e agora vinha aquele caçador novinho e lhe dizia aquilo? Ah! Aquela afirmação era inadmissível! Abriu a boca pra xingar todos os palavrões que conhecia, mandando aquele maldito pra fora, mas parou quando o viu se aproximar, os olhos castanho-esverdeados, que agora lhe parecia mais verdes que antes, pareciam escaneá-lo e antes mesmo que se desse conta, Ken estava colado a ele, sentia a mão macia do mesmo em seu ombro e os lábios dele estavam próximos a seu ouvido, fazendo-o sentir o hálito quente e perturbador.

" Você tem medo... Medo de descobrir o que realmente sente...", Sussurrou no ouvido de Yohji bem vagarosamente, de forma lenta e sibilada.

" ...!", Yohji só abriu a boca, mas as palavras que pretendia verbalizar ficaram presas em sua garganta.

" Você sabe o que sentiu quando me beijou, mas não quer admitir.", Falou Ken, fechando os olhos e apreciando a aproximação com o corpo de Yohji.

" Cala a boca!", Afastou o outro de si, segurando-o pelos ombros, olhando-o seriamente, mas por dentro estava confuso. O que sentia por aquele total estranho era algo que... Que... Arg! Era tão difícil pensar sobre isso!

Ken simplesmente não se importou, livrou-se novamente das mãos de Yohji, que, mesmo não mostrando, estava por demais alarmado. Decidiu que teria que fazê-lo entender e sem esperar num mais um segundo sequer, andou em direção a ele, seus olhos agora mais verdes do que nunca mostrando sua determinação, fazendo o playboy recuar os passos até encostar-se à parede, não podendo assim, fugir. Espalmou as mãos no tórax largo e lançou um olhar langoroso ao loiro, vendo o adorável brilho perdido nas íris esmeraldas.

" Eu queria te beijar... Queria sentir seus lábios nos meus desde aquele dia em que te encontrei...", Começou a falar em tom calmo, um tanto quanto sedutor, mirando as esmeraldas que não desviavam de seus olhos nem por um único momento.

" Ken...", O coração de Yohji estava disparado. Não entendia porque simplesmente não o empurrava e o mandava a merda. Ficava ali, parado, sentindo o toque do outro, perdido naquele olhar tão... Envolvente e...

" Eu quero mais que seus beijos, Yo-tan...", Ken aproximou-se, colando seu tórax no de Yohji, olhando-o, erguendo a mão e tocando a face clara.

" Você está confundindo tudo. Na verdade eu sou hetero.", Disse, levando a mão e colocando-a sobre a de Ken, retirando-a de sua face. Não deixou de fitá-lo e não afastou o corpo dele do seu. Estava apenas a observá-lo. Ken não parecia alguém feito pra se ferir, mas a verdade era essa... Ele ficava com mulheres e aquele beijo foi por que... Por que... Estava na seca e o perfume do moreno lhe lembrava uma ex-namorada! Não... Era porque...

" Yo-tan... Eu não vou desistir de você!", Ken falou, sua voz saiu doce, suave e sensual. Seus olhos mostravam mais do que simples luxúria. Não se interessava por ninguém há muito tempo e aquele homem a sua frente era especial... Precisava fazê-lo entender!

" Ken... Olha...", Yohji não sabia como reagir a Ken. O modo como ele o olhava... Era algo que...

" Yohji... Você sabe o que quer... Tanto quanto eu.", Disse, voltando a tocar a face do outro, pressionando mais seu corpo contra o dele, ficando na ponta dos pés, aproximando seus lábios.

" Ken...", Era pra estar revoltado com aquelas palavras, devia socá-lo por tal atrevimento, mas... Estava ali, a mercê do moreno. O que ele tinha de tão especial para fazer com que ele, Yohji Kudou, o terror das mulheres, aquele que despedaçava corações, ficar assim... Sem ação?

" Seu corpo sabe o que quer... Basta que sua mente aceite tal fato!", Falou, seus lábios tão próximos dos de Yohji que quase se roçavam, sentia a respiração dele contra sua boca e tudo o que queria era beijá-lo de maneira selvagem, mas... Isso não ajudaria em nada no intuito de fazer o playboy aceitar sua nova condição. Sentia a impaciência tomar conta de si, mas agia com a maior calma do mundo. Como conseguia fazer isso? Bem, sabia por experiência própria e por convivência com certa pessoa que às vezes a paciência e instigação podiam levar outra pessoa a fazer o queria e como queria...

Yohji não conseguia exatamente raciocinar. Tinha plena certeza que aquilo era um erro e que aquele garoto estava tentando seduzi-lo e o que mais o irritava era que se sentia tentado a ceder aos desejos dele e... Seu corpo já sabia o que queria? Que frase atrevida era aquela? Ia mostrar aquele moreno abusado que ele sabia muito bem o que queria e... Os olhos tão lindos e brilhantes como pedras preciosas, a face lânguida e ainda assim inocente... A voz suave, terna, mesmo dizendo coisas que na boca de outra pessoa poderia sair em tom extremamente sacana, mas na dele... Parecia tão... Inocentemente sensual e perturbador que...

Suas mãos envolveram a cintura delgada, puxando-o mais de encontro a si, curvando-se sobre o corpo menor, fazendo seus lábios finalmente se tocarem, estremecendo ante a maciez que sentia. Ficou parado por alguns segundos, apenas sentindo-o, aspirando o perfume suave que se desprendia do corpo atlético e ainda assim esbelto e então iniciou um beijo lento, suave, apenas provando aqueles lábios que lhe pareceram tão deliciosos, percebendo que eles se abriam a sua exploração e não tardou a atender o convite mudo daquele rapaz enigmático que o fazia perder a cabeça. Invadiu a boca quente e saborosa com delicadeza, aprofundando o beijo, batalhando com a língua macia por espaço, trazendo-o mais para si, sentindo a endorfina correr suas veias com mais intensidade, fazendo-o transformar aquilo que iniciou calmo em algo urgente e quase selvagem.

Ken estava quase em êxtase pela vitória que conseguiu. Permitiu que Yohji decidisse por tomar seus lábios e não se arrependeu. O beijo que ele iniciou era tão calmo, podia dizer que era até mesmo apaixonado e agora se transformara em algo urgente, selvagem... Sensual e provocante, fazendo seu corpo reagir de modo igualmente excitante. Deixou que um suave gemido escapasse de seus lábios, remexendo-se no abraço possessivo e sentindo que não era o único ali que perdia o controle do próprio corpo, mas... Não podia deixar que aquilo continuasse, não antes de Yohji aceitar que gostava dele e dos toques dele e relutantemente afastou seus lábios, abrindo os olhos nublados e presenciando uma cena que quase o fez gemer... O belo loiro estava ofegante, seus lábios vermelhos pelo beijo intenso que trocaram e as esmeraldas pareciam em chamas... E tudo isso por terem trocado um único beijo!

" Ken...", Yohji disse em um sussurro rouco, curvando-se sobre o moreno para um novo beijo.

" Espera...", Ken sussurrou, arqueando as costas e não deixando seus lábios serem tocados pelos do loiro. Se permitisse, acabaria se deixando levar pelos toques do outro e tudo o que menos queria era que no dia seguinte Yohji alegasse que foi induzido a fazer sexo com ele.

" O que foi?", O playboy perguntava, sem entender. Estava tão bom ali... Por que Ken parou?

" Eu desejo isso, quero sentir seus beijos... Quero sentir seu terno toque, mas...", Ken levou a mão aos lábios de Yohji contornando-os lentamente.

" 'Mas' o quê?", Yohji agora já o puxava de novo, beijando o dedo de Ken, deixando-se levar pela excitação do momento.

" Não quero que se arrependa. Por isso, pense... Pense com bastante calma.", Falou e relutantemente afastou-se, virando as costas e caminhando em direção ao quarto.

" Co-como?", Yohji não estava acreditando naquilo.

" Eu quero você completamente consciente de suas ações e não levado pelo simples desejo.", Ken disse, já abrindo a porta, mas virou-se, fitando o loiro e não resistiu. Em um rápido movimento, voltou-se para Yohji, jogando-se nos braços dele, pendurando-se no loiro e fazendo o mesmo chocar-se contra a parede, tomando os lábios macios em um beijo luxurioso e necessitado, sendo prontamente correspondido, para no instante seguinte parar o beijo, ofegante e trêmulo, virando-se e entrando rapidamente no quarto, batendo e trancando a porta, para se impedir de cometer uma loucura.

O cérebro de Yohji ainda demorou alguns segundos para processar a informação de que não tinha mais os lábios de Ken sobre os seus, nem aquele corpo tentador roçando-se em si e quando acordou para a realidade, tudo o que sentiu foi uma fúria assassina. Socou a parede como se ela fosse seu pior inimigo, praguejando contra Ken e tudo o que ele fez consigo agora. Como? Como aquele moleque pudera fazer isso com ele? Deixá-lo naquele estado e simplesmente sair assim, trancando-se no quarto? Sua maior vontade era colocar aquela porta abaixo, invadir aquele cômodo e fazer o moreno pagar por tudo, mas tudo bem... Ia se conter! Ele teria sua vingança. Virou-se, ainda praguejando, excitado e mais do que frustrado, além de confuso e foi para o quarto, batendo a porta com tanta força que poderia quebrá-la.

" Merda! Isso deve ser maldição de alguém!", Falava descontrolado, seus olhos brilhando em ira. Tinha vontade de torcer aquele pescoço e muito bem torcido! Retirou a roupa com raiva, jogando-a no chão, pisando na calça e deitando na cama, cobrindo-se com violência e esperando que o sono maldito o roubasse logo, mas ele não parecia cooperar.

" Maldição! Você vai me pagar.", Disse a si mesmo, pensando em mil maneiras de fazer Ken se arrepender de ter nascido... Nenhuma delas lhe parecendo apropriada ao lado hetero de seu cérebro e... Porcaria! Já estava pensando no que não devia de novo...

**OOO**

Rapidamente chegou em casa. Sua ira era visível a quilômetros de distância! Bate a porta com tanta força que quase a quebra. Com passos rápidos e precisos, caminha em direção ao quarto, cruzando todos os cômodos em velocidade quase sobre-humana, chegando ao mesmo em minutos, direcionando-se imediatamente ao banheiro. Lambeu os lábios que se encontravam molhados de sangue... Sangue de um humano do qual se alimentara, mas mesmo estando em uma crise de raiva, soube escolher sua presa, alimentando-se de um maldito que obrigava meninas a se prostituírem. Ele merecia morrer! Não via nada em seu coração que indicasse arrependimento pelas vidas que destruiu e isso era algo que não aceitava.

Foi retirando suas roupas rapidamente, jogando-as no chão com uma quase violência, enquanto se lembrava de como aquele filho da mãe de nome Yohji Kudou acabou com sua noite. Esse era outro que deveria provar o gosto de sua katana... Muito bem atravessada em seu corpo. Como ele pôde fazer isso? Ia matá-lo! Ver aquele rosto se contorcer em dor e agonia e ia se deliciar com isso e... Droga! Nem seus pensamentos homicidas estavam ajudando-o a acalmar seu corpo.

Murmurando pragas contra o playboy estraga prazeres, Aya, já completamente nu, entra debaixo da água fria, deixando a mesma escorrer por seu corpo pálido, desejando que ela diminuísse o desejo presente em cada célula, mas isso não fazia efeito. Ele era um vampiro, não um humano. Água fria nada mais fazia do que lembrá-lo da chuva que tocava o corpo de Omi, colando a roupa semitransparente em sua pele, deixando-o ainda mais apetitoso... Em todos os sentidos. Por um momento pensou em como seria o gosto do sangue do chibi, lambendo os lábios ao imaginar o sabor e então afastou o pensamento.

" Como você pode me fazer perder a cabeça assim?", Perguntou-se, abrindo os violetas escurecidos, que pareciam queimar o que quer que fitasse.

Deixou-se ficar debaixo do jato de água fria por mais algum tempo, apesar de sua mente ignorar tal fato. Apenas ficou lá por algum tempo, até que resolveu sair, deixando um longo e frustrado suspiro deixar seus pulmões, só para mostrar seu tédio e inconformidade com a situação em que se encontrava. Pegou uma toalha, enxugando-se ligeiramente, apenas retirando o excesso de água. Caminhou nu pelo quarto, não precisava se preocupar com o fato de alguém vê-lo mesmo, mas resolveu vestir uma calça de moletom preta e apenas isso, jogando-se na cama de lençóis vermelhos logo depois, fitando o teto.

Não soube precisar quanto tempo ficou ali, tentando manter a mente em branco, mas viu que seria em vão, já que não conseguia tirar a imagem de Tsukiyono da cabeça. Praguejou novamente e virou o rosto, mirando o relógio, agora notando que eram quase três e meia da manhã e voltou a xingar mentalmente até a décima terceira geração do playboy, pois depois de toda sua meditação, seu baixo-ventre ainda estava desperto e dolorido. Queria e precisava ter o chibi e já pensava na possibilidade de seqüestrá-lo ou quem sabe invadir o quarto dele e... Sorriu malicioso com os pensamentos que tinha e então uma idéia lhe veio à mente. Ergueu-se e fitou o laptop que estava fechado na escrivaninha e seus violetas brilharam.

" Será que...?", Os olhos de Aya faiscaram e ele se levantou, caminhando até o laptop e sentando-se na cadeira, ligando o mesmo e irritando-se com a demora do mesmo em ligar, apesar de não ter demorado nem mesmo um minuto, mas para ele estava sendo uma eternidade.

Correu os dedos sobre o teclado e rapidamente se conectou a Internet e quando se viu conectado, logo entrou no Messenger, vibrando internamente ao ver que o 'Anjo' estava on-line, mas sua face apenas mostrou um sorriso de satisfação. Sem pensar duas vezes, clicou sobre o nome dele, louco pra teclar com o jovem, quem sabe ele contava sobre o que aconteceu entre eles, uma vez que se tornaram bem amigos... A janela abriu e logo Aya já estava digitando.

_Sombra diz: Olá, Anjo. Tudo bem com você?_

_Anjo diz: Ahh! Que bom que você entrou! Não achei que fosse te encontrar por aqui agora! - Estou bem e você?_

_Sombra diz: Estou bem._

Não que estivesse realmente bem. Quem poderia estar bem estando excitado e nada que o ajudasse a aliviar aquela tensão? Poderia desatar a falar várias coisas, mas para Omi, quem falava ali era seu amigo caçador, 'sombra' ou 'Ran' e não Aya, seu namorado não declarado ainda... Mas tudo bem! Deixou isso pra lá e resolveu instigá-lo a dizer coisas que queria ouvir, ou melhor, ler! Um quase sorriso malicioso dançou em seus lábios e o ruivo voltou a digitar.

_Sombra diz: E como foi à noite?_

_Anjo diz: Minha noite! Ah! Ela foi maravilhosa! Mas... Foi interrompida na melhor parte. ¬¬_

_Sombra diz: Mesmo? Também tive minha noite frustrada._

_Anjo diz: Eu estou revoltado! Nem consigo dormir depois do que houve, não sei se por euforia ou por raiva de outra pessoa, sabe..._

Cada vez mais as palavras do chibi o interessava. Aya mordia o lábio inferior como uma criança perante um doce que muito anseia. Saber que ele estava eufórico, que devia desejá-lo naquele momento... Ao menos supunha isso, e tal pensamento o deixava mais elétrico e... Excitado. Lia as coisas que Omi digitava rapidamente e percebeu que ele estava mesmo contente, pois falara várias vezes que a noite tinha sido esplendida apesar de tudo e ele... Ele não conseguia desgrudar os olhos da tela um segundo sequer e ele desejou profundamente que Omi digitasse 'coisas', contasse tudo e tendo isso em mente...

_Sombra diz: E o que aconteceu de tão bom pra deixá-lo tão contente e eufórico?_

_Anjo diz: Ah! Bem... É que... Eu encontrei meu namorado hoje, sabe e... A noite foi tão... Ahhh! Tô com vergonha de digitar! . _

_"Namorado! Gostei disso!"_, Aya pensa, ficando realmente contente. Então sua amada criança o via como namorado! Isso era realmente algo muito bom de descobrir! Resolveria logo logo esse problema, afinal, se não fosse um certo playboy maldito, ele teria feito amor com o garoto e declarado que eram namorados. Tudo bem que deveria fazer na ordem inversa, primeiro declarar que namoravam e depois fazer aquele menino lindo gritar de prazer, mas a ordem dos fatores não altera o resultado!

_Sombra diz: Não precisa ter vergonha. Quem sabe posso te dar uns conselhos ou dicas?_

Ah! Estava se sentindo um canalha! Como podia enganar seu adorável chibizinho dessa forma? Mas... Não estava realmente traindo a confiança dele e... Aya parou o que fazia por um instante. Estava se enganando. Devia contar ao loirinho quem era, devia dizer que Ran e Aya eram a mesma pessoa, mas se falasse isso, se revelasse seu verdadeiro nome, sabia que Omi ia descobrir quem ele era e se isso acontecesse o menino se afastaria de vez dele. Já estava se sentindo culpado quando seus olhos captaram o que Tsukiyono começou a digitar e tudo aquilo sobre se sentir culpado desapareceu e tudo o que fazia era ler e reler as palavras que aquele lindo menino humano digitava...

_Anjo diz: Bem, foi assim! u.u Eu sai de casa em uma missão com meus dois companheiros de caçada e depois de resolvermos os problemas referentes a isso, nos separamos e eu fui pra um parque e foi lá que eu o vi... ¬ (Acho que ele é caçador também, não sei... pensando) ... Voltando ao assunto... Foi aí que eu o vi e... Ele estava lindo! Todo vestido de preto! ._

_Sombra diz: E...?_

Aya estava quase ficando impaciente em frente ao laptop. Veja só o que estava acontecendo... Ele, um vampiro com século de idade, agindo como um mero adolescente mortal, o que era ridículo, mas levando em conta que era Omi Tsukiyono, aquele menino lindo de olhos azuis que o encantava, aquelas pernas longas, roliças e macias que atiçavam a imaginação de qualquer um, a voz melodiosa que apenas o deixava mais excitado... O fazia se sentir tudo, menos ridículo e apenas por imaginar o quanto ele havia gostado, visto o modo como digitava, fazia seu membro enrijecer-se mais.

_Anjo diz: Ele é tão lindo! E naquela roupa negra... Afff! Ele me enlouquece nela! Afirmo que sem sombra de dúvidas não existe pessoa mais sexy e sensual que meu namorado! Não mesmo! Ele é tuuuudo de bom!_

Os olhos de Aya estavam vidrados na tela, enquanto sentia pequenas correntes elétricas dançando sobre seu baixo-ventre.

_Anjo diz: Nós conversamos um pouco e então ele me beijou de novo... Aquele beijo que me fez derreter. Achei que não teria forças pra me manter em pé! Senti que ele me sustentava e então ele me tocou... Você sabe... Os toques dele... Ahhh! Eu poderia morrer ali de tão bom que foi. Dá até calor só de lembrar! XDDD_

_Anjo diz: Só mesmo meu amor pra me deixar assim... Nenhum outro seria igual a ele!_

Aya molha os lábios que já estavam secos, a excitação crescendo em seu corpo e isso apenas aumentava enquanto lia cada palavra digitada por Omi, saber como fazia o chibi se sentir era como um afrodisíaco poderosíssimo e não conseguiu evitar um gemido ao ler a frase 'meu amor'... Aquela doce criança, sua criança o amava! Não conseguia evitar... O desejo de estar com ele, abraçando aquele corpo pequeno e perfumado, beijando aquela boca macia que lhe prometia o paraíso e... Aya leva a mão a seu membro, que começava a latejar e o aperta, deixando escapar mais um gemido. Seus violetas estavam escuros, pupilas extremamente dilatadas mostrando seu grau de excitação...

_Anjo diz: Eu nunca me senti tão bem como naquele momento. Foi maravilhoso! Só de lembrar... Ai... Bom! Então eu toquei nele, toquei cada pedaço daquele corpo lindo e perfeito! Foi tão... Tão... Não tenho nem palavras pra descrever. A face dele repleta de prazer... Ele é meu céu! E depois..._

" E que toques, meu anjo! Um melhor do que o outro...", Aya falava consigo mesmo, lembrando-se de cada toque empregado pelo loirinho, das mãos macias e angelicais em seu corpo, atiçando-o, fazendo-o perder o controle que sempre estava em suas mãos...

" Ahhh... Omi!", Aya gemeu, colocando a mão dentro da calça, tocando o membro latejante, sem deixar de fitar as palavras digitadas pelo pequeno hacker, deixando mais um gemido escapar.

Sem realmente pensar, Aya coloca seu membro pra fora, começando a acariciá-lo lentamente, um toque sutil e suave, apenas com as pontas dos dedos, olhando a tela, lendo e relendo as palavras digitadas, ouvindo mentalmente a voz de seu chibi pronunciando-as só pra ele... Apertou o pênis entre os dedos, mordendo os lábios e abafando um gemido, iniciando uma lenta masturbação e acelerando-a aos poucos, imaginando que era a mão de Omi ali ao invés da sua... A boca dele... Aquela boca quente e macia, o som melodioso de sua voz...

_Anjo diz: ... Quando eu finalmente vi o êxtase na face dele... Ele me pegou no colo e rasgou minha blusa! Pode parecer estranho, mas achei aquilo excitante, pode? Õ.o Ahh, mas foi tão assim... Você entende Ran?_

Em compensação Aya nem mesmo conseguia digitar. Apenas olhava e ficava ainda mais louco de desejo, sua libido a níveis inumanos, levando-o a um quase desespero. Tudo o que queria era tocá-lo! Aquela necessidade o consumia de forma nunca antes sentida. Ensandecido, aumenta os movimentos de vai-e-vem, sua respiração, desnecessária em um vampiro como ele, estava acelerada devido a força e rapidez empregadas. Seus gemidos espalhavam-se pelo quarto e sua cabeça foi lançada para trás, fazendo seus fios rubros abandonar sua face, a expressão de sofrido deleite evidenciava o quão próximo do fim estava...

_Anjo diz: Quando estávamos na melhor parte... Fomos interrompidos. ¬¬_

" Hummm... Omi... Assimm... Aahhhhh...", Aya se masturbava em ritmo cada vez mais intenso.

Imaginava-se entrando dentro daquele corpo e saindo com rapidez e força, os gritos de Omi por mais, aquela face de sofreguidão enquanto lhe pedia 'onegai'... Mordeu os lábios com força, fazendo um filete de sangue escorrer, arrepios percorriam seu corpo tendo como epicentro seu membro e espalhando-se como um terremoto por cada fibra de seu corpo, seu corpo tremulou e não teve como se segurar mais, gemendo alto o nome daquele que lhe roubou o coração e a alma, explodindo como um vulcão que entra em erupção, expelindo seu prazer em jatos fortes e ainda assim continuava a mover a mão, imaginando o loirinho, os gemidos, os gritos dele e... Desabou sobre a mesa, completamente ofegante, sua face naturalmente pálida, agora estava corada pelo orgasmo que acabara de ter...

_Anjo diz: Você está aí? o.o_

Aya ainda estava trêmulo, debruçado sobre a mesa... Sua mente ainda encontrava-se em um vale de névoa, ocultando qualquer pensamento racional.

_Anjo diz: Oiê! Ran? O.O_

O ruivo, ainda se recompondo, ergue a cabeça, piscando os olhos algumas vezes para dissipar a nevoa que ainda ofuscava sua visão. Os vestígios do orgasmo ainda estavam presentes, fazendo suaves arrepios percorrerem sua pele e então consegue decifrar as letras digitadas, finalmente entendendo que Omi devia achar que ele não estava mais ali e com a mão esquerda começou a digitar a resposta, uma vez que a direita não era... Adequada no momento, já que se encontrava molhada com seu prazer.

" Veja só o que faz comigo, anjo...", Aya suspira, enviando uma mensagem.

_Sombra diz: Sim, estou aqui. Estava lendo o que você digitava._

_Anjo diz: Ah tá! _

_Sombra diz: Pelo que vejo você gostou muito de estar com ele..._

_Anjo diz: Claro que sim! Queria estar com ele agora, mas o chato do 'vigia' tá aqui... ¬¬_

_Sombra diz: E o que faria se ele não estivesse?_

_Anjo diz: Ah! Eu já teria corrido pros braços do meu amor! u.u_

" Então quer dizer que meu anjinho quer fugir e vir pros meus braços?", Aya sorriu, seus olhos brilharam intensamente só de pensar em Omi ali com ele... Deitado em sua cama... Aqueles olhos azuis pedintes por ele e... Ah! Ele faria tudo o que Omi quisesse e muito mais! Realizaria suas fantasias e as dele e nunca mais o deixaria partir!

_Sombra diz: Quer me conhecer, Bombay?_

Aya queria tanto ver Omi que não se lembrou que falava com ele como Ran e quando viu a pergunta do outro, apenas digitou um endereço, vendo que o pequeno ficara empolgado em conhecer o amigo virtual e falava coisas como 'vou adorar conhecer um caçador como você pessoalmente', mas ainda assim, a mente do ruivo pensava apenas em ter o chibi perto de si, não pensamento naquele momento, que estaria se revelando ao belo loirinho.

_Anjo diz: Então nos vemos amanhã às 19:00?_

_Sombra diz: Isso mesmo, nesse endereço que te informei._

_Anjo diz: Sim sim! Estarei lá no horário! _

_Anjo diz: Mas agora tenho que ir... São 04:45 e eu tenho que levantar às 06:00 pra ir ao colégio... ¬¬_

_Sombra diz: Então descanse... Amanhã será um dia inesquecível!_

_Anjo diz: Obrigado! Tenha uma boa noite e durma bem! Sonhe com os anjos! XDDD_

Aya riu... Sonhar com os anjos... Ah, sim! Sonharia com UM anjo... Um anjo muito especial. Viu que Omi ficou off-line e suspirou entediado, novamente ficando frustrado, apesar do prazer sentido há pouco. Pelo menos conseguiu aliviar-se e estava mais 'calmo'. Ficou olhando para a tela, vendo o que digitou... Aquele era seu endereço, o endereço de sua mansão e...

" Merda!", Verbalizou o xingamento em voz alta, agora percebendo o que tinha feito... Deu o endereço dele a Omi, mas o chibi falava com 'Ran' e não com 'Aya'. Quase deu um tapa na própria testa pelo erro que cometera e olhou para sua mão molhada de novo... Droga! Isso era o que o 'efeito-Omi' fazia com ele... Tirava-lhe a capacidade de raciocinar como deveria.

" Terei que dar um jeito!", Disse e levantou-se, desligando o laptop e caminhando ao banheiro, lavando as mãos e voltando a cama, jogando-se nela, seu corpo todo relaxado. Um sorriso se desenhou em seus lábios... Prepararia tudo.

" Sua noite será inesquecível, Omi... E a minha também!", Sussurrou em tom baixo, sua voz saindo rouca e logo seus olhos foram se fechando e sua mente se perdendo em pensamentos relacionados aqueles que fazia perder o controle de tudo...

**OOO**

Do alto de um prédio um homem vestindo um impecável Armani observa a lua cheia. O vento frio da madrugada balançava seus cabelos negros e arrumando seus óculos, ele retira do bolso uma foto, vislumbrando a imagem nela retratada... A de um ruivo de cabelos escuros como cereja e olhos violetas. Suas íris escuras brilharam de forma enigmática enquanto apreciava a visão e logo guarda a foto, voltando seu olhar para a luz cheia, olhos frios e de brilho intenso, sorriso perverso estampado nos lábios.

" Você sempre tenta me surpreender, mas está tudo bem... Tudo está saindo como eu quero.", Sua voz sai firme e ameaçadora, mostrando um prazer sádico, faltava apenas uma coisa... Trazer Aquele pequeno menino abandonado para seu lado, convencendo-o a fazer aquilo que ele desejava e que seria extremamente necessário para seus planos.

Continua...

**OOO**

Ah, finalmente! Mais um capítulo de Crepúsculo foi escrito! Estou feliz!

Apesar de estar vivendo um terrível momento no trabalho, consegui finalizar a fic. Metade dela estava escrita já... Faltava só umas dez páginas pra finalizar na verdade... Aproximadamente. Apesar disso... Nyahhh! Amei tanto escrever sobre o Yohji e o Ken... Whauhauahua... O modo como o moreninho lindo está deixando o Yo-tan... XDDD E só vai piorar daqui pra frente... Whauauahuaauauau... O playboy vai ter que se render...

As partes Aya x Omi são um caso a parte... Um caso delicioso de se escrever! Pena que não deu pra colocar nada do Schull x Nagi ou Crawford x Farfie, mas eles vão dar o ar de sua graça no próximo capítulo, claro! Acho que já deu pra perceber que o Brad tá aprontando, né!

Agradeço a **Shinny, Freya de Nyord, Evil Kitsune, Fernanda, Mey Lyen, Angel e Yue-chan** pelos comentários enviados. Amei ler cada uma deles e me motivei mais ainda pra digitar logo o capítulo! Hihihihi... Valeu pessoal/o/

Quero agradecer também a **_Mey Lyen_** por me ajudar com a cena do amasso de Aya e Omi! Nyahhhh! Mey, ficou tão lindo e graças a você! Abraça

Muito, mas muito obrigada a **_Evil Kitsune_** por betar a fic pra mim e principalmente pelas dicas! Elas estão sendo muito úteis e prestarei mais atenção daqui pra frente! Obrigada! Sua oferenda está chegando! Uma delas... XDD Depois vem às outras... Hihihi...

Aqueles que leram... Peço que mandem seus comentários e me deixem feliz e mais empolgada para escrever. XD

Obrigada a todos!

10 de Setembro de 2006.

15:47 PM.

**Yume Vy **


End file.
